


不知梦

by ouhajime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Following a part of HP canon, It could break your heart, M/M, Past relationship references, WHY ARE MY TAGS ALWAYS IN THE WRONG ORDER?!, but almost fluff, no infidelity, the author has no regrets, …well maybe a little
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <简介>我们在年少的时候拼上所有热情相爱，在最好的岁月里分道扬镳。如今我又遇见你。<提要>-有些事必须要拼上全力，粉身碎骨才能有结局。-所以我们注定要摧毁一场美梦。•　战后，大背景遵循原著，但不走倒霉孩子剧情，也就是没有时间转换器没有黑魔王的女儿•　哈金+德亚背景下的哈德过去式+思蝎进行时•　真的一直是过去式，只是有人放不下有人不甘心，不黑原配，纯粹的自我满足脑洞•　所以题材挺雷的，还很糟心，但是不虐……吧？•　出于某些可以解释的原因，斯科皮对救世主哈利･波特没有多崇拜，那也不是他的睡前故事•　谁也没插足谁•　所有章节名都取自各种诗歌，没啥别的意思，就是我想装逼•　看都看了，别打我•　BGM：Sherya Luna-Ne T'en Va Pas【可能还有一个番外，如果写完就发】





	1. 不期而遇

 

 

　　当哈利･波特在他对面坐下时，德拉科脑内瞬间闪过无数句骂娘，其中夹杂着不少“我最近犯没犯法？”、“哪个食死徒又他妈的越狱了？”、“我不小心把什么黑魔法藏品带出门了？”等等类似的疑问，确认以上所有都能用“NO！”来回答后——感叹号是必要的，并且可以多加几个——他才有底气开口。  
　　“那么——”德拉科努力不让自己显得心虚，用着近似挑衅的语气：“很明显，我在等人，”他指着现在正巧在哈利前面的玻璃杯；“所以你可不可以解释一下为什么自己突然坐到了我对面，波特先生？”  
　　哈利没有说话，烦躁地挠了挠头，然后从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴折起来的信纸扔到了圆桌中间。  
　　德拉科一眼就认出那是什么东西了，简直废话，如果认不出自家家徽他不如给自己一个阿瓦达。  
　　“What the fuck？”他看看信纸再看看哈利，重复了不下于五次之后终于找回了自己的声音。  
　　“Yeah, ”哈利点点头，满脸生无可恋。  
　　“What the fuck.”  
  


* * *

  
　　“我已经说了不下于十遍，但我不介意再多一遍——没门儿，哈利･波特，没门儿！这工作我不接！”  
　　“可是你已经赴约了！”  
　　“那是因为我不知道委托人是你！”  
　　“实际上还真不是我，”哈利一手死死攥着德拉科的手腕生怕他逃跑，另一只手关上咖啡店的门，几乎是用拖的把德拉科往没人的地方带。  
　　“信是金妮写的。”  
　　德拉科翻了个白眼；“请原谅，我实在看不出来这种情况下，Mr.Potter和Mrs.Potter有什么区别。”  
　　“嗯……似乎没什么区别。”  
　　“你也知……fuck！！”  
　　不过是一个晃神儿，身边的环境彻底改变，德拉科没站稳脸朝下摔在地毯上——那个混蛋居然一句话不说就带他随从显形！还讲不讲道理了？！  
　　“相信我，马尔福。如果不是其他所有方法都试过了但没用，我也不会找你的。”罪魁祸首稳稳当当站在一旁，在德拉科撑起上半身时伸出一只手。德拉科眯着眼看了他几秒，还是握住了哈利，让他把自己从地上拉起来。  
　　“是的我相信你调查了很多，否则你根本不可能知道联络我的暗号。”德拉科哼了一声，整理好西装外套。半分钟之后金发巫师不得不再次将目光投向旁边的人，哈利·波特满脸装出来的抱歉：  
　　“忘了告诉你，除非是被列入许可名单内的人，在我家是没办法幻影移形的。”  
　　“Fuck you Potter！你这是绑架！！”  
　　“不管你们在吵什么，现在都给我安静下来！”刻意压抑着的怒吼从楼梯上传来，客厅里的两人同时抬头，怀里抱着一个小孩子的红发女巫正在从楼上往下走。  
　　“阿不思好不容易才睡着，谁敢把他吵醒试试？！”金妮恼火的目光无差别投向面前的两个人。哈利立刻做了个在嘴上拉拉链的动作，德拉科没什么反应，只是假笑了起来。  
　　“你好啊，金妮芙拉，”他说，“我能为你做点儿什么？”  
　　金妮瞪了他一眼；“闭嘴！”  
　　德拉科耸耸肩，老实地闭嘴了。虽然他有自信全凭一张嘴烦得金妮把自己扔出去，但如果说结婚这么多年德拉科学会了什么道理，那么第一条一定是不要试图在一位母亲护崽子的时候和她对着干，这根本是血泪的教训，连平时温柔似水的阿斯托利亚在德拉科一个小时内搞出三次魔药爆炸吵醒斯科皮还不认错之后都能化身母夜叉，四年级就会往人脸上甩蝙蝠精咒的小母鼬在她儿子被吵醒后会有多可怕，德拉科都不愿去想象。  
　　他将目光投向了金妮怀中抱着的那个孩子，他认识那个小不点儿，当然了，阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特从出生起就一直是媒体的宠儿，最初是因为名字，后来是因为这孩子长得比他哥哥还像他父亲，而不管是麻瓜还是巫师，人类总是对和自己没什么关系的八卦抱有极大兴趣。  
　　当年的德拉科放下报纸，看着刚学会走路、明明和自己小时候是一个模子里刻出来的却不知道为什么被传言说是黑魔王的儿子的斯科皮在地毯上傻笑着到处跑，无奈地叹气，心想要是黑魔王真有这么个傻儿子，怕不是能直接气死。  
　　而睡在金妮怀里的小男孩儿看上去和几年前差了太多，德拉科从来没有在一个不到十岁的孩子脸上看到过这么大的黑眼圈。  
　　阿不思睡得并不安稳，眉头紧锁一直发着抖，金妮不得不安抚地拍他的背，低声哼唱着什么，过了好一会儿才有空闲说话。  
　　“首先我希望你明白，我是不愿意把我儿子交给你负责的。”金妮警告道。  
　　德拉科作势鼓掌，注意着没有发出声音；“明智的判断。”  
　　“但我相信哈利已经告诉你了，我们尝试了其他所有想得到的方法，但是都没用，所以相比起什么都不做我宁愿让你来试试。”金妮深吸一口气，试着让自己看上去轻松些：“至少向我们推荐你的那些人都相当认同你的能力。”  
　　“是的，并且我相当确定他们没有提到我的名字因为协议禁止他们这么做但又不是说他们不知道我是谁——真他妈见鬼，给波特家推荐我？他们是怎么想的？！”德拉科被金妮几乎接近一百八十度的态度转变搞得抓狂，不停地来回转圈。他真的不想再和波特、任何一个波特、包括金妮芙拉、扯上半点关系了，无数事实都可以证明当某件事里出现“波特”这个姓氏，一切都会变得超级麻烦。  
　　“那么你有什么要求？”  
　　“要求？是的我当然有要求！我的要求就是离我远点儿别让我看见任何一个波特！”  
　　“嘿妈妈，家里来客人了？”  
　　“哦梅林啊！又一个波特！”  
　　一个头发和哈利一样乱的小男孩儿突然从金妮身后闪出来，大概是因为有他弟弟做对比，所以看上去他没那么像哈利。头发乱糟糟的男孩儿跑到沙发前，向刚才绝望地栽倒的德拉科伸出手。  
　　“你好先生，我是詹姆･西里斯･波特。”  
　　正在德拉科纠结要不要理他的时候，从刚才起一直没说话的哈利突然开口了。  
　　“你最好别和他握手。”哈利抓着詹姆的领子把他拎到一边，从他手里抠出几个不知道什么作用的小圆球放进口袋。“别恶作剧，詹姆，你会吓着他的。”  
　　“嘿，老爸，你怎么回事！”詹姆不满地抱怨，“以前你都不管我这个的！”  
　　德拉科微微抬头，没什么表情地瞥了哈利一眼。  
　　“可你弟弟现在在睡觉，如果你把他吓到尖叫吵醒阿不思，你妈会教训你的。”  
　　大概是为了应和哈利的话，金妮立刻喊了大儿子的名字：“去楼上看着你妹妹，詹姆。”  
　　“可是妈——莉莉都六岁了！”  
　　“我觉得你妈的意思是‘我们有事商量，一边儿去别碍事儿’，小波特。”德拉科靠在沙发上，慢慢悠悠拖着长腔开口，愉快地无视了詹姆“这一家都是波特你得喊我的名字”的抗议以及“老爸你下次不能拦着我对他恶作剧他烦死了”的声明，目送詹姆被他父母赶回楼上。  
　　然后那两个不知感恩的家伙齐齐回头死瞪他。  
　　德拉科连忙举手投降；“冷静，冷静点儿，怎么坏人我替你们做你们还有意见了？别告诉我你不是那样想的，金妮芙拉。”  
　　波特夫妇同时叹着气摇头。  
　　“所以，马尔福。你是同意要接受这份工作了？”抱着个八岁大的孩子到处走，金妮的胳膊终于开始酸了。她小心地坐到单人沙发上，尽量将动作放到最轻，但德拉科发现比起刚才，阿不思皱眉的动作还是变深了。  
　　好吧，说实话，如果有这个毛病的人不叫阿不思･波特，德拉科还是相当乐意接下这份工作的，毕竟他在家也挺闲。可命运就是个婊子，每当他开始认为自己终于能摆脱波特这个姓氏的时候，它偏偏又能扯出来千丝万缕的联系。  
　　金发巫师苦恼地撑住额头。  
　　“容我再提醒一下，波特，金妮芙拉。”德拉科说，“既然你们都能打听到我，那你们一定知道他们都怎么叫我。”  
　　“盗梦者（Extractor）。”哈利回答。  
　　“对！一个出自麻瓜电影的称呼，明明我的工作和那些窃贼完全不一样，但大体上来说还是相似的……”  
　　“什么电影？”哈利和金妮突然同步打断道，德拉科不解地眨眨眼；“重点是这个吗？而且你们居然没看过？我记得当初它还挺火的。”  
　　“比起我们居然都没看过，我觉得更奇怪的是你居然看过。”哈利满脸不敢置信。  
　　“利亚喜欢这些。”德拉科满不在乎地耸耸肩，“麻瓜的电影、游乐园、科技展还有奢饰品店之类的，她喜欢，所以我就陪她去。”  
　　对面两个成年人的表情活像被一整个苹果噎住。  
　　“所以我是想说，”德拉科不得不亲自把话题拉回来，“我能看见梦境不假，但梦是潜意识，因此我也能看到很多不愿意说出来的真相——当然我不会说出去——如果你们不介意的话我也没什么好说的。”  
　　德拉科盯着金妮，既然已经被拉他们家里来了，事到如今德拉科不指望单靠自己的拒绝就能成功推卸任务，所以他将目标放到了波特夫妇身上，想试试看他们会不会主动拒绝。  
　　毕竟大部分人都不希望别人看到自己的隐私，哪怕看到的人绝不会说出去。  
　　“我不觉得这有什么好提醒的，马尔福。”见他一直盯着自己，金妮开口。“阿不思还是个孩子，他还没什么不能说的个人隐私。”  
　　“哦——我的错，是我疏忽了，我告诉了波特但你还不知道——事情没那么简单，金妮芙拉。”德拉科恍然大悟地拍了拍手。“你在信里告诉我小阿不思睡不好是因为他总做噩梦，梦到相当真实的死亡场景，但实际上这是不可能的。”  
　　金妮刚想反驳，却被哈利拦了下来。黑发巫师冲自己妻子微微摇头，示意她继续听下去。  
　　德拉科已经比划起来了；“你听说过一个研究结论吗？处男在做春梦的时候一定会在上本垒的瞬间醒来——因为没经历过；或者你听说过H.P.洛夫克拉夫吗？在他的小说里最恐怖的存在实际上是‘不可描述’的——因为人类的想象力无法幻想出从没见过的物体的模样。这些代表什么？虽然总有人认为想象力是无限的，但想象力基于视觉听觉触觉味觉嗅觉，而这些东西不论哪个都是有限的。”  
　　“他原本不可能梦到自己死亡的过程，你明白吗？因为他没经历过死亡，他想象不出来死亡的感觉。但在场的又的确有一个人能描述死亡，说到这你懂了？”  
　　“哈利经历过死亡。”金妮突然想通了，“他能描述出来，所以你的意思是阿不思的梦——”  
　　“对！”德拉科对着哈利做了个夸张的手势，像是要请他上台演讲；“虽然目前还不知道为什么会出现这种情况，但毫无疑问那本该是波特的梦，也就是说，我能看见的是波特的个人隐私。”  
　　这下女巫沉默了，于情于理风险都太大。毕竟英国魔法界尽人皆知马尔福和波特的关系从来都没有好过，而且哈利是知道所有打败伏地魔的细节的人之一，这些秘密只有他和罗恩赫敏三个人知道，他们连金妮都不曾透露，怎么想也不能透露给一个马尔福。  
　　“金妮。”  
　　膝盖被拍了拍，金妮看向哈利，黑发巫师微微摇了摇头；“相信我，不会有没问题。”  
　　“你确定？”她不信任地问。“只有你们知道的那些事……”  
　　“只要他不说出去，那就是安全的。”哈利肯定地说。  
　　相信着哈利不会拿这种事开玩笑，金妮放松了肩膀，伸出手缓缓梳理阿不思的头发。她真的不想再看到小儿子连续三五天因为噩梦无法入睡了，虽然她不是那么想求助于德拉科･马尔福，但这是目前唯一剩下的方法。  
　　于是她坚定地看向德拉科；“我们认为这可以接受，只要你能保证不向外透露任何事。”  
　　德拉科的喉咙里发出一阵堵死的哀嚎。  
　　“当然，当然，我不会向外透露。这些都会写在协议上。”他放弃挣扎了，再挣扎下去只会显得更奇怪。  
　　“最后一件事：因为这工作我一丁点儿都不想接，所以我有权提一个额外要求，一开始你也问了金妮芙拉，而我的回答是——是的！我有条件！哈利･波特，成功之后你需要无条件答应我一件事。”  
　　哈利还没来及抗议这根本是趁火打劫，金妮已经替他拍板了：“不能犯法。”  
　　“没问题，我可是守法良巫。”  
　　“就这么定了！合作愉快！”  
　　眼看金妮已经和德拉科握起手来了，被自己妻子毫不留情卖了的哈利･波特总算回过神，崩溃地问：“你们就没想过问我的意见吗？！”  
　　“那不重要。”另外两人异口同声。


	2. 我教自己简单明智地生活

　　第一次收到印着密码的信时，除了激动，德拉科更多的是不知所措。  
　　要知道，最初他只是因为自己有段时间总是在做噩梦所以才会想办法解决这个问题的，谁知道有PTSD的巫师这么多？在德拉科不过是开玩笑似的发了几张带着密码的宣传单出去后，居然没过一周就收到了回信。  
　　第一位顾客是个拉文克劳的毕业生——哦当然，除了拉文克劳以外还有别的可能性吗？首先拉文克劳这个学院就会过滤掉绝大部分的白痴，所以他们学院的人更有可能解开德拉科的密码文。而且相比起除去斯莱特林之外的剩下两个学院，显然拉文克劳和斯莱特林的关系更和平一些，出现看见德拉科转身就走的情况相比而言没那么高。  
　　于是第一次工作就在双方都抱着“试试看”心理的情况下开始了，并且意外获得了成功。从那之后，英国有个能够阻止噩梦的神秘治疗师的消息就在暗地里传开了，再后来麻瓜们拍了部和梦有关的电影，也不知道谁先起的头，但所有被德拉科治疗过的人都开始把他叫作“盗梦者”。  
　　之所以不直接喊他的名字，是因为在治疗前他们会签下具有魔法作用的协议，具体条款每次都不一样，但目的一直是为了确保双方隐私。  
　　“从现在开始，我不会向外透露任何我在梦里发现的东西，除了哈利･詹姆斯･波特本人；不会以任何方式利用我在梦中获取的知识谋取不正当利益——这个界限太模糊了你们不觉得吗？我可以理解成不损害哈利･波特的利益吗？OK，那就加上这句。”德拉科抓起羽毛笔在羊皮纸上添了几笔，然后继续念：“而你们不会向任何人透露我的真实身份和我治疗的方法，不论能不能成功。但如果成功，哈利･波特就欠了我一个无条件答应的要求，当然，不犯法，并且在你的能力范围内。”  
　　那张协议在场的每个人都签了，包括六岁的莉莉和突然尖叫着惊醒的阿不思。德拉科看了他好一会儿，那孩子满脸不该出现在他脸上的惊恐，死死拽着金妮的衣服，脸色苍白。一个从小生活美满的八岁孩子不应该是这样的，像他的哥哥妹妹那样精力过剩才正常，或者也可以像斯科皮那样，喜欢安安静静看书。  
　　德拉科没多说什么，只是收下了协议告诉他们他需要回家准备准备便离开了。  
　　他是通过壁炉离开的，哈利把家里客厅和马尔福庄园会客室的飞路网连在了一起，这样德拉科就能随时过来。他拒绝透露自己家的位置，波特家住在哪儿一直是魔法界未解之谜之一，因为实在有太多记者喜欢挖他们的隐私，搞得他烦不胜烦。  
　　“你完全可以告诉我地址，然后把不许透露你家位置写进协议里。”德拉科抱怀倚着墙，看着哈利忙活。  
　　“不，没必要。”哈利停下了手中挥动魔杖的动作，耸耸肩。“飞路更方便。”  
　　好吧，天大地大顾客最大，飞路就飞路。德拉科默默咽下了那句我不喜欢让衣服上沾煤灰。  
　　他可没有立场让哈利･波特迁就他的洁癖。

 

* * *

  
  
　　书房的门被敲响，阿斯托利亚推门进来。  
　　“是之前那封信的事吗？”她看了看书桌上乱七八糟的羊皮纸，好笑地问道。  
　　德拉科的习惯她再清楚不过了，虽然总是抱怨所有事，但必须要去做的话他一定会投入全部精力力求做到最完美，因此后果就是他总会忽略周围任何人任何事，不把他从自己的世界里拖出来他连时间都注意不到。  
　　“啊，利亚。”德拉科终于抬起了头，先看了眼手表，接着难过地呻吟一声。  
　　“我又忘时间了。”  
　　“没关系，还不到晚饭时间。”阿斯托利亚笑着说，“我只是负责开下门，我已经告诉斯科皮敲不开门直接进就行了，但他非要你回应。”  
　　抱着书的金发男孩儿从阿斯托利亚身后闪了出来，冲德拉科灿烂地笑了笑。  
　　“父亲，”他抬了抬怀里的书，“我来换一本书，这本看完了。”  
　　“你这过分的有礼貌是像谁啊？”德拉科好笑地走过去抱起斯科皮，让他把看完的书放回书架高层，又挑了本新的。“我小时候可是最喜欢在你爷爷在屋子里的时候偷偷摸摸进来逛一圈再出去。”  
　　“至少我还会敲门。”阿斯托利亚不赞同地说，金发巫师挑眉；“我怎么不知道你是个乖乖女？”  
　　“我当然不是！”格林格拉斯家最叛逆的女巫理直气壮，“我喜欢在敲了门之后马上进去，看到他们慌张收拾东西的表情很有意思。”  
　　“所以他这是像谁？”  
　　马尔福夫妇同时低头看向已经抱着书老老实实坐在沙发上的斯科皮，察觉到有人在看着自己，小巫师缓缓抬头，眨眨眼，虽然不知道父母在说什么，但经验告诉他讲礼貌总是没错的。  
　　于是他的脸上出现了一个可爱的笑容。  
　　“……不，没事了，你继续看书吧。”德拉科捂着脸摆手。“每次看到自己的脸摆出那样的表情，我都忍不住怀疑我小时候有没有那么傻。”他低声抱怨。  
　　“要知道，很多人都对自己小时候的长相没什么印象。”阿斯托利亚话音刚落，突然想起什么似的看向目光闪躲的德拉科，恍然大悟：“哦，梅林！德拉科你小时候这么可爱的吗？喜欢整天对着镜子抹发胶？真是可惜我比你低了两级，我去霍格沃茨上学的时候你已经不用发胶了！”  
　　“你又不是没见过照片！”德拉科苍白的脸颊上升起明显的红色，他承认小时候他对自己的长相是有那么点儿自恋的，整天对着镜子也不厌烦。知道这件事的人不少，但在三十多岁的时候突然被共同生活了十来年的妻子发现，他还是觉得老脸挂不住。  
　　“照片怎么能和真人比呢？好了好了，不开你玩笑了。这次的情况很麻烦？”阿斯托利亚站到椅子后面，撑着椅背越过德拉科的肩膀看向书桌。  
　　提起工作，德拉科更心累了。  
　　“不好说麻不麻烦，”他弯起手指敲敲桌面，“之前没遇见也没听说过这种情况，所以没什么具体思路。但就算抛开这些他们那一家人也还是挺麻烦的。”  
　　阿斯托利亚哼了两声，没有追问。她几乎从来不会问德拉科关于患者的消息，因为希望保密身份的人太多了，问了也是白问。  
　　“说起来，利亚。”他微微侧身，“在你经常做噩梦的那段时间里，你梦到过自己死亡吗？”  
　　“我以为你都看到过了，”阿斯托利亚平静地说，但她摸索着握住了德拉科的手，指尖冰凉。  
　　“它总是在。”  
　　格林格拉斯家有潜伏的遗传血源诅咒，当几代不曾出现过症状突然出现在阿斯托利亚身上时，他们并没有慌张太久，很快便做好了心理准备，虽然阿斯托利亚心里清楚直到现在德拉科也没有放弃寻找治愈她的方法。  
　　他们不曾对死亡避而不谈，假装它不存在并不会带来心理安慰，只会在必然的悲剧到来时带来更大刺激。对他们而言谈论死亡并不是那么困难。  
　　虽然依旧会怕。  
　　德拉科轻轻揉了揉阿斯托利亚的指尖。  
　　“我知道，我见过太多。”他低声说，“但我说的不是死亡的结局，而是过程。”  
　　实际上，阿斯托利亚才是德拉科第一位患者。只有在患者对德拉科的信任达到一定程度时他才有可能进入对方的梦境。治疗阿斯托利亚时这个过程没有任何阻碍，他清楚地看到了徘徊在妻子脑海中充满死亡的噩梦。  
　　但那和信里形容的完全不一样，阿斯托利亚梦中的死亡不是濒死状态就是已经死去，灵魂在空中飘荡。可如果写信的金妮没骗他——这个可能性相当小，毕竟那时她不知道读信的人是德拉科･马尔福——阿不思･波特的噩梦一直都是“如何死亡”的过程。  
　　“过程？”阿斯托利亚皱起眉，“不，我不记得我梦到过过程。从来都是快死了或者已经死了，倒是有几次一瞬间就从活着变成死了的情况，但那不算过程。”  
　　“我想也是。”德拉科咋舌，开始收拾桌子上的羊皮纸。“但这次的患者坚持他的噩梦里全是死亡的过程。”  
　　“听上去很麻烦。”  
　　“……可以这么说，”这次他点头赞同了，“因为这种情况本不该出现，除非幽灵也会做梦。”  
　　“你又要开始工作了，父亲？”斯科皮不知道什么时候抬起了头，有些难过地看着他；“我是不是又要很长一段时间不能在想找你的时候就能找到你了？”  
　　德拉科颇为无奈地走过去蹲下；“斯科皮，我必须要提醒你，除了偶尔的工作以外我总是待在家里的，而且你也不是每时每刻都在找我。你这个岁数的男孩子不应该喜欢一个人往外跑吗？”  
　　“诶——可是我喜欢不管什么时候只要想你们了就能找到你们的感觉。”  
　　德拉科顿时卡壳，脸上表情无比复杂。  
　　“这点像我，我认了。”阿斯托利亚突然插话，“小时候我就喜欢闲着无聊去找父母和姐姐，然后推门吓他们。”  
　　“但我不会吓你们！”斯科皮认真地反驳。  
　　德拉科总算缓过神，揉了揉斯科皮的脑袋；“知道你很乖了儿子，但你以后可是要去霍格沃茨上学的，到时候整个学期都见不到我们要怎么办？”  
　　斯科皮似乎从来没考虑过这件事，愣了足有五秒，然后猛地一吸鼻子。  
　　“德拉科——”阿斯托利亚警告地说。  
　　“好的好的！我的错！我会解决的，我保证在你上学前我会解决这个问题！”德拉科立刻竖起一只手保证道。有时候他真的怀疑斯科皮到底是不是自己的孩子，他小时候完全不是这样的啊！他可是会选择撒泼打滚的那种！  
　　但显然在长着那么张可爱的脸蛋儿时哭鼻子更有效，斯科皮比他会利用自身优势，嗯，绝对是个斯莱特林没跑了。  
　　斯科皮还在抽泣：“真的？”  
　　“真的！你妈妈作证！”  
　　好不容易把儿子哄好赶出书房，德拉科心累得完全不想再考虑波特家的麻烦事，直接瘫在了沙发上。  
　　反正在阿不思愿意开口说些什么之前德拉科什么都办不到，干嘛要和自己过不去。  
　　“你得理解他，德拉科。”阿斯托利亚站在门口回头。“他太清楚关于我的情况了。”  
　　“我明白。”德拉科伸手捂住脸，“虽然我宁愿他不清楚。”


	3. 生与死的故事

　　壁炉里燃起绿色的火焰，一个瘦高的人影弯着腰从火焰中钻了出来，不住地咳嗽，满脸嫌弃地拍打风衣上沾染的煤灰。  
　　德拉科讨厌飞路并不全是因为衣服会沾上煤灰，一个清理一新就能解决的事犯不着让他过分在意，但被煤灰呛到就没那么好解决了。  
　　想着去厨房拿一杯水，德拉科刚迈开腿，突然像是被人猛地向后扯住了脚踝，毫无防备之下第二次脸朝地摔倒在波特家的地毯上。  
　　爆笑声从沙发后传来，德拉科艰难地抬头，看到一头乱毛的詹姆和红头发的莉莉拍着沙发背一个比一个开心的脸，额上青筋暴露。  
　　五分钟之后，詹姆和莉莉背着手低着头老老实实地站在金妮面前挨训，德拉科･马尔福趾高气昂地坐在餐厅的椅子上，满脸假笑。  
　　“我不记得教过你可以对客人恶作剧，詹姆。”金妮叉着腰，“更重要的是别带着莉莉！你又不是不知道只要有热闹她就喜欢凑过去！”  
　　“我不喜欢他！”詹姆瞥了德拉科一眼，后者手中正上下抛着不到五秒就摆脱了的抓人枯手，韦斯莱魔法笑料店出品，坑的人不下于两位数，但只有一个在十秒内逃脱的。  
　　莉莉在一旁应和哥哥的话，但眼中更多的是好奇而不是敌意。  
　　“我没有要求你喜欢他，但不是说你不喜欢谁就可以在家里随便对谁恶作剧！”  
　　“我怎么觉得你的重点一直是‘在家里’？金妮芙拉。”德拉科眼角抽搐，忍不住打断道。  
　　“是吗？我可没这个意思。”金妮翻了个白眼，没有正面回答，毕竟她的确有这个意思。  
　　出了家门的事可不归她管，难道不是吗？没人可以强行要求金妮对一个马尔福有好感。  
　　她继续训儿子；“总之，在阿不思的病治好之前，对他的治疗师礼貌点，明白吗？”  
　　“明白了——”詹姆和莉莉拖着长腔摇头晃脑地回答。  
　　梅林啊，这敷衍得连我都不相信。金妮绝望地扶额。  
　　不过金发巫师并没有表现出什么不满，似乎不是很在意之后还会不会被恶作剧，他环顾四周，问金妮：“那个小一点儿的波特呢？”  
　　“他叫阿尔，阿不思！”莉莉瘪着嘴纠正。  
　　德拉科没理她，站起来往走廊里看了看。“所以他在哪儿？又睡着了？如果我每次来他都在睡觉，我觉得你们根本没必要担心他睡不好。”  
　　“阿尔在楼上。”金妮说，“他喜欢安静，你能在他的房间里找到他。”  
　　德拉科点点头就往楼上走，没走两步突然停下回头，指着悄摸摸试图跟上的詹姆：“我也需要安静，别让他们来捣乱。”  
　　“当然，我正打算带他们出门。”金妮一把抓住了詹姆的衣领，“别介意我多疑，马尔福，但你今天具体打算做什么？”  
　　看着金妮眼中毫不掩饰的怀疑，德拉科耸耸肩；“我猜，大概什么也做不了，除了让那个小波特主动开口说话。”  
　　忽略了再次的“他叫阿不思”的吵闹，德拉科头也不回地走上楼梯。詹姆挣开金妮的手，不满地抱怨：“妈！你就这么把他和阿尔留在家里？！”  
　　“我不明白你在担心什么，詹姆。”金妮心累道，“为什么你对他的敌意这么重？”  
　　詹姆愤愤地双手抱怀，“我知道他是谁，你们叫他马尔福，马尔福不是好人！”  
　　“天呐！詹姆，这话是谁教你的？”  
　　“罗恩舅舅！”莉莉在詹姆捂住她的嘴之前，飞快地把罗恩给卖了。  
　　金妮崩溃地呻吟出声；“好吧，罗恩，当然是罗恩！”她叹了口气，“听好了儿子，虽然我也不喜欢他，但我还是要说，世界上不是只分好人和坏人的，知道吗？”  
　　“那还有什么？”莉莉不解地问。  
　　金妮想了半天也不知道该怎么和小孩子解释，末了，手往楼梯上一指，一本正经道：“马尔福那样的人。”  
　　她早晚要去找瞎教孩子的罗恩算账。

 

* * *

  
  
　　二楼的房间分别是什么很好分辨，几乎每间屋子上都挂着精心制作的小牌子。德拉科在走廊尽头找到了“阿不思的房间”，他在门口站住，敲了敲门。  
　　“Hello？”他问道，“我能进来吗？”  
　　放在平时，德拉科会很有兴趣逛逛其他屋子，这可是哈利･波特的家！多少狗仔费尽脑汁想要这里的照片呢，德拉科又不是没有干过把哈利的消息卖给报社的事儿。  
　　但那样做的前提是他不是以治疗师的身份来的——说到这个，他还是无证经营来着——即使不能向外透露，偶尔看看别人的精神世界倒也是个不错的娱乐消遣，他不想像上班族一样工作但也不想一辈子在家闷死，除非脑子出问题了，否则他是不会砸自己招牌的。  
　　阿不思的房间里没有任何声音。  
　　“阿不思･波特？”德拉科又喊了一遍，“你昨天见过我，我能进来吗？”  
　　信里可没提到过小波特不喜欢搭理人啊。德拉科嘀咕着“我就当你默认了”，拧动门把手。  
　　出于对自己的安全考虑，他没有立刻进门，谁知道阿不思会不会表面上不动声色实际上和他哥哥一样，在门口放点儿恶作剧产品？毕竟是一窝里的孩子。  
　　虽然那些产品他都差不多玩儿腻了，先前在楼下没收的“伏地魔的爪爪”就是其中之一。  
　　顺便这个产品名不管看几次德拉科都想吐槽。  
　　推开的门后并没有任何肉眼可见的陷阱，波特家的小儿子安安静静地坐在床上，身侧放着一本书，从翻书的速度能看出来他根本没有在阅读。  
　　金发巫师轻手轻脚地走进去，观察着屋内的物品摆放。阿不思的屋子里东西很少，因此看上去过分整洁，除了日常生活必需品外就只有一个没放满的小书架，上面摆着几个水晶球，没有任何玩具，唯一像小孩子的地方就是桌子椅子上都堆着他的衣服。  
　　“好吧……我假设你还记得我？”他不得不再次重复自己的话。  
　　阿不思没说话，依旧心不在焉地翻着书，德拉科拉了把椅子坐到小巫师对面，侧头看了一眼。  
　　“魔药？”他没控制住，笑了出来。“我猜这肯定是金妮芙拉的，波特恨不得把所有魔药课本都扔了。”  
　　阿不思终于肯给德拉科一个眼神了，但还是不说话。  
　　这就难办了，德拉科还真没遇见过这样的情况。之前他的患者都是自己找上门来的那种，所以哪怕会在见面后因为他的身份问题质疑他的动机，他们之间也不会保持沉默。找上门来的都是被讨厌的梦烦到受不了的——还真不一定是噩梦，人类的喜恶从来不讲道理，德拉科很清楚——因此，让那些人同意并信任自己到可以放自己进入他们的梦境的程度虽然有一定难度，但不是连计划都做不出来。  
　　而阿不思･波特是被他父母塞过来的，看上去连开口都不愿意，德拉科根本无从下手。  
　　接下来的三个小时里他用尽了耐心，对阿不思房间里的每样东西发表评论，唯一称得上成果的是当德拉科看到墙上萨洛･弗洛雷斯¹的海报后随口叨叨了句“作为追球手来说，他挺不错了”之后，阿不思第一次开口了：  
　　“我认为他是最棒的。”  
　　德拉科猛地回头；“你更喜欢追球手这个位置？阿不思——我可以叫你阿不思吗？你平时在家会玩儿魁地奇吗？据我所知如果你想玩儿，大概是不用愁人数不够的。你房间里没有扫帚，你家是有专门放扫帚的地方吗？”  
　　他本想顺着这个话题撬开阿不思的嘴，但不论他再说什么，阿不思都不再给他反应了。德拉科恨不得要直接开嘲讽，他对自己嘴贱的程度还是很有信心的，绝对会气得对方和自己对骂。  
　　可这行不通，他的目的是让阿不思信任自己对自己开口，而小孩子如果记仇，那么一定能记很久很久。  
　　德拉科本人就是个活生生的例子。  
　　又过了一个小时，德拉科终于受不了了，他的喉咙早就在闹罢工了，所以不得不放弃对着块儿木头说话，心情极差地回到一楼。  
　　姓波特的为什么都这么麻烦？！讲道理他似乎还挺讨小孩子喜欢的，哪怕是在对角巷偶尔遇见的乔治･韦斯莱的那个和他哥哥同名的男孩儿，在明白德拉科是谁之前还超兴奋地给帮自己捡起魔杖的陌生人介绍店里的产品呢。  
　　怎么这张脸在面对姓波特的人时，从来就不能当通行证呢？  
　　德拉科靠在餐桌上喝水，客厅里突然出现了飞路的声响，穿着魔法部制服的哈利･波特从壁炉里跌了出来。  
　　他突然后悔怎么就没把那个“伏地魔的爪爪”放回原位。  
　　“晚上好，波特。”德拉科率先开口，好像他们是朋友似的。“一天的工作顺利？”  
　　刚站稳的哈利顿时又是一个踉跄，惊讶地抬头。“马尔福？”他意义不明地喊德拉科的名字。  
　　“恭喜，你的脑子和眼睛还在正常工作。”德拉科冷笑。  
　　哈利尴尬地挠挠头，像个被撞破秘密的十来岁的孩子。  
　　“那个……你自己在这儿？”  
　　“金妮芙拉没告诉你吗？”德拉科给自己倒了第二杯水，“她带着另外两个出门了，剩下那个在他自己的房间里，我冲他叨叨了一下午他就回了我一句话！”  
　　提起阿不思，哈利也是相当头疼。他直接从德拉科手里把杯子拿走灌了自己一大口水。  
　　“你他妈什么毛病？！”德拉科目瞪口呆，“我说话说得嗓子疼，喝杯水都不行？！”  
　　哈利毫无歉意地耸耸肩，“我也渴了，而且你用的是我的杯子。”  
　　德拉科沉默了，半晌，他为自己辩解：“是金妮芙拉告诉我可以用这个杯子的。”  
　　“可以理解，我家不会有什么客人，经常来的那些都有自己专用的。”  
　　“我就不该指望你们讲最基础的礼仪，无时无刻不准备好客人用的东西，是吗？”腰缠万贯的马尔福家主白了哈利一眼，活像在看一个没品的暴发户。  
　　哈利遗憾地发现自己没办法反驳任何一个形容。  
　　“阿尔之前不是这样。”他生硬地转移话题。  
　　德拉科果然被吸引了注意；“说详细点儿，波特。原本什么样，从什么时候开始变的。我没想到你儿子会一句话不说，所以才没问你们。”  
　　“小时候他就是很普通的那种、随处可见的孩子，虽然比起詹姆阿尔一直很安静，但罗丝也是这样，所以我们不觉得哪里不对。”哈利回忆，“他第一次做噩梦是在三个月前，醒来后说梦见自己死了，吓得睡不着，睡着了也会很快再被惊醒。一开始我们觉得那只是普通的噩梦，毕竟他出生在这个年代、还不到十岁，他经历过什么？但后来阿尔被惊醒的次数越来越多，变得不敢睡觉，到那时候我们才意识到问题的严重性。他越来越不爱开口，问也问不出原因。”  
　　德拉科托着下巴沉思，试图将阿不思的情况和自己见过的那些找出相似点。哈利看了看德拉科的侧脸，没有打扰他，脱掉长袍外套挥动魔杖将它挂在门口衣架上。  
　　回过头，金发巫师的眼睛已经紧盯着哈利了。  
　　法律执行司司长不自在地看了看自己身上的衣服：衬衫和牛仔裤，标准的麻瓜搭配，显而易见不符合德拉科･马尔福这种纯血巫师的审美。  
　　就在他认真考虑如果被鄙视了穿衣风格该怎么讽刺回去时，德拉科缓缓开口：“你说三个月前……三个月前有发生什么不寻常的事吗？”  
　　像是高速行驶中的汽车突然被迫来了个急转弯，哈利一时没能反应过来。好在德拉科把他的犹豫当成了思考，因此没有多余的讽刺。  
　　“三个月前，阿不思第一次出现了魔力暴动。”哈利说。  
　　德拉科猛地击掌；“是的！这就说得通了！当然是因为魔力暴动！还会有什么别的契机呢？！”  
　　“Wh…What？”哈利不明所以。  
　　“记得我昨天说什么吗？他梦到的东西原本不该出现在他梦里——”  
　　“本该是我的梦。”哈利接话。  
　　金发巫师鼓掌；“格兰芬多加十分。”  
　　“但是讲道理，马尔福，这种听上去就不靠谱的事怎么可能发生？！”  
　　“欢迎来到魔法世界，波特。”德拉科讽刺道，随后立刻改回正常的口吻：“实际上我有一个猜测，只是在我能被楼上那位小波特信任到他允许我进入他的梦境之前没办法验证。或者你不相信的话可以随便找人问，问他们认为死亡的过程是什么样的，再对比小波特的形容，哪个更接近真相？我想，你是唯一一个有资格评判的，大难不死的救世主。”  
　　哈利闭嘴了，实际上德拉科提的建议正是哈利认识到阿不思的情况严重的原因。当阿不思第一次形容梦中死亡的感觉，金妮只是感到震惊，但哈利吓得浑身发冷。德拉科说得没错，他是唯一有资格形容死亡的感觉的活人，他被索命咒命中过，却奇迹般死里逃生。阿不思形容的感觉恰好是他曾经在禁林里切身感受过的。  
　　“你们的魔法存在链接，”德拉科自顾自解释。“有些东西通过那个链接从你身上传到了你儿子身上，在他的魔法能力没有觉醒前当然不会对他造成影响，但觉醒后，它们会活过来。”  
　　这形容简直熟悉得毛骨悚然！哈利忍不住打了个寒颤，曾经靠着一片灵魂碎片和伏地魔联系起来的黑发巫师心情复杂地问：“传过去的东西不会是灵魂吧？”  
　　如果无意间把自己儿子变成了自己的魂器，哈利简直想给自己一个阿瓦达。  
　　德拉科的表情扭曲了；“什么，灵魂？！”他厌恶地皱眉，“就不说如果是灵魂的话，噩梦根本不会在他魔力暴动后才出现，你把灵魂当成什么了波特？切片面包吗？”  
　　哈利不受控制地想到了长着伏地魔脸的切片面包，当下恶心得决定至少一个月不想看见任何切片面包。  
　　“最大的可能性就是记忆和情绪，”曾经对着伏地魔的脸吃过几十顿饭的前食死徒显然已经不会被这种程度的比喻恶心到了，“魔法这东西是有记忆的。”  
　　这个说法哈利在还是个普通傲罗时就听很多人说过，有些时候他们会利用魔法的这个特性来确定犯人，倒不是没办法理解。  
　　“但为什么是我，为什么是阿不思？”哈利不解地问。  
　　“那是因为，你，哈利･波特，十七岁就能打败黑魔王的救世主，你的魔法能力远比其他人要高！别忙着否认！这不是讽刺，是事实。”德拉科嘴上说不是讽刺，表情却相当玩味。  
　　“至于为什么是阿不思･波特，这就要涉及到我那个没什么道理的猜测了，你自己去看他，波特，别告诉我你看不出来他简直就是缩小版的你。然后就涉及到麻瓜们的知识，决定长相的那东西是叫什么来着？哦，对了，基因。你们能够表达的基因重合度很高，你们的形态最相似，而魔法总喜欢往最合适的容器里钻。听起来很麻烦，实际上，你可以把它想象成会在世代间遗传的易容马格斯。当子代与母体的相似度达到一定程度它才有可能遗传。”  
　　一段话听得哈利云里雾里，简称没听懂。虽然看德拉科的样子似乎猜测有理有据，但他说的东西毕竟不在哈利的涉猎范围内。为了不冷场，黑发巫师只好应和：  
　　“没想到现在你那么了解麻瓜的知识。”  
　　德拉科还没来及收回的手臂就那么僵在了半空。  
　　“有关治病的我都挺了解的。”他干巴巴地说。  
　　“梅林啊！我受够了，波特。今天一下午我说完了平时半个月的话！”在哈利能够说什么之前，德拉科大吼着走向客厅，“我得回去好好想想怎么让小波特开口，今天就到这儿了，我累了。”  
　　“或者你也可以留下。”这句话在经过大脑之前便脱口而出，哈利看着德拉科奇怪的眼神，连忙补充：“我的意思是，已经很晚了，或许你可以吃完晚饭再走。”  
　　“感谢你的好意，但是不，利亚还在等我。”德拉科抓了把飞路粉；“回见，波特。”  
　　“至少你在有一堆波特的时候可以叫我哈利……”  
　　最后一句没说完的话来不及传进德拉科耳朵里，壁炉里的火已经和那个人一起消失了。哈利尴尬地半伸着手，摇摇头，将它插回口袋。  
　　“回见，德拉科。”  
　　他轻声说，像是怕被谁听到。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：巴西队的追球手，阿不思的偶像。2014年的魁地奇世界杯比赛中波特家只有阿不思是唯一一个支持巴西队的。本文时间线目前在2013年


	4. 现在天已破晓

　　德拉科第五次下来倒水喝的时候，金妮翻完了手中报纸的体育版。  
　　“我家其实是有一只家养小精灵的，”她忍不住提醒，“而且是会很乐意见到你的那种。”  
　　“我知道。”德拉科哑着嗓子说，“但我得找点儿理由出来，整个下午都看着那张脸太难为我了。”  
　　“这简直没道理，金妮芙拉。”他扶着额头，“我第一次见完全不搭理我的小屁孩子。小波特面对你的时候也不说话吗？如果他打定主意不说话，那我一点办法都没有。”  
　　“以前的话，不是；现在，是的。”金妮摊开手。阿不思从几个星期前开始拒绝说话，她尝试了所有想得到的方法，也仅仅是偶尔能得到简单的回应，并且这个频率相当低。如果不是无可奈何她绝对不会在知道了和自己通信的人的身份之后依旧选择求助于他。  
　　德拉科长叹一口气。“波特说小波特之前也挺安静的，他有没有对什么特别感兴趣？”  
　　“你什么时候和哈利谈过这些了？”  
　　“这是你的重点吗？”  
　　当然不，只要你们俩不在这儿打起来把房子拆了，干什么我都没意见。金妮在心里念叨。  
　　“嗯……”她瞥了眼手中的报纸，“魁地奇？不过他没特别喜欢自己玩儿，只是喜欢某个球星。阿尔到现在也没骑过飞天扫帚。”  
　　“同龄人呢？韦斯莱家那么多小孩儿，他和谁在一块的时候话会多点儿？”  
　　“罗丝。”这次金妮回答得很干脆，“他们一般大，而且罗丝也喜欢看书，所以他们的共同话题比较多。”顿了顿，她补充：“但如果你想把罗丝找过来刺激阿尔说话，我劝你还是免了。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我没有说赫敏不好的意思，但罗丝说话和赫敏没区别。”看着德拉科迷茫的表情，金妮强调：“赫敏说话是什么样的你不知道？就是，讲道理，讲很多很多道理。上次罗丝把阿尔气得锁上门半天没出来。”  
　　“好吧，格兰芬多乖乖女。”德拉科哼了声，嘲笑地评价。  
　　“闭嘴，斯莱特林恶霸！”  
　　“所以，你听见她是怎么叫我的了？”德拉科伸手往背后一捞，把准备恶作剧的詹姆拽了出来。“想恶作剧我，小子，你早了二十年。”  
　　詹姆挣扎着试图甩掉德拉科的手。“这没道理！”他愤愤地说，“为什么你每次都能躲开？！”  
　　“因为我玩儿这种小把戏的时候你妈还是个没去霍格沃茨的小屁孩子呢！”  
　　金妮团起手中的报纸冲德拉科砸了过去，德拉科侧身躲开。  
　　“啧啧，你不光不管你儿子，还助纣为虐！”  
　　“你之前也看到我教训他了，”金妮毫无歉意地耸耸肩，“我尽力了。”  
　　德拉科松开手，整整衣领，顺便用魔咒拦下了向自己扔来的小圆球，精准地投进垃圾桶。再看过去时詹姆已经跑上了楼梯，趴在扶手上低头冲他扮鬼脸。  
　　他不由得感慨：“他的精力要是能分一半给他弟弟，我也犯不着来你家找不愉快。话说回来既然你平时那么闲，就没想过带他出去散散心？”  
　　“我当然试过！”被德拉科质疑了不会养孩子的金妮感觉受到了巨大的冒犯，“如果有用，我也犯不着找你来给我自己添堵。”  
　　两人的目光在空中交汇，迸射火花，于是在哈利回到家时，看到的就是自己妻子和德拉科･马尔福互瞪的画面。  
　　“……你们这是在干什么？”  
　　一直被金妮警告说不要一看到马尔福就退化成三岁儿童的哈利･波特，面对这个连他都觉得幼稚的画面，眉头直抽。  
　　“哦，没什么。”德拉科率先回神，眨了眨酸疼的眼。“已经这么晚了？”他确认了下手表，谁知道法律执行司司长会不会心血来潮早退？又没人管得着他。  
　　事实证明哈利还是遵守了魔法部规定的下班时间，德拉科头疼地抱怨：“行吧，看来我又浪费了一下午……”  
　　“阿尔还是什么都没说？”哈利打断道。  
　　德拉科耸耸肩，都懒得回答了。突然间他又想起了什么；“波特，我记得格兰杰说过想把电路网络引入魔法界？她成功没？”  
　　“什么？当然没有！你以为那是说引入就能引入的？连普通的手表在魔法界都不能用！”哈利愣了下，没明白德拉科是什么意思，打算提供赞助资金吗？  
　　那边金妮已经替他问了出来：“你居然会关心这个？”  
　　“不，我不关心。”纯血巫师不屑地说，“但我家也有个难搞的小子，他黏我们太厉害了，在我说去霍格沃茨要住校后闹了几天非要让我找到只要他想就能立刻联系上我们的方法。说实话，除了给他买个手机以外我想不出来别的方法，可手机在魔法界又不能用。”  
　　察觉到空气有些诡异的安静，德拉科停下了自说自话的解释，受不了地转向另外两人。  
　　“认真的？我都不知道陪利亚看多少次电影了，你们还在奇怪我会知道手机？”  
　　“不，不止是这个……算了那不重要。”哈利摆摆手，“你说什么来着？立刻联系？我大概能解决这个。”  
　　哈利说完，三步并作两步跑上了楼梯，边跑边喊：“上来一趟，马尔福！”  
　　“什……我正打算回家！”  
　　“耽误不了你五分钟！”  
　　“你他妈……啧。”心里明白如果不按着哈利的来，下次见面他怕是会被烦死。而照现在这种每天都得往波特家跑的频率，想一直躲着哈利显然不现实。德拉科烦躁地咋舌，刚抬起一只腿就被金妮按住了肩膀。  
　　“你们两个，”金妮警告道：“不许在楼上打起来！”  
　　“放心吧金妮芙拉，”德拉科嫌弃地抖掉她的手，“只要波特不动手，我肯定不会先动手。”  
　　……我就是不信哈利绝不会先动手啊？！金妮崩溃地望着天花板，放空自己不愿意再过多思考。  
　　二楼书房的门大开着，像是一个无声的邀请，于是德拉科就那么晃了进去。哈利跪在地上，半个身子都钻进了柜子里，霹雳哐啷不知道在找什么。他刚在哈利身后站定，黑发巫师便发出一声惊喜的呼声，从里面掏出一个精致的木盒子。  
　　德拉科挑眉；“这什么？”他毫不犹豫地接了过来，打开后发现里面是两面普通的圆手镜。德拉科将镜子翻来覆去看了好一会儿，意义不明地笑出声。  
　　“双面镜？”他说，“我还不知道你什么时候开始收集这种罕见的魔法道具了。”  
　　“最开始是小天狼星和我爸爸的，他们在被分别关禁闭的时候用来联系对方。”哈利被德拉科语气中的讽刺弄得不自在地换了个站姿。“后来我爸爸的那块给了我，小天狼星的那面被卖给了别人，不过我又买回来了。”  
　　“哦——所以是祖传的。”德拉科拖着长腔应和，把镜子抛起来又接住，“你确定要给我？”  
　　无视了德拉科语气中的讽刺，哈利叹气，“放我这儿也没用。我只碰上过两次应该用它的情况，但哪一次都忘了。或许我早该给你一块儿……不过，现在你也能用得上。”  
　　“难得你这么大方，波特，那我就不客气了。”  
　　双面镜对他来说不是什么稀罕东西，但要让他去买的话德拉科还真不知道能去哪儿买。既然有人肯白送，傻子才不要。  
　　德拉科刚想走出门，又被哈利一句话喊了回来。  
　　“你就没什么别的想说的？”  
　　他转了个圈靠在门框上，“我不知道我还有什么想说的，或许你可以提醒我？”德拉科语气不善。  
　　哈利本来就没什么底气，被德拉科一堵直接把词全给忘了，支支吾吾半天还是放弃了原本的话题。  
　　“我觉得你可以改改对我的称呼。”最终，他只是这么说，“在一个所有住民都是波特的家里喊我波特，这太奇怪了。”  
　　“首先，当我在这儿的时候，基本上你都不会在，所以我认为无所谓；其次，我有方法让你们明白我喊的是谁，所以我认为特别无所谓。”德拉科嗤笑；“而且你认真的？在你还喊我马尔福的时候指望我喊你教名？”  
　　“我现在就能改口。”哈利立刻回答。  
　　德拉科笑出声，听上去几乎是善意的：“不，你不会。就像你说的，这屋子里除了我之外全都是波特，所以没必要。”  
  


* * *

  
　　斯科皮拿到双面镜后十分激动，一晚上拉着德拉科和阿斯托利亚测试了不下三十次。他没有问德拉科从哪儿得到的双面镜，在孩子眼里父母就是这样无所不能的存在。但阿斯托利亚就没那么好糊弄了，作为同样是从小生活在魔法界的人，她当然明白双面镜的罕见。  
　　“没记错的话，每天下午都是你去给神秘患者治疗的时间。”  
　　终于把斯科皮哄上床睡觉之后，阿斯托利亚撑着脸，看拒绝自己帮助的德拉科捣鼓那一头这么多年还是捣鼓不顺手的头发。  
　　“你在哪儿弄来的双面镜，德拉科？”  
　　“神秘患者家属给的，算是小费。”德拉科不小心梳到了打结的发尾，疼得呲牙咧嘴。“我没想到这次的麻烦居然是出在患者本人就是不愿意开口上，所以我每天下午就是过去对着他一个人说话，什么时候能把他烦到开口就算我赢了。”  
　　听到这阿斯托利亚控制不住笑了起来；“哦德拉科，这不就是你的特长吗！”  
　　她可忘不了最初正式开始和自己约会的那段时间，一紧张就滔滔不绝地批判任何目所能及的无生命物体的德拉科能烦到什么程度，当然，烦要加上引号，毕竟他红着脸结结巴巴的样子傻子都看得出来是因为紧张。  
　　德拉科难过地呻吟；“谢谢你的肯定利亚，我现在已经对这件事产生足够的怀疑了，我需要信心。”  
　　因为阿斯托利亚再三肯定了德拉科话唠时的烦人程度——并且这除了让他越听越崩溃之外并没有任何作用——再次面对不说话的阿不思时，德拉科终于从怀疑自己发展到了怀疑阿不思的发声能力。  
　　他有种这辈子都不想再说话了的冲动。  
　　德拉科不是没考虑过从哈利下手，毕竟他差不多可以断言阿不思的噩梦一定是来自哈利的经历，如果能知道噩梦真正的原因，也好能找个谈话的切入点。  
　　原因不是死亡，当然不是，如果原因是死亡那么阿不思会被吓醒的时间点不可能在死亡过程中，而是死掉的那个瞬间。  
　　但人和人的承受能力从来都不是一样的，更不要说一个经历过战争的成年人和一个八岁的小孩子了。也就是说有些事哈利･波特觉得没什么大不了的，但在阿不思感受来却难以承受。  
　　金发巫师苦思冥想试图寻找下一个话题，这时他的口袋突然开始发热。  
　　德拉科的心脏猛地缩紧。  
　　之前他说谎了，在金妮质问他居然会关注赫敏的提议时他撒谎说没有关注。实际上德拉科何止是在关心，他真的给研究这个的巫师小组匿名捐过研究资金。因为虽说大部分时间德拉科都会在家，但他还是会担心当自己不在家的时候阿斯托利亚会不会突然出事，她的身体自从血源诅咒的症状出现便一天不如一天了，他是真的需要能够实时联络的工具。  
　　心惊胆战地从口袋中掏出双面镜，在看到镜子里斯科皮灿烂的笑脸时，德拉科说不准自己是想立刻回家给他一个脑瓜崩还是松口气幸好谁都没出事。  
　　“斯科皮。”德拉科把镜子竖在书桌上，严肃地说：“现在是我的工作时间，如果没什么要紧事不要在工作时间打扰我。”  
　　在镜子的另一侧，前一天才刚得到新玩具的斯科皮显然兴奋得连礼貌都忘了大半；“我还没见过你工作的样子呢，爸爸！我保证只有这一次！而且妈妈说了，‘估计又是没进展的一天’所以我才挑现在试双面镜！我想试试离得很远时它还能不能用！”  
　　“斯科皮，我假设你的记性还没差到我昨晚刚给你解释的双面镜的使用守则你现在已经忘光，有好奇心是好事，但是……”  
　　像是有蚂蚁沿着后背往上爬，德拉科打了个哆嗦飞快回头，没来及假装看书的阿不思偷看的眼神就这么和德拉科撞上了，那双眼中透露出的情绪对德拉科而言见鬼的熟悉。  
　　“斯科皮，”他飞快地扭了回去，“你想来看看我工作的地方吗？”


	5. 许珀里翁的命运之歌

　　德拉科从楼上冲下来，下到最后一阶时无意间往旁边瞥了眼，于是抓着楼梯扶手把自己甩进客厅。  
　　“真巧啊波特，正好你也在。”他根本懒得管为什么对方会在上班时间出现在家里，满心都是好不容易找到突破口的激动；“你们介意我带个外援过来吗？很有可能让你儿子开口的那种。”  
　　即使有什么质疑，在听到最后一句话时也被压下去了。  
　　即使如此，在看到德拉科･马尔福牵着个小号德拉科･马尔福踏出壁炉时，波特夫妇还是忍不住揉了揉眼。  
　　“这就是你说的外援？”金妮问。  
　　“这是你儿子？”哈利问。  
　　德拉科翻白眼，“不，这是我从对角巷捡来的——你们能问点儿有价值的问题吗？”  
　　“我觉得你还是有必要回答我的问题的，马尔福。”金妮抗议。  
　　德拉科又翻了个白眼，并没有回答的意思。  
　　突然被带到一个陌生环境的斯科皮眨眨眼，往后缩了半步，小心翼翼地开口：“你们好，我是斯科皮，斯科皮･许珀里翁･马尔福。”  
　　大人们还在用眼神交流斯科皮看不懂的信息，金发的小巫师暗暗松了口气，在心里嘀咕果然他们就像父亲说的一样不好相处。  
　　“嗨，你好。”轻声细语的招呼从旁边传来，斯科皮扭头，看到了一个红头发的女孩儿。  
　　“我叫莉莉･卢娜･波特，你可以叫我莉莉，我能叫你斯科皮吗？”  
　　看了看马上就要吵起来的大人们，斯科皮立刻决定还是和同龄人呆在一起安全。  
　　“马尔福，你必须给我解释清楚，你把你儿子带过来是什么意思？”金妮双手在胸前抱怀，“我不是怀疑他什么，但如果你是觉得在同龄人面前阿尔更容易开口，我告诉过你了，这个方法我们试过，没用。所以你都办不到的事你指望一个小孩子能干什么！”  
　　“我不知道你们是怎么瞎了眼没注意到的，不过格兰芬多向来眼神儿不好，我就不强求了。”德拉科嘲讽道，“根据我这几天的观察，他翻来覆去假装看的那几本书全都是旧的魔药课本、他的书架上放着水晶球、他是弗洛雷斯的狂热球迷可除了一张海报外我在他的房间里没有看到任何和魁地奇有关的物品。现在，告诉我波特，你上学的时候最讨厌什么课？”  
　　“魔药。”哈利想都没想脱口而出。  
　　“我记得你也不喜欢占卜，”金妮看了他一眼，“因为特里劳妮总是喜欢假设你怎么死的。”  
　　“最喜欢的活动呢？”  
　　“魁地奇。”  
　　“不错，最后一个问题，最讨厌的同龄人——好的，这个不用回答，是个人都知道你讨厌我。”德拉科摊开手，“所以我猜，大概是因为潜意识里排斥给他带来噩梦的你的过去，似乎你儿子对你喜欢的都不太喜欢，但对你不喜欢的都有那么点儿好感，让斯科皮来试试又不会糟到哪儿去。”  
　　“……你本人都在阿尔面前晃几天了，不是一点儿用都没有吗？”哈利在被德拉科的歪理带走前急忙刹车。  
　　“所以我说了是同龄人。”德拉科难得耐心地解释，“他做噩梦的时候梦到被杀死的是他自己，不是你，所以他应该是下意识把所有你的同龄人替换成了他的同龄人。现在都过去多少年了？他看着我没什么反应也正常，但看着斯科皮可能就觉得有点熟悉。”  
　　“爸！！妈！！”詹姆突然惨叫着跑了过来，“外面有个金毛小子要把我妹妹抢走了！！”  
　　金妮狠狠瞪了德拉科一眼，她就不该相信一个长得和德拉科･马尔福一样的人是个善茬，就算还是个小孩子！  
　　然而紧张地推开门后金妮愣了，转身用拳头在詹姆头上钻了钻。  
　　“会陪你妹妹玩儿不叫把你妹妹抢走，詹姆！！”  
　　坐在沙发上手里拿着本童话书的斯科皮不明所以地看向门口。  
　　“嗯……莉莉说这里面有很多单词她不认识，所以要我帮她念。”他示意自己手中的书，“这不太合适吗，波特夫人？”  
　　看着那张和现在的德拉科有八成相似的脸露出融化人心的微笑，金妮的心脏和大脑显然对这种反差接受的都不是那么好，差点儿死机。  
　　詹姆又喊了起来：“你看！莉莉都不和我一起玩儿了！”  
　　“你都不会给我念书！”莉莉扒着斯科皮的肩膀露出脑袋，气鼓鼓地说。“你都撕坏我好几本书了，詹姆！阿尔现在又不说话不理我！”  
　　金妮的大脑终于把面前的小孩子和外面的成年人分开，她苦恼地叹了口气。  
　　“不，这没什么，斯科皮。”斯科皮暗暗松了口气；“还有詹姆，下次再这么大惊小怪前，把你想说的话过一遍脑子！”  
　　“没错，我就是这么干的，要是我不这么说妈你还不一定过来呢！”  
　　那个瞬间金妮第不知道多少次动了想把詹姆扔给莫丽的念头，对付这种混世魔王莫丽比她有经验多了。  
　　哈利奇怪地看着一点都不着急才晃过来的德拉科，后者摊开手。“比起我，斯科皮更像他妈妈，他才不会惹麻烦。”  
　　“看出来了。”哈利小声念叨，“和你一点都不像。”  
　　“你真的认为有用吗？我是说，你认为阿尔会和他说话。”  
　　“我不知道。”德拉科干脆地承认，“而且准确来说，只要你儿子能给点儿反应我就谢天谢地了，吵架也行。但这个不太可能，毕竟你那么讨厌我，所以他讨厌斯科皮的可能性很小。”  
　　“实际上我没……”  
　　“上学的时候，波特，别否认我们那时候就是想弄死对方。”德拉科冲屋子里喊：“斯科皮！过来！”  
　　“好的，父亲。”斯科皮将书还给莉莉，低声安慰了她两句，侧着身挤出门。“有什么事？”他这才注意到站在后面的哈利，轻声细语地打了个招呼。  
　　哈利神情复杂地盯着他，没有回应，金发小巫师不自在地刚想要后退，德拉科就在他面前蹲下挡住了哈利的视线。  
　　“记得来之前我怎么告诉你的？”他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“我想让你和另一个男孩儿聊聊天。”  
　　“一个新朋友？”斯科皮问。  
　　……德拉科犯难了。  
　　“也许，”他最终这么说，“其实你们也可以吵起来。”  
　　“我才不会和别人吵架呢，爸爸！”斯科皮抗议道，想到德拉科小时候的模样，哈利和金妮都不太相信地看向他们。  
　　“他叫什么名字，在哪儿？”斯科皮略带不安地瞥了眼詹姆。虽然他不会和别人吵架，但如果那个别人是詹姆……别人会不会和他吵架还真不好说。  
　　“不，不是那只活蹦乱跳的猴子。”德拉科嫌弃地把斯科皮的脑袋转过来。“如果你想和那孩子做朋友，我想，你最好让他自己告诉你他的名字。”  
　　他就不信被追着问名字问上一下午阿不思还能一句话不说。  
　　“你这也太缺德了吧。”瞬间明白了德拉科本意的哈利忍不住低声念叨，而德拉科只是朝他假笑。  
　　出乎所有人的意料，当德拉科带着斯科皮去找阿不思，斯科皮在屋里小心地晃了一圈也没能引起阿不思的注意后直接跑了出来，狠狠地拽了把德拉科的衣角，趁着德拉科没站稳弯腰从他口袋里掏了一把糖出来，啪嗒啪嗒又跑了回去。  
　　“嗨，我是斯科皮･许珀里翁･马尔福，你可以叫我斯科皮。你叫什么名字？你想吃糖吗？我这里有很多。”  
　　被惊到的阿不思猛地后退贴在墙上，瞪大眼睛看着像颗炮弹一样闯进自己安全距离内的斯科皮，绿色的眼睛被吓得有点发光。  
　　斯科皮丝毫没有退缩的意思，反而笑得更灿烂了，他再次向前伸了伸手。  
　　阿不思缓缓低头，看了看他手里的水果糖再看看斯科皮的脸，僵持了半分钟，斯科皮的胳膊都有点儿酸了，他终于抬起一只胳膊。  
　　然后从斯科皮手中挑了一颗紫色的糖。  
　　“嘿，你喜欢葡萄味儿的？我比较喜欢草莓的。”斯科皮甩了甩胳膊，不客气地在阿不思床边坐下。  
　　“我爸爸不喜欢草莓的，所以每次都是给我，他说草莓味儿有点儿太甜了。可是，这可是糖！糖不就该是甜的吗。”斯科皮往自己嘴里扔了块草莓糖，说话时糖果和牙齿碰撞发出兵乓的脆响。  
　　“……阿不思･西弗勒斯･波特，”另一个略带沙哑的声音突然响起，听上去像是许久没上油的机械重新开始运转。“你可以叫我阿不思。”黑发男孩伸出一只手，握住斯科皮说话时在半空中挥动的手臂，轻轻摇了摇。  
　　门外的三人目瞪口呆，下一秒，德拉科揪着哈利的领子把他甩到了墙上。  
　　“哈利･波特！”他气得连话都说不连贯了。“那他妈的……你儿子怎么回事？！他是什么怪物！梅林啊，斯科皮第一次一声不吭就掏我的口袋！我那么懂礼貌可爱的斯科皮！都是你儿子的错！！”  
　　“What the fuck？！”突然间小儿子就被扣了那么大一口黑锅的哈利也怒了，“怎么就不可能是你儿子平时在你面前装乖，实际上就和你小时候一样是个混蛋了？！”  
　　“废话，我儿子什么样你能比我清楚？！肯定是小波特的错！”  
　　“明明是你儿子自己的问题！我儿子什么样我还比你清楚呢！”  
　　“你都不知道你儿子现在喜欢什么讨厌什么你还真好意思说？”  
　　“父亲！安静点儿好吗？阿不思都听不见我说话了！”斯科皮从屋子里探出脑袋，看到德拉科和哈利之间剑拔弩张的架势后吓得一哆嗦。  
　　“他……他们这是……”斯科皮快要哭出来了，慌不择路地向金妮求助，金妮连忙站过去挡住斯科皮的视线。  
　　“别担心斯科皮，这是你父亲和哈利交流感情的正常方式。”女巫安抚道。  
　　“真……真的吗……”  
　　“当然！我保证这很正常，从上学起他们就这样了。”并且持续到现在谁也没干掉谁。金妮在心里补充，她把斯科皮推进房间；“你去和阿不思玩儿吧，别担心他们。”  
　　“哦……哦……”斯科皮一步三回头被推进屋子，金妮微笑着关上门，转过身脸上表情瞬间破裂。  
　　“你们两个！！”她怒吼，“加起来都不到三岁吗？！”


	6. 我见过你流泪

　　“……就像之前说的那样，阿不思。”德拉科尽力把语调放轻，试着不让阿不思感到冒犯。“你只需要回答我的问题，但不想回答的话直接告诉我就行，好吗？”  
　　门缝里偷看的斯科皮不断比划着“加油！”和“你没问题的！”的手势，也不知道是比给谁看的。  
　　德拉科干脆挥挥魔杖关紧了门。  
　　连续一个星期德拉科每天下午去波特家时都带上了斯科皮，虽然斯科皮让阿不思在刚见面时就几乎是主动告知了姓名，但那天并没有更多的进展。晚上回家后德拉科问斯科皮你们下午都在聊些什么，斯科皮说，我在给他讲我喜欢的魁地奇球星。  
　　“阿不思都说什么了？”德拉科继续问。  
　　“阿不思？”斯科皮眨眨眼，“阿不思什么也没说。”  
　　敢情你是自己叨叨了一下午啊？！自己叨叨了远不止一个下午的德拉科·马尔福没有一点自觉地在心里吐槽。  
　　“那他在干什么？”德拉科心累地问，“我们离开的时候，我看到他冲你挥手了，你们成为朋友了吗？”  
　　“我认为是的……阿不思他就是一直在听着啊？有时候点点头什么的，听得可认真了！不过阿不思是真的太不喜欢说话了。”虽然相比起同龄人，斯科皮安静地有点儿过分，但毕竟还是不到十岁的小孩子，遇见阿不思这种完全不想说话的就忍不住抱怨了起来。  
　　成吧，好歹会点头，有进步，换成我他理都不理。德拉科安慰自己。  
　　“那么，斯科皮。”他蹲下平视儿子，“你明天还愿意和我去找阿不思吗？”  
　　斯科皮兴奋地跳了起来；“我可以吗？！”  
　　德拉科默默吞回了准备好的劝说方案，艰难地点了点头。  
　　梅林啊，波特家的小子到底给斯科皮下了什么迷魂药？他们才认识不到半天！  
　　实际上，德拉科不是不能理解斯科皮对于跟着他去波特家的热衷。他带斯科皮出门的次数不少，但很少会去巫师聚集的任何地方。德拉科知道大部分人对自己的看法是什么，也清楚那些人都在瞎传什么关于斯科皮的谣言，而他不想让斯科皮听到这些。所以每次出门，基本都是三个人一起去麻瓜界到处旅游，旅游当然不会遇见能够经常联系的朋友。  
　　至于自己小时候经常会一起玩儿的那些朋友家的孩子，连德拉科都不是很想让他们混在一起，阿斯托利亚就更不用说了，显然他们都不想让那些“麻瓜如蝼蚁”的老旧思想影响到斯科皮。德拉科本身就是在充斥着那些偏见的环境中长大的，他知道想要改变有多难。  
　　毕竟他到现在也没彻底改过来，虽然德拉科可以毫无心理压力地和麻瓜交谈，但他还是不希望斯科皮会和麻瓜建立什么友谊。  
　　所以，斯科皮几乎不认识什么巫师，更不要提同龄巫师了，突然间多了个玩伴他当然会兴奋。  
　　第二天去到波特家的斯科皮依旧抱着极大的热情，而早上成功得到了阿不思对早餐要求的金妮同样对斯科皮表现出了热烈的欢迎。詹姆则是明显不喜欢他，因为莉莉对斯科皮的到来还是很激动——这个激动没有持续太久，在明白了斯科皮是来帮助阿不思、所以整个下午都得和阿不思待在一起后就变成了失望。  
　　一个星期过去，德拉科不知道斯科皮用了什么方法，他没详细询问。或许就只是阿不思愿意在面对斯科皮时开口，波特家的小儿子从对任何人都爱搭不理到了面对斯科皮时会点头摇头、主动分享喜欢的东西、偶尔用简单的词回答对话，简直是质的飞跃。但他还是不愿意睡觉，即使累得睡着了也一定会在一个小时内被噩梦惊醒。德拉科看了看阿不思眼下的黑眼圈，回到家后对斯科皮提出希望他能对阿不思说，德拉科想和阿不思聊天，自己有可能帮他摆脱噩梦。  
　　这么拖下去不是办法，德拉科不认为阿不思的情况能够让他慢慢来，他必须要抓紧时间，否则谁知道这孩子会被噩梦折磨成什么样。  
　　原以为斯科皮需要和阿不思商量一下午，没想到大约只过了一个小时，斯科皮就跑下了楼梯，对德拉科说阿不思同意了。  
　　这导致德拉科有点儿没调整过来状态。  
　　对面的阿不思动作僵硬，盯着德拉科看了好一会儿，终于缓缓点头。  
　　“你能记住自己的噩梦，是吗？”  
　　阿不思顿了顿，再次点头。  
　　“我听说你每次的噩梦都不太一样，但它们之前还是存在明显的共同点的——我是指，除了把你吓醒的那部分——是吗？”  
　　还是点头。  
　　“你有想过自己为什么会做噩梦吗？”  
　　阿不思没有任何动作，然而过了一会儿，他开口了：“我没想明白。”  
　　这句话里唯一值得惊讶的，大概只有阿不思开口了这一点。  
　　德拉科托着下巴，点了点头。“那么，阿不思，你介意告诉我在你的梦里，最明显的共同点是什么吗？”  
　　阿不思慢慢将目光移到德拉科脸上，从上到下扫视了他十几遍，而后看向门口。  
　　“斯科皮。”阿不思说。  
　　德拉科一口气没上来。  
　　你们才认识一个星期！！他差点儿就要这么喊出来，随即反应过来，阿不思口中的“斯科皮”怕不是德拉科本人。  
　　这的确能解释很多事，比如为什么看到双面镜里的斯科皮时会挪不开眼，原本德拉科以为那是阿不思和哈利之间魔法链接的问题，毕竟他都下意识亲近魔药和占卜排斥魁地奇了，而不论怎么想，哈利都不是那种会告诉自己儿子他上学时爱恨喜恶的类型。  
　　所以德拉科最初以为，阿不思对斯科皮的亲近同样是某种潜意识。但那还是有些说不通，哪怕德拉科都三十多了，只看长相，只要眼没瞎谁都能看出来他和斯科皮根本是一个模子里刻出来的，他本人都在这儿，再怎么着也不至于无视他却注意到斯科皮。  
　　除非是真的见过“斯科皮”，虽然那个“斯科皮”其实是德拉科。  
　　德拉科心情复杂地看向门口又推开门探进个脑袋的儿子。  
　　我当初有那么傻吗？他不知道第多少次产生自我怀疑。  
　　“好吧……你知道我是来帮你摆脱噩梦的是吗？”德拉科决定暂时把那个问题放下。  
　　阿不思歪着头耸耸肩。  
　　“所以呢，阿不思，我希望你能相信我。”德拉科循循善诱，“如果你不信任我，我没办法进入你的梦中，没办法将会让你做噩梦的怪物打败。”  
　　黑发男孩满眼“你哄小孩儿呢”的鄙视表情。  
　　“你可能认为我是在哄你，没关系，可以理解。但有时候现实就是荒谬得像故事一样。如果你脑海中没有那个‘怪物’——或者你可以叫它诅咒、心结，任何你喜欢的称呼——你怎么会一直做噩梦呢？”  
　　阿不思将腿更加缩近身子，“我可以相信你。”说是这么说，他的语气中明显充满了警惕。“把它赶走。”  
　　德拉科轻笑出声。“不，阿不思，信任不是你说相信就真的相信的。如果信任可以靠说出口就成真，有多少人会和现在活得不同。”  
　　“那怎么办？”阿不思听上去有些不耐烦了。  
　　“我们可以从最基础的开始！”德拉科打了个响指，“首先，和我一起走出这间屋子，随便做点儿什么你喜欢做的事，好吗？”  
  


* * *

  
　　“波特。”德拉科站在楼梯拐角，冲楼上扬了扬下巴，“上来一趟，有话问你。”  
　　哈利看上去已经等好久有个人能把自己喊起来了，立刻解脱地扔下了手中的文件，甚至站起来蹦了两下。  
　　“别打起来、别吵起来。”写新闻稿的金妮头也不抬地警告。  
　　“放心吧金妮，不会的！”哈利差不多是蹦哒着上楼去了，金妮翻了个白眼，低声念叨我怎么一点儿也不信呢。  
　　哈利跟着德拉科来到书房，刚关上门，金发巫师就扔了个静音咒在门上。  
　　哈利还没松开门把的手顿了顿。  
　　“我问小波特他为什么不想说话，他说，心情不好。”德拉科靠坐在桌子上，手指敲了敲一个明显装着什么东西的木盒。“这里面是什么？这个盒子很罕见，我家也有一个，用来装不想被别人发现的东西。但你就把它放在这儿？”  
　　“只是对我来说的一件重要的东西（A precious thing）。”哈利瞥了眼，回答道。  
　　“Precious？”德拉科打趣道：“至尊魔戒（The one ring¹）吗？我是不是发现了你统治世界的邪恶计划？”  
　　“你到底在说什么？”  
　　“……算了，没什么。”德拉科摆摆手把话题拉了回来。“然后我又问了为什么不想出屋子，他说是因为害怕。”他用手势阻止了哈利的提问。“我和他商量了一下午，他同意从明天起试着走出来。不过我劝你们别尝试，我可不想前功尽弃。也别问我他害怕什么，还不到告诉你们的时候。”  
　　“所以，这和你专门把我叫上来有什么关系？”哈利干脆靠在了门上，看得德拉科眉头一抽。“你不是宁愿对金妮汇报都不想和我说话吗？”  
　　“梅林啊，成熟点儿行吗？那是因为她在的时间比你多！”德拉科扶额，“今天只是因为有事问你，顺便就给你汇报一下进度，省得再多说一遍了。”  
　　“需要用上静音咒的问题？”哈利挑眉。  
　　“……实际上，我打算揍你一顿，用了静音咒就没人听见你呼救了。”他翻了个白眼，随口瞎扯；“认真的，波特。回答我的问题：在你看来除了长相以外，斯科皮和我还有哪里像了？”  
　　哈利居然真的认真思考了一会儿，坚定地断言：“没一点儿像的地方。”  
　　“我想也是。”德拉科叹气，“不过话说回来，是我的错觉吗波特？你似乎对我儿子有很大意见。”  
　　“不，不是你的错觉。我不喜欢他。”哈利承认。“你有什么意见吗，马尔福？”  
　　“他妈的我当然有意见！！”德拉科彻底火了，“斯科皮心思太细他看得出来！他问过我好几次他是不是哪地方做的让你不高兴了！波特，就当是礼尚往来成吗？在我还是你小儿子的治疗师期间，对斯科皮客气点儿！”  
　　“没把他赶出去我他妈已经很客气了！”哈利不甘示弱地吼了回来。“天啊马尔福，你什么毛病？我讨厌谁还得经过你同意？！”  
　　“别人我管不着，斯科皮是我儿子！”  
　　“他妈的和你一点儿也不像，我看不出来我讨厌他怎么了！”  
　　这话一出两人同时闭嘴了，尴尬地移开在对方身上的视线。如果把他们的谈话的内容分为安全范围和危险范围的话，显然哈利已经一只脚踏进了危险范围内。  
　　沉默半晌，哈利心累地叹了口气。  
　　“所以，我们没话说了？”他的表情有些难看，“那我就下去了，还有一大堆麻烦事儿等着我处理呢。”  
　　德拉科猛地回神，“不，最后一个问题。”他不再是最初公事公办的语气，颇为好奇地问：“和我有关的噩梦会是什么样的？”  
　　哈利奇怪地回头；“你确定你问的人是……我？”  
　　德拉科点点头。  
　　“我……我不知道该怎么说，”哈利看上去居然有些不知所措。“我根本想不到什么噩梦里会有你。说到底有你在的话，感觉不管发生什么都称不上是噩梦。”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：出自《魔戒》，咕噜把至尊魔戒称作“Precious”，德拉科在玩儿梗，但哈利没看过所以接不上  
> 这就尴尬了.jpg


	7. 寒夜的自画像

　　天冷得仿佛呼出的空气都会在下一秒冻上，却还是不下雪。德拉科冲自己通红的双手吹了口气，将它们塞进口袋。  
　　他抬头看着灰暗的天。德拉科不喜欢冬天，更不喜欢下雪，他本身就是怕冷的体质，恒温咒加羽绒服都暖和不起来，更不要说现在他连围巾手套都没带，只在衬衣外套了件呢绒大衣走在十二月的街道上。  
　　出门前他可没有逛街的计划，然而现在他觉得自己十分有必要在外面吹吹风清醒清醒脑袋再回家。  
　　德拉科让斯科皮先回去了，自己直接通过公共壁炉来到了霍格莫德村。这个时间对角巷的人太多，在热闹的环境里根本没办法冷静。  
　　他吹出一口白气。  
　　在问问题之前他没告诉哈利，阿不思更不可能多说什么。当阿不思说不想出门是因为害怕，害怕外面谁也没有的时候德拉科单纯以为是因为害怕孤独，毕竟哈利小时候也总是一个人。但接着黑发男孩说出“他一消失噩梦就会开始”后，德拉科才发现自己的思考方向从一开始就错了。  
　　说那句话时阿不思一直在往门口看，根本用不着猜，阿不思口中的“他”指的是斯科皮。  
　　所以不怎么乐意说话的阿不思才会时不时给出些反应，因为不想让斯科皮离开。  
　　但还是那句话，阿不思的噩梦源于哈利的经历，阿不思梦里的“斯科皮”实际上应该是德拉科。  
　　阿不思･波特说，他一消失噩梦就会开始；哈利･波特说，我根本想不到什么噩梦里会有你。  
　　真见鬼，虽然他知道死亡经历不是噩梦的根本原因，就是个会吓醒小孩子的片段，但他可没想到他才是噩梦原因？！  
　　如果一开始就知道德拉科才不会答应，哈利･波特同意十个要求德拉科也不答应！这都什么事儿？！他怎么不知道现在在哈利･波特眼里他还能占那么大比重！  
　　非霍格莫德周的霍格莫德村本就没什么人，天气这么冷，为数不多的人也躲进了店里。德拉科一个人站在空荡荡的街上，恍惚间觉得这场景有些眼熟。  
　　战争结束后，回到霍格沃茨的德拉科喜欢上了往外跑，不管是不是霍格莫德周，只要有机会他都会离开城堡。战争留下的后遗症让他变得讨厌封闭环境而喜欢户外，只有在看得见天的地方他才能放松。但在人多的时候他会躲在酒吧角落，尽力降低自身的存在感，饶有兴致地观察其他人的生活。  
　　最初只有他一个，后来又多了一个。两个人躲开所有人的视线，像幽灵一样穿梭在人群中，互相调侃，偶尔往外扔几个恶作剧魔咒，看着被恶搞的人惊慌的模样捂着嘴狂笑。  
　　从来没有人能发现他们，那是只属于两个人的秘密，并且将永远成为秘密。说不清是顺了谁的意。  
　　他在帕笛芙夫人茶馆门口停下了脚步。这间小茶馆多少年了也没想过要换装饰，依旧充满了俗气的蕾丝和紫色的灯光。德拉科惊讶地发现自己还能回想起里面一张挨着一张的四脚圆桌，桌子下空间小得只能勉强躲下一个成年人。但店里的花茶很好喝，星光糖也很好吃。帕笛芙夫人太小气，赠送的糖还不够德拉科抓半把。  
　　当然他总有办法得到更多，他不能刷脸但总有人能，实在不行把对方的隐形小道具抢来用就好了，有资源不利用就是浪费。  
　　人生嘛，总要有一段疯狂张扬的日子。映在玻璃上的影子随着天色渐晚慢慢模糊，白色的雾气填满了视线。德拉科眨眨酸疼的眼睛，挪动脚步。  
　　“好久不见，马尔福先生。要来尝尝看这个星期刚出的新品吗？”蜂蜜公爵的店主弗鲁姆先生在看到他进门时，热情地打招呼。  
　　德拉科顺着弗鲁姆的手势看过去，为了映衬不久后的圣诞节而做成的圣诞树造型托盘上放着三种造型眼熟的糖果。  
　　“这是……死亡圣器？”德拉科好笑地说，拿起一块半透明斗篷形状的软糖在手里捏了捏。  
　　“是的，没错！不知道怎么回事，最近的学生们之间突然又流行起这个故事了。”弗鲁姆示意德拉科尝尝，德拉科将软糖扔进嘴里。  
　　柠檬味儿。  
　　他想这么说，然而张开嘴却发现发不出任何声音。在德拉科不明所以的表情中店主得意地介绍起了这些糖：“这就是隐形斗篷软糖的特点！全都是半透明的，所以看不出来味道，而且吃下去之后舌头会消失十秒！”  
　　“……还真是有创意。”而且一如既往没什么实际意义。德拉科在心里补充，然后往篮子里扔了好几盒。  
　　“还有这边的复活石巧克力，不管你在吃它之前吃了什么，都能吃出那种东西做夹心的巧克力味儿。”  
　　这个倒是有点儿意思。德拉科边点头边又往篮子里扔了几盒。随口问：“老魔杖有什么作用？”  
　　“哦，那个。”弗鲁姆摆摆手，“那个是凑死亡圣器大礼包用的，就是普通的奶油夹心巧克力棒。”  
　　……不不不，某种意义上这才是最糟糕的东西吧！  
　　德拉科坚决拒绝了店主对老魔杖巧克力棒的热情推荐，站在柜台前结账时下意识往右边侧了侧脑袋。  
　　“Ha…”伸出去的胳膊没有撞到任何东西，德拉科只发了一个音的话断在开头。  
　　“马尔福先生？”弗鲁姆疑惑地看着他。  
　　“哦，我是说，”他指向身后；“还是给我拿一份那个死亡圣器礼包吧。”  
　　把所有东西都塞进魔法口袋，德拉科站在店外遮雨棚下，将脸埋进手掌，狠狠地搓了几下。  
　　“Ouch！What the…”被手上的什么东西硌到了眼睛，德拉科脱口而出的脏话说到一半，在他看清左手无名指上的戒指后便吞了回去。  
　　这枚戒指是德拉科当初把密室翻了个底朝天才翻出来的，战争刚结束那段时间魔法部加大了对私藏黑魔法物品的搜查，卢修斯和纳西莎慌张到了“不知道这里面放了什么东西？总之先藏起来！”的地步，搞得不知道多少一点问题都没有的装饰品都被扔进去了，包括现在他和阿斯托利亚手上配对的结婚戒指。找东西的时候他还不敢用飞来咒，谁知道会不会引起盒子山塌方，塌方不是问题，问题是谁知道那里面有没有不能摔的黑魔法物品。  
　　当初带在手上嫌不舒服的维多利亚风格的钻戒现在早就已经习惯它的存在，德拉科缓缓伸出右手，无名指上连戒指印都没留下。  
　　他的表情慢慢柔和下来。左手拇指习惯性搓了搓无名指上的婚戒。  
　　差不多是时候回家了，再不回去他又要赶不上晚饭了。至于那个死亡圣器礼包，之前德拉科没有什么交往密切的朋友能在圣诞节互送礼物，既然一时半会儿摆脱不了波特家的小儿子，把它当作圣诞礼物送到波特家似乎是个不错的选择。  
　　至于会给他们带来什么不好的影响，这可不在德拉科的考虑范围。反正哈利･波特都能光明正大表现出对斯科皮有意见，他怎么就不能报复回去？  
　　——和你一点儿也不像，我看不出来我讨厌他怎么了！  
　　德拉科摇摇头，把这句话甩出脑袋。

 

* * *

 

  
  
☆*:.｡..｡.:*☆

  
　　-这经常发生吗？  
　　-……你指什么？  
　　-就是，呆在哪里的时候突然被人用魔咒攻击……哦，好吧，看来是我多管闲事了？  
　　-显然你不多管闲事的话，我完全可以自己挡住。但是我必须要说，我不介意多个保镖。  
　　-你的烦人程度真是一点儿都没减少！  
　　-搞清楚，波特，是你先来招惹我的。不过说起来，你那个红头发的保镖呢，没跟你一起？  
　　-罗恩是我朋友，不是保镖！而且我们又不是一直在一起的。  
　　-哦，我明白了。两只爱情鸟把救世主抛弃了？真可怜啊，真可怜。  
　　-……  
　　-……让我辩解一下，波特，我不是故意说中的，我说的时候没别的意思，就是想嘲笑嘲笑你。  
　　-闭嘴，马尔福！  
　　-……  
　　-……你什么时候变得会听我的了？  
　　-在我觉得这样能给你带来不愉快的时候。  
　　-算了，我就不该指望你什么好的。我今天不想和你吵。  
　　-真巧，我也没这个心情。  
　　-……所以，你为什么一个人在这儿？  
　　-我以为，你知道“不和我吵起来”的最好方法是别理我，显然我高估了你的智商。  
　　-天呐，别这么刻薄！我们不是在魔法部就握手言和了吗！  
　　-我不知道你把它叫作握手言和，在我看来那是“谢谢你的帮助我明白了你真是个好人现在我们可以两清了再见”的，肢体语言。  
　　-真是难为你塞了那么多话进去啊！  
　　-谢谢关心，不麻烦。  
　　-没夸你！！见鬼，好不容易把今天的训练熬过去了，我干嘛非要来找不愉快？  
　　-……可能是因为你运气差，正好遇到有空就溜出来透气的我。  
　　-什么？！啊——上学真好，只要不被发现就能随便往外溜……嗯？等等，你是不是回答我之前的问题了？  
　　-那是你的错觉，波特。我只是在自言自语。  
　　-嘿，说实话没人会笑话你。你就承认吧马尔福，那就是握手言和。  
　　-毫无疑问那是从此互不相欠。  
　　-好吧！互不相欠就互不相欠，你真是固执得没救了。所以既然互不相欠，我们现在不再是敌对关系了？  
　　-……我认为那取决于你。  
　　-嘿你今天怎么了？这么好说话？好的那就不是！所以我觉得我们要定义一个新的关系，比如说朋友？  
　　-……再次对你的智商致以我真诚的哀悼。他妈的没人告诉过你这世上不存在从敌人直接到朋友的人际关系跨度吗？！以及不！我不想和你当什么见鬼的朋友，哈利･波特和德拉科･马尔福成为了朋友这他妈是每周日恐怖故事的开头！  
　　-你也喜欢电台的这个节目？！  
　　-Fuck you Harry Potter！Go to hell！  
　　-我相当确信我已经尽力表现得友善了，马尔福，为什么你还是这么混蛋？  
　　-因为我是什么样和你是什么样之间没有一纳特关系！半纳特都没有！收起来你那副恶心的友善嘴脸，我不需要你莫名其妙的同情！  
　　-What？你哪只眼看出了我是在同情你了？！我只是一个人坐在这半个下午闲着无聊再加傲罗训练的后遗症顺手挡了个攻击魔咒好吗？！  
　　-……哦。  
　　-……噗。  
　　-你他妈闭嘴别笑了！  
　　-噗哈哈哈哈！自作多情了吧马尔福？哈哈哈哈哈真没想到你居然还能有让人觉得有点儿可爱的一天！你脸都红透了你知道吗！  
　　-不我没有！我强烈建议你去换副眼镜，波特。  
　　-实际上我也一直这么想，毕竟是我小时候配的，框架已经撑松了。不过我从来对什么样式好看什么不好看没有具体概念，所以，如果你明天有空，介意和我一起去吗？  
　　-你还真是找不到人了……不，别这么看我，我是不会突然和一个互不相干的人一起去逛街的。你有那么多朋友，我不信一个愿意和你一起出门的都没有。  
　　-好吧，从敌人到互不相干的人听起来的确没那么奇怪……  
　　-不过——  
　　-什么？  
　　-也许你每天都会在这儿遇见我，再见，哈利･波特。  
　　-好吧……明天见，马尔福。

 

  
  
　　他离开酒吧，关上门。

☆*:.｡..｡.:*☆

 

 

  
  
　　他从不会在现实里留下只言片语的梦中醒来。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戒指带右手无名指上的含义是：热恋中


	8. 瞬息间夜晚降临

　　泰迪整理着被飞路吹得像是刚从爆炸现场逃出来一样的头发，抬头的瞬间吓得满头蓝发直接变成了红色。  
　　“我念错地址了？”他不安地问，“教……这不是哈利･波特的家吗？”  
　　“是泰迪！詹姆！阿尔！泰迪来了！”  
　　莉莉激动地将手里抱着的一大堆皮筋发箍卡子统统扔到詹姆怀里，冲过来拥抱泰迪；詹姆险险接住妹妹扔来的东西，扬手打了个招呼；跟在他后面的是一个没见过的金发男孩，那男孩牵着阿不思——或者准确来说，拖着阿不思从楼上下来，略带拘谨地对他说你好。  
　　“泰迪！他叫斯科皮！”在泰迪问出什么之前，莉莉已经热情地开始介绍了。“这是德拉科！”她扑到坐在壁炉前地毯上的德拉科背上，顶着一头比刚从壁炉里钻出来的泰迪还凌乱的头发的德拉科生无可恋地看了他一眼，一点儿都不想开口。  
　　梅林在上，他会在这儿是为了治好一个倒霉孩子做噩梦的毛病的，可不是来给三个倒霉孩子当保姆的！！  
　　心里正抱怨着，倒霉孩子三号又开始摧残他的头发了。波特家除了莉莉以外都是短发，莉莉对扎头发无限的兴趣无处发泄，德拉科现在十分怀疑从第一次见到自己开始，倒霉孩子三号就在暗搓搓计划着什么时候能摧残自己的头发。  
　　德拉科气得半死也不好意思真和一个小女孩儿过不去。  
　　别揪了！本来就不多！！他在心里疯狂呐喊。  
　　斯科皮想笑又不敢笑，和面无表情的阿不思一起坐到沙发上装乖宝宝，詹姆没那么多顾虑，把怀里那堆东西扔到地毯上之后捂着肚子笑到在沙发上打滚，德拉科瞪得越厉害他笑得越起劲儿。装乖宝宝的阿不思绝对是在“装”，仔细看的话会发现他的嘴角绷得很紧，明显是在憋笑。  
　　好吧，就当是为工作献身了。德拉科只能这样安慰自己。  
　　最初把阿不思哄出房间的那天，他全程必须拽着谁的衣服。一开始是德拉科，然后是金妮，哈利回来后又去拽哈利。但在房间外面时阿不思又变回之前那种不说话的状态了，即使搭话的人是斯科皮。不过只要肯出门，接下来的进展就容易多了，毕竟他已经经历过一次从“不愿意说话”到“偶尔会回答问题”了。虽然想要他出房间必须有个人进去找他然后全程任他拽着，金妮已经十分满意了。  
　　“至少他愿意出来吃饭，不像之前那样叫他都不理我们。”金妮说，“我警告了詹姆，别有事儿没事儿就去烦阿尔。”  
　　“这绝对是你作出的最正确的决定。”只要在波特家就会和阿不思待在一起的德拉科真心实意地称赞。  
　　小孩子毕竟是小孩子，只要本身不排斥心理治疗，相比起成年人，他们更容易从低谷走出来。没过几天阿不思就完全可以在房间外和哥哥妹妹像之前一样呆着了，唯一的问题还是不怎么说话。  
　　这是好事儿，但德拉科不能确定阿不思逐渐好转的状态是否和家里还是有他熟悉的亲人有关。德拉科的目的是让阿不思信任自己，不是任何一个波特也不能是斯科皮，这些人又不会进入阿不思的梦里。于是那天德拉科对金妮提出，希望他们能留德拉科自己和阿不思单独呆一天。  
　　金妮干脆地同意了，并且完美地误会了德拉科的本意，在圣诞假期第一天和哈利一起出门去买晚上用得到的圣诞前夜的装饰物，把三个孩子留在家里和德拉科一起呆着。  
　　金妮芙拉我问候你全家！！这是德拉科通过壁炉来到波特家、看到波特家的三个倒霉孩子坐在沙发上和自己大眼瞪小眼时的第一反应。  
　　随后他想起那一群姓韦斯莱的人数，打消了这个念头。  
　　阿不思往德拉科身后看了看，开口时语气都是颤抖的：“斯科皮呢……？”  
　　看在这是阿不思第一次主动开口问自己话的份儿上，德拉科当机立断转身回家把正在吃布丁的斯科皮拎了过来。  
　　结果就变成了这样，倒霉孩子三号迷上了自己的头发，倒霉孩子二号和他家傻儿子到处晃下棋看书玩儿玩具，倒霉孩子一号坚持不懈地恶作剧德拉科，但没有成功过一次，于是他改变策略开始帮倒霉孩子三号。  
　　活着真难。  
　　在泰迪出现之前，德拉科脑内一直在重复播报这句话。

* * *

  
  
　　“这是什么情况！？”泰迪有点儿被吓到了，虽然他每次来教父家迎接他的都是吵吵闹闹或者鸡飞狗跳，但一般情况下那都是詹姆干的，怎么这次轮到莉莉了！  
　　“显而易见，你那不负责任的教父把他家三个倒霉孩子扔给我看着，然后陪他妻子购物去了。”德拉科翻着白眼说，“别这么看着我，是的我知道你是谁，爱德华･卢平，全世界总共就没几个易容马格斯。”  
　　“所以你是谁？”  
　　“知道我是被坑过来看孩子的某个好心的巫师就够了。”  
　　“你才不是什么好心的巫师呢！”詹姆说，“你是要被勇者打败的恶龙！”他从沙发上跳起来，做了个挥剑的动作。  
　　“没趁着你父母都不在家就把你扔出去足够证明我很好心了，小猴子。以及你还没结束那个愚蠢的角色扮演游戏吗？！”  
　　“德拉科不是恶龙！”莉莉举起她编好的乱糟糟的麻花辫，宣布：“德拉科是被囚禁的长发公主！！”  
　　“……我改主意了，没错，我就是恶龙。”沉默半晌，德拉科绝望地说。他把莉莉抬到沙发上，凶狠地威胁：“而你，小公主，你现在被恶龙囚禁了，在王子来救你之前你不能离开高塔。”  
　　莉莉配合地向泰迪伸出手：“爱德华王子！快来救我！”  
　　“嗯……所以我可以认为，你是暂时的监护人？”泰迪走到莉莉旁边，拍了拍她的肩膀。  
　　“是的，没错。不过既然你和他们更熟悉，这边两个就交给你了。”德拉科指了指莉莉和詹姆。“光那一个都要把我累死了。”  
　　“什么？我只是过来——”  
　　“嘿，孩子们！”大门被打开，冷风呼啸着钻了进来。“我们带着圣诞树回来啦！”  
　　哈利抱着一棵和詹姆差不多高的圣诞树走进家门，将它放在地上。金妮举起手中的大包小包，开心地宣布：“可以来装饰圣诞树啦！”  
　　詹姆和莉莉欢呼着围了上去，从金妮手中接过手提袋把所有装饰都倒到了地上。  
　　斯科皮看了看他们，又看了看德拉科，在德拉科点头之后又征求了阿不思的意见，两个人也凑了过去。  
　　“哈利，金妮！”泰迪挥了挥手。  
　　“哦，泰迪，你来了！”金妮热情地拥抱了他，“今年的平安夜也会在我们家过的吧？”  
　　“当然！”泰迪回答，撑起自己的赫奇帕奇院服，“我先过来说一声，还得回家帮外婆收拾东西，晚上再一起过来——我连校服袍都没换下来呢！”  
　　门口的几个孩子已经开始往圣诞树上挂东西了，阿不思没怎么动手，坐在地上给往圣诞树顶端放星星的斯科皮递东西，斯科皮兴奋得脸都红了起来。  
　　“你们家没有圣诞树吗？”哈利看着兴奋的斯科皮，不解地问。在看到德拉科时突然卡壳；“……你的头发被老鼠啃了吗？”  
　　“我家的圣诞树没这么小，他没办法往最上面放星星。”德拉科抽出魔杖对自己的头发用了个柔顺魔咒，从口袋中抽了条丝带出来重新绑了起来。“至于我的头发，那是你家的倒霉孩子三号干的好事儿！别笑了波特！我还没和你们算账呢，我的意思是你们把另外两个也给带出去，让我单独和小波特呆着！你们倒是算盘打得好，把麻烦事儿全扔给我了！”  
　　“你们不是相处挺好的吗。”哈利无视了德拉科的抱怨，艰难地压下笑声。“说到这个，我们正打算问你。明天是圣诞节，我们每年圣诞节都会去陋居，你觉得今年阿尔的状态能去那么多人的地方吗？”  
　　“这你只能去问他，波特。他想去就没什么好说的，他不想去也别要求他必须去。”德拉科双手抱怀，看着往圣诞树上挂装饰的四个孩子。  
　　“实际上我们问过了，阿尔同意晚上过去吃饭。”  
　　“那么你还有什么必要多问我一句呢？”  
　　“因为我想，你是不是可以明天稍微来早一点。”哈利解释，“这样的话吃过午饭我们就先带詹姆和莉莉过去，下午再来接阿尔。你的时间安排得开吗？”  
　　德拉科玩味地挑起眉；“哦——真是长大了啊，波特。知道会问别人的时间安排了？”  
　　“好好说话会死吗德拉科？”  
　　“首先，别学你家倒霉孩子三号喊我名字；其次，是的我没意见，只要让我在五点之前回去一切好说。”  
　　“五点之前？”哈利眨眨眼，“你们家晚饭吃那么早？”  
　　“哦，不。”德拉科抖了抖，“那是因为我父母会在五点左右回去，你肯定知道，他们一直在到处旅游来着。我不太放心让他们和利亚斯科皮单独在家，万一利亚再和他们吵起来闹到砸东西，我得把斯科皮带离战斗现场。”  
　　哈利被刚喝一口的水噎住了。  
　　“对不起？！”他不敢置信地问，“你确定是在说家庭圣诞节聚会而不是什么仇人相见分外眼红的剧本？”  
　　德拉科无所谓地摊开手，“利亚和我父母的关系一直不怎么好，你知道，就因为对于麻瓜的看法问题。斯科皮还小的时候他们还一直住在家里，每次全家一起吃饭那气氛都像是食死徒和傲罗坐在同一张圆桌上讨论魔法部的法律法规。”  
　　哈利突然发现，自己貌似不经意间得知了在傲罗司一直被提起的老马尔福夫妇整天往国外跑究竟是有什么阴谋还是单纯想旅游的真相。  
　　都不是，是因为被阿斯托利亚气的。  
　　讲出去谁信啊？！


	9. 修罗街挽歌

　　进入他人梦中的过程一点也不愉快，那感觉就像是坐在跳楼机上然后无视空气阻力向下加速，心跳速度快到要爆炸。  
　　行了，别再质疑德拉科为什么会知道跳楼机了，他坐过，虽然只坐了一次，接下来一个小时内都瘫在长椅上看阿斯托利亚和斯科皮一次又一次去排队。  
　　没错，他，德拉科･马尔福，曾经的斯莱特林找球手，能够骑着扫帚在空中上演高难度犯规动作，但是不敢坐跳楼机。  
　　等他从眩晕中缓过神来，德拉科首先确认了一下自己的手：左手上空无一物，而右手无名指上环绕着一圈细细的、像是戒指一样幽蓝的光。  
　　这是德拉科用魔咒做的一层保障，他需要一个在现实中绝对不会出现的东西来提醒自己这是在梦中。和大多数人想象中的不同，虽然梦是因做梦者而形成的，但梦境并不会围绕着做梦的人打转。梦中的场景不会因为做梦的人不在这里就消失，梦里的人也不会因为做梦的人离开就被按下暂停键。也就是说，大多数梦境都无限接近于现实，在里面待久了谁也说不准自己是否会迷失。  
　　特别是像德拉科这种在清醒情况下一待就是几个小时的。  
　　至于为什么要待那么久……德拉科环顾四周熟悉的景色，嘭地靠着墙蹲了下来，难过地扶额叹气。  
　　因为他需要找到“门”。  
　　霍格莫德，就知道会是霍格莫德！德拉科抓狂地挠头。这他妈那么多商店我还得一扇扇门去推！！说不定还包括了霍格沃茨里面的！！  
　　梦构筑在潜意识之上，如果把人的潜意识比做沙漠，那么梦境就是零零碎碎散落在里面的金字塔，一层套着一层，越接近中心位置越能了解做梦者真正的想法。虽然德拉科可以靠魔咒使治疗期间的做梦者本人每次都在同一个梦境金字塔内，但具体会在哪一层梦境并不确定，每个人的梦境层数也并不确定，唯一相同的是，像德拉科这种外来的“入侵者”，在进入他人梦境时每次都在最外面一层。  
　　而想要进入深层梦境，则需要找到连通梦境的“门”。之所以把它叫作门是因为在绝大多数情况下它的表现形式都是不同种类的门，根据做梦者的不同从木门到铁门栅栏门德拉科都见过；而根据做梦者对德拉科的信任程度的不同，那些门从敞开到上锁也是不一样的。  
　　如果是上锁的情况他必须要去寻找“钥匙”。但前面已经说过了，“门”并不一定是真的门，所以“钥匙”也不一定是真的钥匙。德拉科就遇见过一个最后一扇“门”是镜子，而“钥匙”居然是他妈的火焰杯的情况。  
　　对，就三强争霸赛的那个。  
　　每个人的最后一扇门毫无例外都是上锁的，因为哪怕再亲近的人，彼此间也一定有不愿分享的秘密，更不要说是面对着德拉科了。梦境越接近意识中心场景越小，找钥匙的难度也相对较低。但毕竟还是“相对”，德拉科之所以会花上那么多时间在现实中和那么多人构筑曾经不屑于顾的信赖关系，就是因为某次他被迫在一座城市里找一扇木门的钥匙找出了心理阴影，如果做梦者能够信任自己，至少前面所有梦境他都是可以推门直接进去的。  
　　了解患者也是出于类似的理由，是为了方便找“门”。对做梦者有重大意义的东西更容易成为“门”和“钥匙”，虽说如此，每到一个新的梦境德拉科还是会先去推推每一扇门，然后再去找别的可能是“门”的情况，凡事先考虑常见情况再去尝试罕见情况才是最高效的选择。  
　　普通上锁的门和通往深层梦境的“门”倒是很好分辨，德拉科可是巫师，普通的门全都能用阿拉霍洞开搞定。  
　　他无视梦中路人们疑惑的目光，推开一扇又一扇商店的门。  
　　阿不思的梦比他之前遇到的都要麻烦，它再是来源于哈利･波特，毕竟还是构筑在阿不思的潜意识之上，所以某些元素会因阿不思对它的认知程度不同产生变化。比如刚才路过的德维斯和班斯商店，几乎就和它旁边的魔药店合二为一了，而猪头酒吧的门后面居然是波特家的杂物间。  
　　放在平时德拉科肯定会嘲笑哈利一番，不过现在他没那个心情，满心都是“更麻烦了”的抱怨。  
　　唯一值得庆幸的是，至少他还是很了解哈利･波特的。  
　　街道上的人越靠近霍格沃茨方向越少，德拉科一个人站在尖叫棚屋门口，推了推门，居然打开了这扇现实中打不开的门。  
　　尖叫棚屋里相当残破，木制家具上到处都是动物留下的爪印，空气中还弥漫着一种恶心的野兽味儿。德拉科没有多呆，看了一圈后就离开了，他对这种能让他联想起狼人的气味儿实在没有好感。  
　　远处的霍格沃茨城堡看上去存在十分稳定，连塔尖都没少一个。德拉科沿着小路走过去，推开了学校的大门。  
　　——然后看着门后熟悉的水银似的平面扶额。  
　　既然“门”就是霍格沃茨的大门，为什么要把他扔到霍格莫德？！吃饱了撑的非要让他逛完一遍霍格莫德吗？！  
　　德拉科低声吼了句不满，调整心态，刚伸出手想要穿过“门”，周围的环境突然毫无征兆地发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
　　大地剧烈震动，德拉科被晃得一屁股摔倒在地上。梦境裂开了，寒风暴雪洪水火焰接连不断地从裂缝中涌现，夹杂着尖叫和哭喊。  
　　“什……怎么回事？！”  
　　德拉科不是没经历过这种情况，梦境会破裂是因为做梦的人在现实中被人打扰了睡眠，所以它需要结束，以便让做梦者醒来。但没记错的话波特全家除了阿不思都去陋居了，谁会打扰到他们？！  
　　哭喊声钻进德拉科的脑子，他吃力地堵住耳朵。梦中的场景开始折叠，在城堡大门压下来之前，德拉科尖叫着落入脚下被撕裂的深渊。

* * *

  
  
　　他从躺椅上摔下来，脑袋狠狠地砸在地上。  
　　“他妈的发生什么了……”他紧闭着眼，将身体蜷缩起来，胃部一阵阵的抽搐搞得他想吐。梦里的尖叫和哭喊延续到了现实，依旧在孜孜不倦地摧残他的耳朵。  
　　……等等，那好像真的是现实中的阿不思的声音。  
　　德拉科猛地睁开眼，然而视野像是蒙上了一雾什么都看不清。他呻吟着按住了自己的太阳穴，隐约看到不远处有两个身影，小的那个推开高的那个朝自己扑过来，嘭地砸到了他身上。  
　　德拉科更想吐了。  
　　“德拉科！德拉科！！”阿不思大哭着抱紧他的腰，一把鼻涕一把泪全都蹭到了他的衬衫上。  
　　“怎……好的好的，是我，我在这儿，别怕别怕没事了。”虽然还没搞明白发生了什么，但总之先把哭闹的倒霉孩子安抚好拯救自己的耳朵才是正经。没听到阿不思都吓得直接喊他名字了吗。  
　　德拉科拍了拍阿不思的背，黑发男孩直接把脑袋埋在德拉科身上，哭得更厉害了。  
　　“这是什么情况？！”另一个声音尖叫道，“你为什么会在这儿，马尔福？！”  
　　他终于看清了之前那个人影。罗恩･韦斯莱的表情像是生吞了一只鼻涕虫，他指着躺在地上的德拉科满脸见鬼。  
　　德拉科看了看一旁侧翻的躺椅，又看了看抱着自己不撒手的阿不思，大概想明白了发生了什么。  
　　“我没心情和你吵，等会儿解释……”他虚弱地说，“先他妈的滚开别挡路……”德拉科艰难地站起来，带着腰上的人型挂坠冲进洗手间吐了出来。  
　　“哈哈哈小罗尼捅大篓子了！想好怎么和金妮认错了吗？”  
　　“什么？！乔治你说清楚我做错什么了？马尔福出现在哈利家这正常吗！”  
　　“……乔治･韦斯莱。”德拉科洗了把脸，拖着腰上的人型挂坠走回客厅，怒视乔治；“既然你们一起来的，你就不知道拦那个白痴一把？！”  
　　“你在说什么呢，德拉科？”头上顶着只白猫的乔治唯恐天下不乱，“那就没好戏看了啊！”  
　　“在梦里的那个可是你外甥！还有别叫我德拉科！”  
　　“啧啧，我受伤了。”乔治难过地将猫抱下来抵在胸口，低头蹭了蹭；“我是那么相信你会保护好阿尔，我信任你到了能够托付亲人生命的程度，你居然还是连名字都不让我叫！天呐，我受伤了！下次我绝对不会把可爱的雪定谔（Snowdinger¹）借你撸猫了！你辜负了猫咪的信任！”  
　　“每次都是你硬塞给我的吧！我都说了我不喜欢你那只猫！”  
　　乔治没理德拉科的反驳，夸张地演着单人剧，踢啦着走到德拉科面前将抱着的猫庄重地放到金发巫师手里，德拉科嫌弃地抬手就扔，恰好砸到目瞪口呆的罗恩，受惊的猫一爪子挠在了罗恩脸上，喵喵叫着蹿回来狂扒乔治的裤腿。  
　　“等……等等！慢着！”被挠了一爪子的罗恩终于回神，“你们很熟吗？！”  
　　德拉科冷哼一声，不想回答，他用魔咒将躺椅扶正，重新把阿不思抱在怀里躺了上去。  
　　在进入他人梦境时，德拉科距离对方越近越好，有肢体接触更好。因此在征求了阿不思的意见之后，他选择了这个在斯科皮还不会走路的时候才会用到的睡姿。现在就算德拉科愿意这样抱着斯科皮睡觉，斯科皮都会觉得不好意思，但对于缺乏安全感的阿不思来说这种姿势似乎正正好。  
　　就是没想到会被突然出现的红毛黄鼠狼一脚踹翻就是了。德拉科心累地叹气。  
　　“在你从魔法部辞职之前我们就很熟了。”乔治蹲下身抱起那只猫，重新放到头上。“事实证明他还是可以变得友好的，你说是吧德拉科？”  
　　“不是，闭嘴，别理我。”德拉科嫌弃地说。  
　　乔治･韦斯莱曾经也是德拉科的患者，他就是最后一扇门是镜子，而钥匙是火焰杯的那个难搞的特例。最初两人见面时完全没办法正常交流，一个韦斯莱一个马尔福，没说两句话就会互相讽刺起来，每次德拉科去笑话商店都会被各种各样的恶作剧产品纠缠一下午。所以詹姆在德拉科身上的恶作剧才不起作用，全是乔治玩儿剩下的，他早几年就看腻了。  
　　顺便一提，德拉科一直怀疑第一个向波特家推荐自己的那个疯子名叫乔治･韦斯莱。  
　　罗恩还在尖叫：“所以有人能给我解释解释吗？！是我的问题吗？为什么好像只有我觉得这个场景很奇怪？！”  
　　“你可以去问波特，或者金妮芙拉。”德拉科不断地轻拍阿不思的后背；“协议问题，我什么都不能告诉你。”  
　　罗恩转向乔治，乔治同样耸耸肩，表示无可奉告。  
　　“你掉下去了。”埋在自己胸前的阿不思突然主动开口。  
　　“什么？”德拉科的手顿了顿，“我？”  
　　阿不思点点头。  
　　“不是斯科皮？”  
　　再次点头。  
　　德拉科思考了一会儿，试探着问：“你愿意告诉我这次还梦见了什么吗？”  
　　阿不思疯狂地摇起头，蹭得德拉科的衬衫满是褶皱。  
　　“好吧，阿不思。等你什么时候想告诉我了再说好吗？下次我们找个不会有白痴打扰的地方再去梦里探险。”  
　　“你说谁是白痴？！”罗恩不满地抗议，出乎意料，被乔治拦了下来。  
　　“现在别打扰他们，罗恩。”乔治罕见地用起了严肃的口吻。  
　　罗恩看看乔治又看看德拉科和阿不思，突然瞪大眼睛。  
　　“哦——是不是他？”他压低声音，“他就是那个让你不再做噩梦的人？！”  
　　“可喜可贺！小罗尼变聪明了！哥哥很欣慰！”  
　　“别想偷袭我，乔治！梅林的胡子啊，我真没想过那居然是马尔福？！这太惊悚了！他还建议你养只凶巴巴的猫！”  
　　“事实上他建议我养狗，因为狗太黏人需要花更多心思照料，但我觉得雪定谔才是最可爱的！”乔治举起猫递到罗恩眼前，于是它一爪子拍在了罗恩鼻子上。  
　　“你看！超听话！”  
　　“乔治！！！”  
　　“罗恩？乔治？”在约好的时间回家接阿不思的哈利刚踏出壁炉就愣了，“嘿，哥们儿！你们怎么来了？”  
　　他伸手搂住他们的肩膀，开心地问。  
　　“原本是想给哈利家可爱的孩子们一点惊喜，”乔治伸出一只手，可惜地摇了摇，“但是我们失算了！居然只有德拉科和阿不思在这里！小罗尼被吓到了，于是我免费看了场好戏！”  
　　“什么好戏？”  
　　“再说一遍别叫我德拉科！”  
　　哈利和德拉科同时开口，哈利这才注意到德拉科抱着阿不思的姿势，皱起眉头。  
　　“发生什么了？”  
　　“哦，没什么，某些白痴一如既往在犯傻而已。你儿子又被噩梦吓到了。”德拉科哼了一声，揉揉阿不思的头发。  
　　“好了小波特，已经到该去找你那些兄弟姐妹玩儿的时间了。”  
　　阿不思总算抬起头，一句话不说，手里死死攥着德拉科的衣服盯紧德拉科不放。德拉科不得不保证道：“我明天还会来找你的，好吗？”  
　　阿不思垂下眼睛想了想，不情不愿地松开手。  
　　“来吧，小男子汉，你能先跟着罗恩和乔治去陋居吗？”哈利把阿不思从德拉科身上抱起来，“妈妈他们都在那边等你。”  
　　阿不思撇撇嘴，没有反对。  
　　“说真的，哈利，你必须找个机会给我解释清楚！”罗恩放下手中的原本就是打算先带来给哈利他们的包裹，骂骂咧咧地走进壁炉。“这他妈都什么跟什么？陋居！”  
　　等乔治和阿不思也离开后，德拉科看向哈利，做了个请的手势。  
　　“不，你得先告诉我刚才到底发生了什么。”哈利瞥了眼德拉科肚子上湿透的衬衫。“为什么阿不思哭了？”  
　　德拉科跟着他的视线低头，嫌弃地用两根手指捏着衣服往外拉了拉；“显然。我正在他梦里的时候，你那个红头发的朋友突然出现一脚把我从椅子上踹下去了，做梦的时候被强行叫醒的感觉可真的不怎么样，那往往代表会经历点儿突如其来的天灾人祸。”  
　　“你是说罗恩？”  
　　“不然呢？他又不知道我在这儿是干嘛的。”德拉科往衣服上扔了个清理一新。  
　　“……我很抱歉。”  
　　“你没必要对任何事抱歉，波特。”德拉科看了看满脸歉意的哈利，无奈摇头。“所以，如果你不走的话我就先走了。”  
　　“你必须要回去？”哈利没有任何动作，仅仅只是看着他的背影问；“就算你不在那儿，他们也不会真干掉对方。”  
　　“哈利･波特，别告诉我你到现在也还是不明白，”德拉科干笑两声，“重要的不是我必须要怎么做，而是我想要怎么做。”  
　　“我想和利亚斯科皮一起过圣诞节。”他抓了把飞路粉，钻进壁炉里。神情放松地对他挥了挥手；“所以我会做么做，圣诞快乐，哈利。”  
　　最后的祝福消失在飞路粉的爆炸声中。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：薛定谔是“Schrödinger”，所以雪定谔是Snowdinger。顺便雪定说，Snowdinger是乔治的小猫咪，她是SnowDinger（


	10. 如今，在你的国度里

　　“我可能没听清，请你再说一遍？”  
　　德拉科坐在壁炉前，偌大的休息室只有面前一点光源，不知道是不是热气升腾的缘故，他看东西有些不清楚。  
　　“‘明天你是不是一个人在家？’梅林啊，这听上去就像是什么蹩脚的糟糕约会的邀请。”  
　　火焰里的人影剧烈抖了一下；“你是不是又喝多了，德拉科？”哈利想靠近看他的脸色，然而德拉科歪着的沙发离壁炉有些远，在火光的映照下，什么都被铺上了一层柔光。  
　　要知道德拉科･马尔福在清醒状态下唯一说话直白的情况就是在讽刺人的时候，而且是不会杀敌一千自损八百的那种。像刚才那样口不择言，十有八九是因为喝多了。  
　　“我的确喝得有点儿懵，”哈利翻了翻白眼，当然，再看不出来是喝懵了他就是傻子，不懵的话这家伙才不会承认喝酒了。“不过还不至于明天醒来断片儿，准确来说，我还在清醒范围，就是有点儿亢奋。”德拉科补充道，然后突然发出一声绝望的呻吟。  
　　“你得体谅我，都不指望你能理解，谁让金妮芙拉的父母对你好得和你是他们亲儿子一样！你这边也不会出现她和你父母相处不好的情况！哦天呐，对不起原谅我！我没别的意思！就是控制不住自己说什么！！”  
　　“我知道，你喝多的情况我见得够多了。需要过去陪着你吗？”  
　　“不，呆你家里别动。”德拉科反手将魔杖指着火焰，另一只手捂着眼睛。“我能应付得了这个，你呆在那儿听我抱怨就够了！”  
　　“这算什么？我是你的情感树洞吗？”哈利好笑地问。  
　　“好主意。”德拉科嘀咕；“你能想象吗波特？平时说话都轻声细语的那种人——虽然一直不是什么乖乖女——但他们居然打起来了！天呐！我爸！和阿斯托利亚！打起来了！天呐！”  
　　“说真的，曾经我以为唯一需要我担心会和我爸打起来的人只有你，我还想了七八种应对方案，不过现在全忘了。谁知道，梅林啊，是我太天真了！”德拉科捂住脸感慨：“也许我就是喜欢这样的？发征婚启事的话第一条必须是：需要有和卢修斯·马尔福打起来的胆量和实力？见鬼，我会被笑话一百年的。”  
　　火焰无奈地摇了摇，甩出一溜在半空中就熄灭的火星。  
　　“你真的没喝到明天会断片的程度吗？”火焰中的哈利无奈地问，“你已经开始胡言乱语了。”  
　　“不！我说了这不是胡言乱语，只是有点儿口不择言。”德拉科咋舌，“结果你大晚上找我到底是干嘛呢？”  
　　“我想问打了一架之后你父母是走了还是没走。”  
　　“在你飞路我的时候你还不知道他们打架了。”德拉科飞快地指出：“看！逻辑清楚！反应迅速！我没醉！”  
　　“好好好，没醉，我们能停下这个话题了吗德拉科？”哈利心累得连理由都不想找了，直截了当地转移话题。德拉科像是被按下了暂停键，半晌，点点头。  
　　他努力回想先前哈利的提问，然后回答：“他们被气得直接离开去意大利了，这还是第一次他们连圣诞节都没过完就又出门旅游。好吧，我得承认我没办法帮任何一边说话，他们只是在故意互相狂踩对方的雷点。”  
　　“这是不是代表如果明天我们去马尔福庄园拜访，不会有人把我们扔出去？”  
　　德拉科顿了顿，“是因为你家的小波特？”  
　　“他叫阿不思，或者你也可以叫他阿尔。”  
　　“明白了，你家倒霉孩子二号。”  
　　哈利放弃再去纠正；“算是吧，我不认为你现在还听得了长篇大论，所以具体情况明天再告诉你。”  
　　“Alright，明天。”德拉科耸耸肩，“随时恭候，救世主先生。如果没别的事我就把壁炉灭了，如果圣诞老人看到这么晚家里还有人没睡着，就不会来放圣诞礼物了。”  
　　“圣诞老人都是昨天晚上工作的，德拉科。”  
　　“也许他们也会迟到呢？”德拉科真的是困了，看什么都模糊。“谁都有可能迟到的嘛。”他打了个哈欠，还是不愿意承认自己脑袋不清楚，摇摇晃晃站起来抱起桌子上的花瓶。“我真的困得要死，有什么事儿明……咳咳咳……哦。”  
　　德拉科被水激起的黑烟呛得直咳嗽，他看了看手中空了的花瓶，又看了看壁炉。  
　　“我是不是泼早了来着。”头脑并不清醒的巫师自言自语。  
　　第二天，打开门看到波特全家都站在门廊上的德拉科，愣了几秒后砰地把门摔了回去，然后再打开。  
　　十分遗憾，门外的人数并没有因为他重新开了次门而减少。  
　　“我……我非常确信我昨晚没喝断片儿。”德拉科扶着脑袋说，“难道不是说只有小波特一个人来吗？”他指着阿不思。  
　　所有人都看向哈利。  
　　“你问我是不是因为阿不思，我说对。”哈利理直气壮地说，“但我可没说只有他一个人来，说你当时头脑不清醒你还不信。”  
　　德拉科的抱怨被斯科皮的欢呼压了过去。  
　　“爸爸，是阿不思来了吗？”从早上就得知阿不思今天会来所以一直兴奋到现在的斯科皮蹦哒着跑了出来，钻过德拉科撑在门框上的手臂，拉着阿不思就往屋里跑，莉莉追在他们后面喊着等等我，詹姆冲德拉科比了个鬼脸，也装模作样地喊着等等我追了上去。  
　　德拉科只好狠瞪哈利和金妮。  
　　红发女巫受不了地说：“演够了没，戏剧女王？”  
　　“没有，按照通常的戏剧发展，我应该把你们赶出去，这样冒险路上的主角团才会有机会遇见突发事件。”  
　　“……你什么时候居然会研究剧本了？”  
　　“不是我，金妮芙拉。你真该关注关注你家倒霉孩子一号的脑子里都是什么鬼念头了。”  
　　“好吧，明白了。詹姆的角色扮演。”金妮理解了，“那么按照他的剧本，你就是接受避难的主角团的第一站。”  
　　“什么？避难？”德拉科侧身越过他们往庄园外看，并没有看到任何人。“你们在躲谁？”  
　　“赫敏。”波特夫妇异口同声。  
　　“在知道‘盗梦者’是你之前她还没什么反应，但知道了是你之后，她就坚持这事儿不安全了。”金妮补充。“为了防止今天她追到家里来念叨，我们一致决定出来避避难。天呐，我没比她小两岁，她到底为什么一直觉得我没办法自己做决定？”  
　　“她为什么会知道是我？”德拉科没管她的抱怨，一字一句问。  
　　“因为罗恩一直在尖叫，乔治还在添油加醋。”哈利头疼地说，“好消息是除了赫敏以外没有更多人知道。”  
　　“这已经是我能想到的最糟情况了。”德拉科猛地向两侧推开门；“好吧！格兰杰，当然他妈的又是格兰杰！她生来就是和我对着干的！都进来！以后我要是在这行干不下去了你得负全部责任，波特！”  
　　金妮路过他时挑了挑眉。  
　　“又？”  
　　“别揪着我的口误不放，金妮芙拉。”德拉科摆摆手把她赶屋里。  
　　哈利挠挠头；“我很……”  
　　“差不多行了你！”德拉科受不了地把他推进门，“我已经快被你的道歉烦到听见就条件反射想吐了，这没什么意思，真的。你只要保证别让她搞得我干不下去就行。”

* * *

  
  
　　孩子们由阿斯托利亚领着参观庄园，德拉科坐在会客室的沙发上，翘起二郎腿。  
　　“现在你们能告诉我详细情况了。”德拉科对对面两人说，“格兰杰什么反应？说出来好让我有个心理准备，还有小波特的情况怎么样。”  
　　“阿尔挺好的，除了把罗丝惹哭了以外。”金妮摇摇头，“他真是吓到我了，昨天是阿尔开始被噩梦吓醒以来说话最多的一天。”  
　　“我说过小波特不说话只是因为他不想说，你没必要为这个担心，金妮芙拉。还有如果我的记忆没出问题，那个罗丝就是说话像赫敏·格兰杰的小孩儿。”德拉科说，“她怎么被他惹哭的？讲道理没讲过？”  
　　“不，是因为每当罗丝和阿尔搭话想要讨论什么的时候，阿尔就会说，这件事斯科皮才不会这样觉得才不会那样觉得，斯科皮一定和我想的一样，斯科皮怎样怎样。最后总结和你说话没意思，我要去找斯科皮。罗丝问斯科皮是谁，阿尔说我不告诉你，他是我最好的朋友，是我的不是你的，我才不要把他介绍给你认识。”  
　　德拉科愣了几秒，然后疯狂大笑。  
　　“我觉得——天呐哈哈哈哈！我觉得我开始有点儿喜欢上那个小波特了！”他笑得上气不接下气，“所以，还是很有效果的是不是？至少他又开始说话了。”  
　　“如果说话方式没那么冲，我对你评价会更高的。”金妮翻白眼。  
　　“这可不是我的问题，金妮芙拉。我没有要求他做任何改变，那是他自己选择的。”金发巫师假笑着打了个响指，三人中间的桌子上立刻出现了食物。“别客气。”他从盘子里拿了块糕点。“不过，这是不是代表我得提防着格兰杰把这账也算在我头上？”  
　　“没错，她已经这么做了。但好消息是现在赫敏对我们俩的意见比对你的意见大多了，所以你没必要太担心。”  
　　“好吧，通常发展。坏人总是我来当。”德拉科讽刺道。  
　　“昨天回家后，阿尔一直说要来找斯科皮，还有你。”哈利说，“原话是‘我要去找斯科皮，我要去找德拉科’，所以我才会那么晚来问你。”  
　　“慢着。”德拉科换了个坐姿，三两口把糕点塞进嘴里咽下去，正经起来。“你确定他说我的名字了？”  
　　“当然，他说了不止一遍。”  
　　金妮的肯定让德拉科陷入沉思。原本就是想来问德拉科阿不思的梦里究竟发生了什么他才会突然间开始念叨起德拉科的波特夫妇看了看彼此，来回打眼色，谁也不想主动去打断德拉科·马尔福找骂。  
　　毕竟人家是你儿子的治疗师，骂起来你又不能真顶回去，憋得难受。  
　　德拉科开始不住地念叨“为什么这次没有替换”，然后像是下了很大的决心似的抬起脑袋。“我需要和波特谈谈，”他转向金妮，补充道：“单独。”  
　　金妮有些不满，但还是点点头。“有关那些梦的？”  
　　“没错，不和梦境的主人以外的人谈梦境是我的原则，至于他愿不愿意告诉你，那是你们自己的事儿。”  
　　对此金妮没有表态，只是说自己先去找詹姆他们，德拉科好心提醒了一句他们应该在三楼，在确定金妮离开后立刻在门上设下静音咒。  
　　“所以……当我说‘阿不思·波特的梦’的时候，实际上那是指你的潜意识。”德拉科心累地瘫在沙发上，似乎对面没有人似的。  
　　“你从一开始就说了。”哈利直勾勾地盯着德拉科，看得金发巫师浑身别扭，撇开视线。“你在我的潜意识里看到什么了？”  
　　“首先我要确认一件事，”无视哈利的视线没那么容易，但不和他对视的话拐回正题倒也没那么难。德拉科决定从头问起。  
　　“你带小波特去过霍格沃茨吗？或者霍格莫德，哪怕是他还没记事儿的时候。”  
　　“从来没有。”哈利肯定地说，“他梦到霍格沃茨了？”  
　　“显然。”德拉科心不在焉地点头，还在思考接下来要问什么。  
　　“你在那里看到了什么？”  
　　“我得先给你解释清楚噩梦的构成，波特。”不知道是没听见还是故意无视了哈利的提问，德拉科不知从哪儿拉出一块儿白板，伸手敲了敲。“假设这是一个人的潜意识，这些是可能做的梦。” 他用魔杖代替记号笔在白板上画了一些小圈，又在中间位置画了一个大的。  
　　“就拿噩梦举例，能找到我的人全是因为被噩梦折磨，虽然人的想象力几乎是无限的，但大脑没工夫构筑那么多不同的噩梦短时间内轮番吓你，所谓的‘被噩梦困扰’往往是被拥有同一个核心的不同噩梦困扰。”  
　　他在那个大圆中心涂了一个黑色的实心小圆，然后又加了几笔，将它变成数个同心圆。  
　　“想要摆脱噩梦，就要摧毁核心。我能利用魔咒让他们每一次都进入和会把他们吓醒的噩梦相同核心的梦，但要想找到核心我必须从这里，”德拉科在最外圈的圆上点了点，拉了个箭头指向中心黑点。“一路来到这里，一层又一层深入梦境。”  
　　“马尔福教授。”哈利举手。  
　　“什么事，波特先生？”德拉科配合地说。  
　　“照你的意思，我还能一次同时做好几个梦？”哈利不解地问，“但这怎么可能？”  
　　“首先‘做梦’这个词里的动词就有些问题，”德拉科靠在沙发上，连说带比划。“梦境永远都在你的潜意识中，做梦实际上是你发现了它。难道你没有过这样的做梦经历吗？前一秒还在教室里，下一秒突然就到了球场上，中间没有任何衔接，但在梦里你不会感觉到奇怪。”  
　　哈利仔细想了想，不得不承认的确有，而且还不少。  
　　“这就是你在同样核心的多层梦境中穿越的情况，比如我举的例子，它的核心就可能是‘学校生活’。”德拉科总结，“格兰芬多扣十分。”  
　　“什么？！为什么！”  
　　“因为你提出了拉低整间教室平均智商的问题，波特先生。”  
　　“你他妈就我一个学生！”  
　　“不把教授当人看，格兰芬多扣五十分！！”  
　　他们互相怒视，半分钟之后前一天晚上喝多了没睡好的德拉科先眼疼撑不住了，伸手掰着眼皮，导致哈利噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　“好了好了，教授您继续。”哈利做出请的手势，“我认真听。”  
　　“这还差不多。”德拉科清了清嗓子，再次进入状态。  
　　“做梦的人可以随意穿梭于多重梦境，但我是外来者，哪怕做梦的人现实中再信任我，他们在梦中也只能不把我当成入侵者而已。我要进入深层梦境必须要找到通道，我更习惯把它称作‘门’。因为如果做梦的人不信任我，那些‘门’就会是上锁的，所以我需要找到‘钥匙’才能进入下一层梦境。”德拉科将关键词写在白板上，特别加重了引号。“说是门，实际上也不一定是真的门，相对的钥匙也不一定就是真的钥匙。它算是自我防御机制的一种，门和钥匙一定是有联系的，并且对做梦的人有重要意义，如果能找到钥匙，哪怕现实中他没有信任我到那个程度，他的潜意识也会认为我了解他，所以值得信任。”  
　　“听起来，骗取别人的信任可真是容易。”  
　　“远比你想象中容易。你以为我为什么再三强调‘认清楚我是谁’？”德拉科瞥了哈利一眼，“哪怕是我，也不是那么喜欢永远被怀疑别有用心。好，回到正题。”  
　　“由于找钥匙太麻烦了，所以我往往只会寻找通往核心梦境的钥匙，每个人的那扇门都是锁着的。”德拉科在那一堆流程图上打了个叉，“这就是为什么我有必要和倒霉孩子二号说话、单独呆着、让他信任我的理由。我真没那个耐心在霍格莫德找一把能打开霍格沃茨大门的钥匙。”  
　　“我差不多明白了，”哈利托着下巴消化了会儿，说道。“要往深层潜入你必须对做梦的人有足够了解，但我假设你实际上很了解我？”  
　　“我曾经这么认为，”德拉科没有全盘否认，“但现在——更早以前我就开始怀疑这件事了。我真他妈受够了去猜你怎么想的，我只希望你直白地告诉我——”德拉科深吸一口气，“如果我出现在你的梦里，看到我，你到底什么心情。”


	11. 一朵枯萎的紫罗兰

　　轻松的气氛一扫而空，笑意僵在哈利嘴角。  
　　“我不想讨论这个问题，”哈利挪开视线，“真要是在意的话，反正你能看到，你可以自己去看。”  
　　“我并不想去冒这个风险，而我没有多余的时间。”德拉科又敲了敲白板，“在别人的梦里耗费太久不是什么好事儿。即使是你也要承认，你和我有关的过去太多了，而且乱得不行，甚至每换一幕你怎么看我的都不一样，我没办法猜。”  
　　“即使是我也要承认？”哈利像被踩到了尾巴，直接从沙发上跳了起来；“你什么意思？一直装作什么都没发生过的明明是你！”  
　　“什么？！”德拉科不敢置信地瞪大眼，“我——你哪只眼睛看到我装作什么都没发生过了？我只是不会没事儿就拿出来说，这种事说了对谁都是个麻烦！”  
　　“所以这就是你怎么想的，你一直觉得那段日子是个麻烦！”  
　　“我没有，如果我们之间有一个人这么想过，那也只可能是你！”  
　　“那你为什么一声不响就离开了？！”  
　　“我没有！！”德拉科差不多是在尖叫了；“天呐！你认真的波特？你确定要现在和我翻十几年前的旧账？！”  
　　“为什么不！你当初就没给我解释！”哈利一拳砸在桌子上，震得德拉科脑袋发懵。他绝对是被震得混乱了，否则不可能这么喊：“你们就没给我解释的机会！！”  
　　德拉科不能理解，当年的事明明他是被坑得最惨的，可为什么哈利･波特看起来会那么难过那么不甘心，就好像他是唯一的受害者。  
　　“我尝试过了波特，我他妈不是没努力过！那半年里我问了所有认识你的人，但是谁也不肯告诉我你在哪儿，我他妈去了所有你提到过的地方，我一个人！我在麻瓜伦敦都不认路但我一个人从英国跑到美国，我没找到你！对，我承认，没结果就是没意义，但是——”德拉科崩溃地问：“你倒是告诉我，在那个情况下我还能干什么？！”

* * *

 

  
  
　　“见鬼！这见鬼的天气……嘿！你们起飞的时候能不能看着点儿？！”刚从傲罗训练营跑出来的巫师气急败坏冲空中的猫头鹰喊，同时努力试着把被猫头鹰撞到脑袋上帽子里的雪抖出来。  
　　刚踏出邮局门还穿着霍格沃茨校服的少年听见这抱怨顿时一愣，“你脑子还好吗波特？和猫头鹰讲道理？”  
　　“我没想和它们讲道理，”哈利扒了扒头发，离开之前用了二十分钟收拾、好不容易才变得服帖了些的发型彻底前功尽弃。“就是抱怨一下，我好不容易才固定的发型。你到底为什么选在邮局门口见面，出来寄信的？学校的公共猫头鹰不够用？”  
　　“圣诞节了嘛，一只都没剩下。”德拉科围着他转了一圈，惊讶地说：“太阳从西边出来了，你居然会注意改变造型！”  
　　“嗯……毕竟是第一次约会？”哈利没什么底气地耸耸肩，“想留个好印象总没错。”  
　　“认真的？你觉得在我心里你还能有什么好印象？”德拉科不屑地哼了一声，哈利打量了一番对方的校服斗篷校服围巾，翻了个白眼。  
　　“说得也是。”说着他便开始疯狂地甩脑袋，把头上的雪甩了德拉科一脸。  
　　金发巫师缓缓抬起胳膊，抹了一把脸。“天杀的波特！给我站住！”  
　　两人在空荡的街道上你追我赶，从邮局跑到猪头酒吧，德拉科终于逮到机会往哈利的围巾里塞了个雪球。  
　　“好了，好了，我认输！”哈利被冻得一个激灵，连忙举白旗。在德拉科大发慈悲用魔咒清理干净他身上的雪后，伸出手。  
　　“那就走吧，我带着你幻影移形。”  
　　“不，”德拉科摇头，无视了哈利的动作自己也伸出一只手。“是我带着你幻影移形。我不相信你的品味，今天听我的。”  
　　“哇哦，我还不知道你知道麻瓜们在哪儿配眼镜？”哈利装模作样地感慨，隔着两层手套握住德拉科。  
　　“谁说要去找麻瓜了？”德拉科嫌弃道，“你以为巫师都是在哪儿配的眼镜？”  
　　时间距离哈利参加傲罗训练后第一次遇见德拉科･马尔福刚过去不到两个月，最初完全是偶然，哈利陪罗恩一起回学校找赫敏，结果理所当然变成小情侣去约会，他自己被甩下的结局。前不久刚拯救了世界的救世主一个人在三把扫帚喝着黄油啤酒，有点儿想把世界给毁灭一次。  
　　就在他考虑到第17种方案时，傲罗训练留下的后遗症让他条件反射扔了个障碍咒出去。挡下一个攻击魔咒。  
　　慢了半拍抬头，哈利看到手里握着魔杖但没用上的德拉科･马尔福满脸见鬼地盯着他。  
　　他们就这样意外开始了重新联系，一开始是不作确切保证地随口用“下次见”当做约定，后来开始互飞猫头鹰。慢慢地每隔两天的见面就成了固定的日程。两个一米八的大男孩儿躲在隐形斗篷下，幽灵似的到处钻，为了不被发现互相拉着对方的手臂，也不知道是谁先拉的谁的手，往后就没再放开。  
　　假装隐形人胡作非为一段时间后，哈利问德拉科，现在是不是可以一起去逛街了。  
　　“你是在提出约会邀请吗？”德拉科躺在尖叫棚屋后面的草坪上，状似不经意地问。  
　　“如果你愿意的话，是的。”  
　　第一次的约会是去配眼镜，这简直是最没情调的情况！哈利对着镜子看自己脸上不断改变镜框形状的眼镜，又透过镜子看正在和店主强调“不要会变形的、不要会喷火的、也不要夜光的！”的德拉科，突然觉得这样也不错。  
　　他们开始频繁地往外跑，无一例外都是偏僻远离大都市的镇子，在此之前哈利还不知道英国有这么多有一半住民都是巫师的镇子。他们还是会躲在斗篷下，瞒着所有人已经成了冒险的一部分，不是因为担心身份暴露，虽然听起来难以置信，但那些日子他们都没有考虑过这个问题。  
　　看，我在和一个走到哪儿都吸引别人目光的人谈恋爱，但是一直没被发现——和任何一个人都有的叛逆精神一样，他们单纯觉得这样很有意思，也就那么心照不宣地持续了下去。  
　　德拉科喜欢带哈利去各种各样的酒吧，有一次他们甚至通过没被登记的门钥匙偷偷跑去了北欧。在德拉科用魔杖敲打不同的酒杯试图凑出一曲的时候，哈利会给他讲麻瓜界的各种东西。  
　　“你什么时候能和我一起去麻瓜界一次？”哈利掏出魔杖敲了敲装满啤酒的杯子，打断了德拉科。“我都快跟着你把欧洲魔法界逛完了，下次打算带我去哪儿？美国吗？”  
　　德拉科在一个杯子上连着敲了好几下，然后探身去敲哈利的脑袋。  
　　“你肯跟着我来是因为你愿意，你好奇魔法界还有多少你没见过的东西。”德拉科说，“虽然听你说得我也很好奇麻瓜界的东西，但我还没做好心理准备亲自去看。”  
　　哈利翻白眼；“这还需要什么心理准备！”  
　　德拉科冲他吐舌头，叨叨着懒得搭理你。  
　　“算了，至少你还是有在做心理准备的？”  
　　“……从你第一次念叨开始。”德拉科耸耸肩，声音低得几乎要融入酒吧里轻柔的钢琴声中。  
　　哈利的表情几乎称得上奸诈。“嘿！我可记住了！这是你自己说的德拉科！”  
　　“我说什么了？我可没承诺任何事亲爱的哈利。”  
　　“你从来就不承诺任何事。”哈利往后一躺，脚在下面碰了碰德拉科小腿。“我倒也没什么立场说你，不过放心，我已经习惯你口是心非了，脑内自带翻译。”  
　　“那还真是了不起啊。”德拉科干巴巴地回应，没有刻意去隐瞒眼里的笑意。  
　　从那之后哈利更经常给德拉科讲麻瓜界的各种事，有些是他见过经历过的，更多是从电视里看来的。德拉科对麻瓜界并非一无所知，如果哈利念叨的东西太过常识，德拉科就会直接打断。  
　　“别说得和我完全没去过麻瓜界一样行吗？”  
　　“你什么时候去过？！和谁？！你明明都不肯跟我去！”  
　　“你以为从九又四分之三站台出来以后自己站在哪儿？”  
　　哈利想了想，决定闭嘴。  
　　德拉科本以为这能让哈利消停会儿，上学的时候他可真不知道哈利·波特也是个话唠，但每次他们见面，彼此间就仿佛有说不完的话，两个话唠碰在一起有时候德拉科自己都头疼。出乎他的意料，哈利似乎因为德拉科的那句话默认了他只是不喜欢麻瓜太多的地方也不喜欢去逛街，而去某个特定地点完全没问题，年末时便拉着德拉科去了一家商店。  
　　德拉科站在门口，无语地看着在他的概念里“巴掌大小”的店面。  
　　“我警告你波特，如果你打算在这种店里买戒指然后上演什么浪漫戏码，我现在就和你分手。”  
　　“没有后面的浪漫戏码呢？”哈利趴在玻璃橱窗上，疯狂挥手示意德拉科凑过来。“只是一个小礼物，我发现好久了，现在刚好圣诞特惠呢。”  
　　买东西从来不看价钱的马尔福大少爷思考了半天特惠是什么玩意儿，在他思考出结论之前，哈利已经拖着他买完东西出来了。  
　　就像哈利说的那样，他们买的只是一个小礼物，除了正中央的一颗不起眼的宝石之外没有其他装饰的饰品戒指，完全是图好看用的。只不过德拉科的那枚戒指镶着月光石，而哈利的是红宝石，分别是他们的生辰石。  
　　“所以，你只是给我买了个图好看用的玩意儿。”德拉科总结。  
　　“如果你想，它也不是不能有其他含义。”哈利得意地冲德拉科晃了晃右手，德拉科反应了会儿，夸张地哇哦一声，学着哈利将戒指套在右手无名指上。男孩儿们看着彼此低声笑了起来。  
　　德拉科原本不是爱往外跑的类型，战争后遗症发作在他回学校重修八年级的时候，为了不让父母担心，他一直没说自己有这个毛病。因此毕业后暂时没打算工作只想浪的德拉科三天两头溜出门的举动还是引起了卢修斯和纳西莎的注意，两人旁敲侧击地问德拉科溜出去干嘛的，最开始德拉科还会找各种理由，后来直接低头就跑。  
　　纳西莎点点头，下了判决书：儿子这是恋爱了。  
　　“你打算什么时候把人带回家里来？”纳西莎毫无征兆直接问的时候，德拉科呆住几秒，脸色唰地一下就白了。倒不是因为别的什么，只是因为在那几秒钟里他的脑海中出现了哈利和卢修斯轮流干掉彼此的不下于五十种情况。  
　　还好纳西莎背对着他。  
　　“等什么时候关系确定了吧？”德拉科怂得直接说成了问句。  
　　那天他被纳西莎教育了一下午应该怎么追女孩子，德拉科心不在焉地听着，满脑子都是要怎么阻止男朋友和父亲打起来的对策。  
　　——如果两年后的圣诞节他没有一个人从万人空巷等到更阑人静，那些对策说不定真的能用上几条。


	12. 倦怠者的执念

　　“你能明白我当时的感受吗，我等了你整整十二个小时、一直告诉自己说不定你只是有急事，傲罗的工作总是这样，你可能只是有紧急任务没来及联系我所以说不定马上就会来，再等十分钟就十分钟；彻底等不下去之后我去找你，突然发现怎么都联系不上你；除了我以外没有一个人知道我他妈有过一个男朋友；你的朋友都只会对我说‘滚开！他在哪儿都和你没关系！’……你以为我还能怎么想？不是我疯了就是你他妈受够我了！”  
　　“那你又想过我当时什么感觉吗？！睁开眼被告知现在是六个月后，被人拿着报纸糊在脸上说你看！德拉科･马尔福订婚了！这他妈算什么？我那在一起三年都不愿意和我去麻瓜伦敦的男朋友，在我昏迷了半年后就在麻瓜伦敦和别人约会被拍到、单方面和我分手不说，还他妈的直接变成了别人的未婚夫？！我又能怎么想？除了是的没错德拉科･马尔福因为不想等所以单方面和我分手了以外我还可能怎么想？！”  
　　“所以，你第一次相信《预言家日报》，就是因为相信我是那种会在分手之前一声不吭和别人订婚的人。”德拉科气得想笑，他还是第一次从哈利的角度听到关于过去的事实，残缺的拼图逐渐拼上，唯一的问题是在很久之前，德拉科就不再需要这部分真相了。  
　　可哈利看起来依旧需要他的那部分。  
　　“当然了，我在你眼里一直就是这种人，这点自觉我还是有的。但我必须得辩解一下，那段日子我整个人都是混乱的、谁知道我哪天会不会把戒指带错手……而且如果我手上是有戒指的，那也只会是你送给我的那个！”  
　　他右手张开伸到哈利眼前，然后握成拳用力往旁边挥开，嘭地一声砸穿了书柜的玻璃门。  
　　两个人都被玻璃碎掉的声音吓到了，关节处渗出的血液滴落到深色的地毯上，德拉科这才后知后觉反应过来痛，倒抽一口冷气。  
　　在他试图用左手去掏魔杖的时候，右手手腕突然被紧紧握住。  
　　“我来吧，”哈利无奈地叹气，声音轻了下来。他低声念着咒语，就像曾经躲在隐形斗篷下时在德拉科耳边轻声喃喃。  
　　治好德拉科手上的伤口之后，哈利松开手，去修复被打碎的柜门。德拉科站在原处没有挪动，低着头看蹲在地上用魔杖指着碎玻璃念念有词的黑发巫师。  
　　“我没想过你是那种人，”哈利突然说，“只是从我的角度来看，那就是事实真相。”  
　　“我明白，我也经历过。”德拉科松懈了肩膀，用鞋尖踢了下哈利的运动鞋，绕过他走到沙发前坐下。  
　　“不和我吵了？”他按压着鼻翼，话语模糊不清；“说真的，成熟点儿。现在突然翻旧账根本没意义，因为旧账吵起来更傻。”  
　　“我只是想听你解释，”哈利晃晃悠悠站起来走了两步，背靠着德拉科瘫在上面的沙发坐下，声音听起来闷闷的；“你从来没给我解释过。”  
　　仗着哈利看不见自己的表情德拉科朝天翻白眼，没有挑明不管从行动还是声音上判断，接下来都绝不是听了就完事儿的发展。  
　　“没错，我欠你一个解释，但同样的你也欠了我一个，波特。”  
　　“我可以解释，前提是在你解释过之后。”  
　　我倒是没有非得听得必要。德拉科在心里说。  
　　“好吧！”他突然什么也不想管了，脑子里只剩下早把这堆破事儿解决完了事儿。“首先我要声明，我没有强调我都干了什么的意思，但重点可能的确是因为我去找了格兰杰太多趟，她看见我就烦……”

 

* * *

  
  
　　德拉科失魂落魄地走在伦敦的街道上，现在已经夏天了，哪怕在外面呆一整天，只要不下雨就不会冷，然而寒气依旧停留在身体里挥散不去。  
　　他刚从美国回来，德拉科根本没想过自己会有一个人独自去大洋彼岸的一天。他只是真的不知道该如何是好了，哈利･波特在自己好不容易答应了一起去游乐园的那天傍晚突然失约，从那之后再没有任何音讯。他去找了所有哈利的朋友，拿出自己最大的礼貌地问他们知不知道哈利･波特在哪儿。但那些人要么是回答不知道，要么是说或许有傲罗的任务吧，更敌视的会直截了当地告诉他，哈利在哪儿和你都有任何没关系。  
　　没有人知道德拉科･马尔福和哈利･波特在一起了，在第七次去敲赫敏的门、面对女巫“你以为自己是谁，有什么立场问这个”的质问，他都想不出来该怎么回答。  
　　因为他害怕了，哪怕是德拉科自己都没能瞒住父母自己在谈恋爱的事实，只是没有告诉他们对方是谁；可作为哈利最好的朋友，赫敏･格兰杰和罗恩･韦斯莱居然都没表现出发现任何征兆的迹象，德拉科不由得怀疑过去的三年只是自己的妄想。  
　　但他还是不相信，即使在德拉科最疯狂的梦里也不会有这样的场景，他得疯到什么程度才会幻想和哈利･波特谈恋爱？德拉科认定了那是发生过的真实，他开始疯狂地在所有想得到的地方寻找哈利，魔法界、麻瓜界、哈利想要去的地方、哈利生活过的地方。他甚至找到了哈利的麻瓜亲戚和对方自己租的房子，然而一无所获。德拉科几乎要把欧洲他知道的地方给翻了个遍，最后甚至跑去了纽约——因为哈利一直说想要去美国看看——还是一无所获。回来后德拉科习惯性第一件事就是去敲赫敏和罗恩租的房子的门，赫敏大概是真的被他烦到不行了，从一开始的“我不知道”变成了警告“不管你想干什么，如果你是有目的的，你永远都不会找到他”。  
　　那时德拉科突然意识到，如果一切都是真的，他们的确在一起过，那么现在的情况不过是因为哈利･波特真的不想再和他联系了而已。  
　　他被这个念头打得一蹶不振。德拉科不是不能接受分手，但他希望哈利能亲自告诉他，而不是突然消失。他低着头沿着街道漫无目的地走，冷不丁撞上了人。  
　　“梅……天啊，抱歉，我没看到后面有人。”因为后退了几步所以恰好撞到了德拉科的女性慌张地转身道歉，在问出你还好吗之前，她愣住了。  
　　“马尔福先生？”  
　　德拉科疑惑地抬头，打量着那张自己没什么印象，却总觉得有点眼熟的脸。“你认识我？”  
　　“哦，抱歉。我是阿斯托利亚･格林格拉斯，我姐姐叫达芙妮，上学时你们是一届的！”阿斯托利亚激动地说，“我比你们小两届，所以你可能不太认识我……马尔福先生你居然在麻瓜伦敦，这可真是——”她纠结了一下用词；“相当意外。”  
　　德拉科想起来了，虽然他不认识阿斯托利亚，但他和达芙妮还算熟悉，而阿斯托利亚和达芙妮长得又有那么些相像。  
　　他耸耸肩，随口说道：“我被人放鸽子了。”  
　　“我也被人放鸽子了，”提到这个阿斯托利亚突然来了脾气，直接对着德拉科开始抱怨：“原本说好的陪我看电影，梅林啊，我就不该相信达芙妮愿意把自己往麻瓜堆里扔！麻瓜怎么了？又没有多个脑袋少条腿，临场才告诉我她不来了，我连票都买好了！今天英国首映呢！”  
　　德拉科这才注意到阿斯托利亚手中攥着两张皱巴巴的、写着“Spider-Man”的电影票。  
　　蜘蛛人？麻瓜整天都在想什么？  
　　“……马尔福先生，”阿斯托利亚小心翼翼地问，像是生怕踩到德拉科的雷点。她晃了晃手中的两张电影票。  
　　“既然我们都被人放鸽子了，如果没别的安排，要不要一起看电影？”

 

* * *

  
  
　　“计划被泄露，你们进入了陷阱，以防你不记得：为了保护人质你被魔咒打到了脑袋昏迷六个月。”赫敏言简意赅地解释。  
　　哈利艰难地咽下一口水，太久没说过话的嗓音嘶哑得不成样子。“……有人找过我吗？”  
　　“当然，有很多。放在你身上的视线永远多得数不清。但为了确保你的安全我们一致决定把你安置在赤胆忠心咒保护下的屋子里，你在这儿的事儿只有我们几个知道。”赫敏说。  
　　一旁因为看到哈利醒来太过激动、所以被塞了张报纸让他看着冷静一下的罗恩突然又大惊小怪地喊了起来。  
　　“需要我说多少遍‘哈利刚醒别太吵’你才能安静下来！”金妮开始到处找多余的枕头，试图堵住罗恩的嘴。  
　　“怪你塞给我的报纸，”在金妮付出行动之前罗恩说，“你们看！小白鼬居然订婚了！他未婚妻看上去挺漂亮的，怎么就眼瞎了呢。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“罗恩！都让你闭嘴了！你又不是不知道哈利听见和马尔福有关的事就激动，让他好好休息！”  
　　之后他们三个又说了什么哈利已经听不见了，报纸头版的标题搅乱了哈利好不容易才清醒了一点的大脑。  
　　——德拉科･马尔福与阿斯托利亚･格林格拉斯约会麻瓜伦敦，疑似订婚？  
　　照片里人群中的两个人亲切地交谈着，阿斯托利亚脸上笑出了一对酒窝，德拉科微微低着头，认真倾听的表情无比熟悉。  
　　似乎是注意到了有人在看，他们望向镜头外，德拉科的表情从不耐烦的困惑变成了惊喜，他开心地挥了挥手，手上的反光晃得哈利眼疼。  
　　晚些时候哈利告诉赫敏，既然自己已经脱离了危险，那么再有人来问自己在哪儿就没有必要瞒着了。一开始赫敏并不同意，因为当初的袭击显然是有计划并且针对哈利的，她不想让哈利陷入危险，奈不住哈利整天念叨，还是答应了。  
　　从那之后哈利每天都要问十遍“今天有没有人来找我”，赫敏被烦得不行；“你能告诉我你是在等谁吗，哈利？这样你就不用一直问我了。”  
　　一个名字险些脱口而出，然而想起报纸上那个刺眼的笑容，哈利摇摇头，假装自己什么也没说。  
　　如果德拉科是因为等不了他那么久，所以决定离开呢？  
　　是不是现在说什么都已经晚了。  
　　“好了哈利，快来继续你的康复训练！”金妮在门口喊道，打断了哈利的自艾自怜。“能出去了赫敏就管不着你啦！不管在等谁，想去找那个人的话你总得先能出门！快来，我在这儿等你！”  
　　“我不是刚学走路的小孩子！”哈利满脸通红地反驳。  
　　“我不觉得有什么差别。”金妮哼哼，越装越上瘾；“Come here baby Harry～”  
　　“金妮！！”

 

* * *

  
  
　　“我必须要说，那里面对巫师的设定太蠢了！”  
　　第一次的偶遇发展成看电影的经历对于德拉科和阿斯托利亚来说，都留下了挺不错的印象，自从找不到哈利后，德拉科的神经还是第一次那么放松。他有些理解为什么以前哈利总会和他念叨电视剧、电影之类的了，看来麻瓜们还是很有创造力的，能发明出来这么有意思的东西。因此在回到家又闷了好几天、阿斯托利亚突然飞猫头鹰给他、问要不要再去看一部电影时，德拉科没有过多思考就同意了。  
　　再闷下去他就躲不掉纳西莎的“和女朋友吵架后应该怎么挽回”小课堂了，可德拉科很累了，暂时不想再听纳西莎提起那个神秘的恋爱对象。他找了哈利那么久排除了所有想得到的可能地点，他不知道自己还能做什么。  
　　或许他真的该放下一会儿，别把所有心思都放在虚无缥缈的可能性上。  
　　何况他一直在这儿，除非根本不想找，哈利･波特想找他的话总会找得到的。  
　　一起看电影这事儿有了第一次第二次接下来便顺理成章了，阿斯托利亚一直想找个能一起看电影的同伴，这样看完后就有人讨论剧情了。每隔一段时间他们就会去麻瓜伦敦看电影，偶尔一起吃晚饭，但除了电影剧情之外他们很少聊别的。  
　　只有一次，阿斯托利亚问德拉科，第一次偶遇时他是被谁放了鸽子。德拉科顿了顿，说只是某一个我一直在等的人。  
　　“我一直以为是你女朋友。”阿斯托利亚咬着吸管，指了指德拉科放在桌面上的右手；“你把戒指带在右手无名指，这是热恋中的意思。”  
　　德拉科侧了下手，月光石在阳光下折射蓝光。  
　　“也许它就只是图好看用的。”随后他便岔开话题。  
　　“我无法理解——换了身长袍就变更厉害了？是不是我们每个人只要穿得和邓布利多一样就不用上那么多年学了！”他嗤笑道。  
　　“也许只会变得和他一样神神叨叨，话从来不说全。”阿斯托利亚说，“到底为什么电影里的那个巫师总是不好好说话呢？哦，我不是讨厌他这点，但我讨厌他总是一副‘这是最好的选择所以你们应该这样做’的样子。”  
　　“没错！实际上他只是在利用其他人，而且还不承认！”  
　　两个斯莱特林毕业生成功达成了一致，边讨论边走进破釜酒吧。  
　　“我喜欢那个精灵，”阿斯托利亚向新的店老板汉娜･艾博打了声招呼；“他把盾牌当滑板那段实在是太厉害了！不过他哪儿来那么多箭的，就算是艺术处理也差太多了吧？”  
　　德拉科敲了敲后院天井墙上的砖块，两人一路走进对角巷。  
　　“如果你要说这个，我认为有一幕他先是用箭捅了一个半兽人再拉弓射箭的处理还蛮好的，不是那种遇见近身战就傻眼的远程。”  
　　“听起来你也很喜欢这个角色？”  
　　“必须要比较的话，我倒是更喜欢那个人皇。”德拉科沉思了一会儿，“实际上那个矮人也不错，但我讨厌那种看上去就没什么脑子的战士，人皇显然是更有脑子的那个。”  
　　“我认为人皇是个英雄。”  
　　“是啊，我不否认，而且谁会不喜欢英雄呢。”  
　　“这个嘛，”阿斯托利亚打趣地看了德拉科一眼，摊开手。“只有讨厌英雄的人自己知道了。我接下来打算去买长袍，就先往这边走……德拉科？德拉科你在听吗？”  
　　阿斯托利亚顺着德拉科的目光看去，即使在张灯结彩的对角巷里，韦斯莱魔法笑料店的装扮依旧抢眼，门口的大人偶带上了圣诞帽和胡子，店主和店员们都打扮成了驯鹿。橱窗玻璃上贴着大大的“圣诞老人送礼物，驯鹿只管收钱，打折但不免费！”的标语。  
　　“其实那是个蛮不错的店，”阿斯托利亚理解地点点头，“你打算去买笑话商品吗？”  
　　德拉科被阿斯托利亚拉了一把躲过横冲直撞的小巫师，猛地回神。  
　　“不，我……要是过去了我就会变成笑话了。”他目光闪躲，话语变得凌乱。“你要去买衣服？好的，我就先回去了。”  
　　他说完转身就往反方向走，阿斯托利亚奇怪地看着他离开的方向，摇摇头，不知道既然要离开为什么还往对角巷里走那么远。  
　　被打扮成圣诞老人的大人偶下，两只“驯鹿”逗得好不容易被允许出门的哈利直笑。金妮试图阻止她的哥哥们把哈利撞倒，偶尔看向哈利的表情和很久前，德拉科不经意间在玻璃酒杯的倒影中见过的、饱含着同样的感情。  
　　德拉科从没恨过自己这么好的视力。  
　　不然他就不会清晰地看到哈利･波特的手上空无一物。


	13. 昔日依别

　　从一时的冲击中冷静下来之后，不知道该说意外还是不意外，德拉科发现自己的后续反应甚至是过分平静了。  
　　当然，再给他一次选择的机会的话，德拉科还是会在哈利看到自己前离开。原谅他并没有过和绝对已经变成前男友的人的现女友打招呼的经验，何况他从来就没喜欢过任何一个韦斯莱。  
　　他只是觉得现在这样过下去也不是不行，他真的、真的努力过了，但无数人挡在他面前告诉他此路不通。也许哈利･波特就是更喜欢金妮･韦斯莱那样的，上学时他们就在一起过，也许他们就是更合适，而现在这样已经是德拉科能够达到的最好的结局。  
　　谁会不喜欢英雄呢，但英雄只有一个亚玟。  
　　所以就这样吧，他在还年少的时候疯狂过、爱过，他的经历说出来足够让无数人羡慕。但那将永远是他封存起来的珍宝，只属于两个人的过去永远不会被其他东西污染。现在他也不用一个人独自呆着瞎想难过，他和阿斯托利亚还蛮合拍的，既然谁也不至于活得太可怜，何必抓着一个人不放好像他是垂入地狱里的唯一一根蛛丝。  
　　“……所以，我得说那全是达芙妮的错。”阿斯托利亚愤愤地戳着盘子里的华夫饼；“为什么她找了一个家里有那么多兄弟的男朋友？我父母认为她男朋友很棒，所以就想让我也从他那群兄弟中找一个！梅林啊，我不喜欢德国人，一本正经没有幽默感，而且说话像吵架。但是你猜怎么着？我父母他们就喜欢那样的！”  
　　“你是指一本正经、没有幽默感、说话像吵架？”  
　　“我是指家族古老、血统纯正、说话永远带刺。”  
　　德拉科把那几个形容往自己身上套了一下，尴尬地咳了两声，“那你觉得我呢？”  
　　“毫无疑问我父母会很喜欢你，只要你站在他们面前，告诉他们你叫德拉科·马尔福。”阿斯托利亚晃了晃叉子。  
　　“所以，你觉得我呢？”这次德拉科咬重了人称代词。  
　　阿斯托利亚愣住了，缓缓放下叉子，第一次在德拉科面前显得拘谨。她用手指绕着自己金色的卷发；“我觉得你挺好的……不过，我没想到你会觉得之前一起看电影是在约会。”  
　　“我还真没有。”德拉科翻着白眼否认，阿斯托利亚立刻指着他说看吧，这就叫说话永远带刺。等阿斯托利亚抱怨完，德拉科才慢悠悠地补充：“不过也许我们可以试试。”他在桌子下悄悄摘掉了手上的戒指。  
　　尝试约会一个月之后他们就去格林格拉斯家验证阿斯托利亚的话了，第二天德拉科被纳西莎揪着耳朵训了一整天，因为德拉科先去了格林格拉斯家，而纳西莎到现在还没亲眼见过他的恋爱对象。  
　　实际上完全是两个不同的人。德拉科在心里想，努力忽视那点儿隐约的失落。  
　　于是，下次德拉科和阿斯托利亚在对角巷弗洛林冷饮店见面吃冰淇淋时，行动力极高的纳西莎直接把他们堵在了店里，鸡飞狗跳到当天就上了《预言家晚报（Evening Prophet）》。  
　　被堵到的时候德拉科满脑子只剩一个想法：幸好这次约在了对角巷见面，要是像之前那样直接去麻瓜伦敦，他刚谈的女朋友怕不是要直接变前女友。  
　　几天后，德拉科目瞪口呆地看完了一篇由于一直在追踪的黑巫师团体时隔一年终于全部落网，所以终于可以宣扬傲罗司战绩的报道。将记忆和被夸大的报道混在艰难地一起拼凑出当初的部分真相。德拉科盯着最后一句话里的“哈利･波特和金妮･韦斯莱今日公开复合”，有那么会儿忘了呼吸。  
　　他最终也只是合上报纸长舒了一口气，把没来及说出口的话彻底吞回去。  
　　好吧，这就是在努力过之后他们之间最好的结局，错过就错过了，现在谁都有新生活，而且看起来过得都不错，没必要再去破坏。  
　　然而从那天起，德拉科不受控制地陷入了噩梦。

 

* * *

  
  
　　壁炉中的木柴发出噼啪噼啪的炸裂声，成为了会客室内唯一的声响。德拉科用魔咒给壁炉加了把火。  
　　“我假设你后来从格兰杰口中听到了我一直在找你的事儿，不然提到格兰杰你不会是那个反应。”德拉科看不到哈利的脸，默认他是承认了。“不过你看，波特。事实上我们就是互相错过去了，没什么好解释的。”  
　　“而你现在告诉我，实际上你一直知道究竟怎么回事儿？”哈利咬着牙的声音从背后传来。  
　　“我也不是知道所有事，而且我知道一部分时已经太晚了。”德拉科耸耸肩，“就像你知道我不是没找过你的时候已经太晚了一样。”  
　　半晌后，他听到一声叹气。  
　　门外突然传来了敲门声，斯科皮的声音传了进来。  
　　“爸爸！你们谈好了吗？妈妈说要到午餐时间了！”  
　　哈利的脑袋砰地撞上了沙发靠背，惊慌失措；“你他妈没用静音咒？！”  
　　“相信我，如果没用的话从我们开始互相大喊大叫的时候斯科皮就会来敲门了。”德拉科嫌弃地说，“有种静音咒是单向的。”  
　　他从沙发上站起来去开门，刚握住门把突然被哈利叫住。  
　　“一开始你问，如果在梦里看到你我是什么心情。”  
　　“哇哦，难为你还记得，”德拉科挑眉，“对，我得防着如果你对我怨气太重，在梦里看到疑似你或者小波特的人我得转身就跑。昨天他说他在梦里看到我了，可之前他明明把所有的你都替换成了自己，把我替换成了斯科皮。这有点儿不对劲儿，我得再进他的梦里一次才有可能弄清楚。”  
　　“在梦里见到你并不容易，”哈利对德拉科的那段解释仅仅点了点头示意知道了；“所以如果是我，我还是挺开心的。”

 

* * *

  
  
　　“你是怎么进入别人的梦里的？”莉莉奶声奶气地问，“像小精灵一样，嗖？啪啦啪啦——嘭？”  
　　就算你比划着说，我也根本听不懂的好吗？德拉科生无可恋地想。  
　　几个孩子在詹姆的怂恿下围着德拉科，非要让他讲要怎么“打败噩梦怪兽”的。原本德拉科嫌麻烦不想说，要把那些话说得没经历过的人能理解已经很麻烦了，更不要说让小孩子能听懂了。结果金妮来了句你知道，其实我也蛮好奇的，会不会真的像赫敏说的那样有危险。  
　　德拉科秒怂。詹姆和金妮击了个掌。  
　　“大概就是那样，”他回答，“我用我的魔法抓住阿不思的魔法，然后像小精灵一样，嗖地就进去了。”  
　　“那么，是不是在我的魔力也暴动一次之后，我也能去梦里找斯科皮了？”莉莉激动起来。  
　　……我就不问为什么你要去找斯科皮了。德拉科叹气。“不，你还没有自己的魔杖呢，女士。”  
　　“那是不是上霍格沃茨之后我也能办到，父亲？”斯科皮瞪大眼睛。  
　　“你还早着呢！”詹姆得意地哼了一声；“你还需要等三年，阿尔也是三年。但我再过一年半就能有自己的魔杖了！”  
　　“然而，先生们。然而这种事不是谁都能办得到的，需要天赋和练习。”德拉科打断道，“也有些人不论怎么努力都办不到。你们知道阿尼玛格斯吗？就像它一样，不是每个人都能成功。”  
　　阿不思冲詹姆冷笑回去：“你看上去就是没天赋的那种。”  
　　“阿尔你可真是不可爱！我觉得你还是不说话的时候可爱一点儿！”  
　　趁着孩子们吵闹起来，金妮问：“我记得你在信里说到过魔法是重点，就是指这个？”  
　　“德拉科想说的应该是最后破解噩梦的那部分，”阿斯托利亚接过话题，“强烈的情绪更容易被魔法发现，摄魂怪和守护神咒都是这样的。到了最后需要用魔咒把情绪和身体里的魔法分开，这样情绪就会正常消散，而不是一直被魔法抓着导致噩梦。”  
　　德拉科瞥了眼哈利，黑发巫师在听了阿斯托利亚的话后明显陷入了沉思。  
　　“德拉科！”莉莉突然大喊，“我们能看看你是怎么给阿尔治病的吗？”  
　　“什么？”德拉科被突然扑上来的莉莉撞得差点儿让脑袋撞桌子上；“在你们看来我们都只是睡着了而已，没什么意思。”  
　　“也许有不一样的，但你只是睡着了所以不知道呢？”莉莉坚持。  
　　“反正你迟早都得钻进去，”从德拉科开始用讲故事的方式瞎扯治疗过程就一直没说话的哈利突然开口，“不然就现在试试？”  
　　德拉科想了想，觉得也不是没道理。他看向阿不思，黑发男孩耸耸肩，看上去并不排斥这个提议。于是他点点头同意了，并在进入睡眠之前严肃地警告在场所有人绝对绝对不要把他们吵醒。  
　　他可不想再经历一次坍塌的梦境了。  
　　这次进入最外层梦境后，德拉科直接就奔霍格沃茨的城堡去了，一秒都没犹豫，推开大门踏了进去。  
　　火车的轰鸣声唤回了德拉科因为场景切换而有些恍惚的意识，他环顾空荡荡的周围，一时间有点儿不敢肯定这是不是九又四分之三站台。  
　　他太久没有来过这个站台了，国王十字车站倒是来过很多趟。而且在他的印象中站台上永远都被学生和家长充满，空无一人只有一辆列车的情况还真没见过。  
　　“斯科皮！”  
　　他听到了阿不思的声音，男孩儿从面前的列车里探出头，冲德拉科挥了挥手。“快上来！车要开了！”  
　　他下意识回头看了眼身后——并没有其他人在。转回来时，他发现自己的视线至少低了三十英寸。  
　　“斯科皮，”阿不思看着他喊，“快点儿，要迟到了！”  
　　什……这是什么情况？！突然变成了斯科皮的德拉科目瞪口呆。  
　　他很少在梦中遇见做梦者本人，因为梦境实在太大，而德拉科没必要费心去寻找对方。偶尔遇见也能轻易装作梦中的人物躲过去，躲不过去顶多是聊几句，之后做梦者就会去做自己潜意识里应该去做的事。  
　　但是在此之前，还从来没有人能影响他在梦境中的表现形象。  
　　上次从梦中醒来后阿不思说看到“德拉科･马尔福”掉下去了时他就很奇怪了，因为按照阿不思会把哈利替换成自己的情况，在梦境坍塌的瞬间看到德拉科的话，把他认成斯科皮才正常。可那是“认成”，因为德拉科是外来者，阿不思可以在梦中对德拉科说“斯科皮你怎么突然长大了”，这是正常情况；在阿不思对他喊了斯科皮之后德拉科的形象在他自己看来也会变成斯科皮，这就他妈的不正常了。  
　　到底是哈利･波特的情绪感染力太强，还是阿不思･波特的情绪感染力太强？  
　　德拉科在心里叹气，表面上换上一副他能做出来的最傻的笑容，跑进了火车。  
　　火车内部看起来与其说是火车，不如说是地铁。阿不思坐在靠近站台的一侧，德拉科犹豫了一下，坐到了他的对面。斯科皮的身高还不足以让德拉科坐在椅子上时脚够到地面，阿不思像最初德拉科刚见到他时那样一言不发，一只脚盘在另一条腿的膝盖下面。  
　　这是个相当哈利·波特的坐姿，阿不思从来不会这样坐着，那男孩儿缺乏安全感，总是在力所能及的范围内把自己缩成一团。虽然一开始就做好了面对一个哈利和阿不思混合体的准备，但实际碰见了，德拉科还是不知道该用什么态度开口。  
　　然后他后知后觉想起，自己现在用的是斯科皮的外表。  
　　“我们这是要去哪儿？”他模仿着斯科皮的语气问，晃了晃腿。  
　　“去约好的地方。”德拉科心里一咯噔，阿不思的后半句突然轻快了不少：“我们说好了要一起去霍格沃茨的不是吗？”  
　　哦，霍格沃茨，这个我有话说。德拉科松了口气，看着车窗外模糊不清的景象，决定为这趟逃不了的旅途找点话题。  
　　“我们会被分到一个学院里吗？”他揣摩着儿子的思考方式，看阿不思的反应似乎并没有过分违和。  
　　“我不知道，”阿不思失落地说，“斯科皮，你觉得你会被分到哪个学院？”  
　　“嗯……我想，应该是斯莱特林吧。”德拉科装模作样地想了一会儿，“我爸爸妈妈都是斯莱特林，我没想过我会被分到其他学院。”  
　　“我爸爸妈妈都是格兰芬多，我舅舅们也是全是格兰芬多，他们的朋友也都是格兰芬多，外公外婆也是格兰芬多，听说祖父祖母也全是格兰芬多……总之都是格兰芬多。”阿不思放弃了把他那一大堆亲戚全给列举出来；“我就只知道泰迪是赫奇帕奇，还有卢娜阿姨是拉文克劳。詹姆说，他以后一定会去格兰芬多的。”  
　　“我不想去格兰芬多。”他低声念叨。  
　　下意识讨厌所有哈利·波特喜欢的东西——德拉科想起了这条在知道阿不思的噩梦源于什么后就塞进角落里的判断，现在看来还是挺符合的，而自己也许是唯一的例外。  
　　“那么，你想去哪儿，阿不思？或许你可以和我一起来斯莱特林！”  
　　“可是他们说坏巫师都是斯莱特林，”阿不思更失落了，“其他人全都希望我和爸爸一样，进格兰芬多，当个找球手……他们不希望我去斯莱特林。”  
　　太能理解了，我也不想让斯科皮去格兰芬多。德拉科在心里赞同，拉文克劳还行，赫奇帕奇绝对不接受。  
　　“但是不管斯科皮你在哪个学院，我们都会是最好的朋友！”阿不思突然跳下座椅，凑到德拉科面前按着他的膝盖像是怕他跑了似的认真地说。“你是我见过最好的人！怎么会有不喜欢你的人……他们一定是瞎了才看不到你那么好的地方！你不需要担心没人会和你做朋友，斯科皮，我会永远在你身边的！”  
　　德拉科被惊得不知道该作何反应，虽然他一直知道斯科皮和阿不思的关系不错，但他没有去刻意问过具体情况。斯科皮能有一个同龄人玩伴是好事儿，德拉科不想让斯科皮像自己小时候一样，到最后一个真正意义上的朋友都没有，不过阿不思是不是有点儿过分热情了？！还是说他们波特家的全都这样？！  
　　德拉科不自在地将视线错开，他受不了被那样一双绿眼睛盯着看。阿不思的确是长得最像哈利的那个，波特家的三个孩子里只有阿不思的眼睛颜色和哈利一样，不知是不是同样的原因，也只有阿不思的眼睛看上去和哈利一样永远在对他说话。  
　　他越过阿不思的肩膀看向窗外，列车不知何时慢了下来，很快就要靠站，因此窗外的景色也不再模糊不清。当一座拱门闪过去时德拉科蹭地站了起来，把阿不思撞倒在对过椅子上。  
　　“对不起！”他还记得要道歉，列车还在减速前进，德拉科扑过去贴着窗户直到看不到那座拱门，然后疯了似的往列车运行的反方向跑。  
　　他的视力一直蛮好的，而且如果说这世上只有一个人是德拉科无论如何都能认出来的，那么那个名额一定是属于哈利･波特的。曾经他的脸肿得不成样子时德拉科都认出来了、拥挤的对角巷里的一个背影德拉科也认出来了，不过是减速的列车窗外闪过的一张正脸，再认不出来德拉科可以戳瞎自己了。  
　　他记得那个地方，那座拱门是哈利失约那晚他们约好见面的地点。这个场景出现在阿不思的梦里简直不能更正常，但不正常的是他面前明明有一个阿不思，为什么拱门前还会站着一个哈利·波特？！  
　　和姓波特的魔法都没道理可讲的吗？！  
　　“斯科皮？你要去哪儿！”阿不思不知为何充满过度恐惧的声音逐渐飘远。  
　　“抱歉阿不思，我……我去找个东西，一会儿就回来，我保证！”德拉科随口说道。  
　　他跑得飞快，却好像怎么也找不到那个梦境片段了，车窗外重新变得雪白，列车在一瞬间停止运行，德拉科被惯性甩到了车厢隔断上。当他呻吟着从地上爬起来时，列车里的灯全都灭了。  
　　然后所有东西都开始爆炸。  
　　德拉科连忙用上盔甲咒，铁皮木屑打在魔咒创造的盾牌上，阻挡了他的视线。当爆炸终于停止，他小心翼翼地从废墟中爬出来时看到的场景让他浑身发冷：一个人影倒在离自己不远的地上，一根钢筋穿透了他的胸膛。  
　　“阿……哈利？”德拉科跌跌撞撞地走过去，目光落在那人依旧在起伏的胸膛上。他发现自己不能肯定倒在地上的人究竟是谁了，那张脸因为痛苦而扭曲，显得年龄模糊不清。  
　　他不知该怎么办才好，彻底呆在原地。这就导致第一个能被大脑分辨出来的反应居然是原来这就是阿不思描述的“死亡过程”。一般人在钢筋砸到胸口的一瞬间就会从梦中醒过来了，因为他们不可能经历过死亡，大脑想象不出死亡的过程。但由于哈利·波特的原因，阿不思隐约记得死亡的感受，所以他在梦中能够不断重复。  
　　“那、这一定……又是一个梦……”他听到地上那人小声喃喃，声音不像年幼的孩子，却也不像三十多的成年人，但这说话方式明显不该是属于一个小孩子的。  
　　“所以、醒来、就能看到他……了……”  
　　终于，模糊的面容上唯一清晰的那双绿眼睛彻底失去了焦距。与此同时天空像是被人从中间撕开，光亮充斥了视线。

 

* * *

  
  
　　现实中响起阿不思的尖叫，黑发男孩猛地从沙发上坐起来惊慌地环顾四周，在看到斯科皮的身影时导弹一样冲了过去，把斯科皮抱了个满怀。  
　　一群人显然都被阿不思突如其来的举动给吓到了，哗啦全都围了上去，对阿不思问东问西。黑发男孩谁也不理，只顾用尽全力紧紧抱着斯科皮不肯松手，生怕他再次离去。  
　　德拉科满脸苍白，虚弱地试图把自己从沙发上撑起来，没撑到一半手便滑了下去，在栽到地上之前被一只结实的手臂拦住。  
　　“你还好吗？”哈利担心地问。“大概从五分钟之前，你们两个的脸色就不太对劲儿了。”  
　　德拉科下意识一把握住哈利的手腕，直到感受到皮肤下血管的跳动，他总算松了口气。  
　　见鬼，梦境最后他彻底把哈利和阿不思给搞混了，现在看到好好活着的哈利･波特都觉得不真实。  
　　“没什么，”德拉科用深呼吸来平复自己的心跳，“只是刚好赶上他做噩梦。”  
　　而且我总算明白什么叫“他一消失噩梦就会开始”了。德拉科看了看自己抓着哈利还依旧在发抖的手，努力了好几次想要松开都没能抗拒过本能，于是又在心里补充：而且我总算明白他为什么一直缠着斯科皮了。


	14. 因为我不能停步等候死神

  
　　原则上，德拉科不会过分深究自己的患者做噩梦的真实原因，除非他们主动坦白。  
　　他更多地会问“发生了什么时你会被吓醒”，德拉科有自己的判断，而人很多时候根本认不清自己，给出的结论充满了先入为主的判断。还不如靠自己的理解找到最后那扇上锁的“门”，最后的步骤就简单了，只要把缠绕在“情绪的实体化”上的魔法驱散并保证在那个情绪变淡前不会再被缠上就可以了。  
　　但这次，他十分想知道阿不思的梦为什么从“斯科皮”消失的瞬间便会成为噩梦，还惨得那么彻底。  
　　开始做噩梦时阿不思是不认识德拉科也不认识斯科皮的，因此他只可能意识到“当某个人突然离开自己的视线，梦就会变成噩梦”，那么毫无疑问造成这件事的原因来自哈利･波特。  
　　但是哈利･波特却说，在梦里见到你并不容易。阿不思仅仅是被哈利的魔法影响了就会做噩梦到这种程度，那哈利･波特本人呢？是他不觉得那算噩梦还是只要一直没看见自己梦就不会变成噩梦？  
　　德拉科难得对这件事生了些责任感，他早就想过当年他们之所以变成分道扬镳的结局，虽然看起来是因为哈利･波特那过分的责任心让他肯为了救人自己受伤，还直接昏了差不多半年，而魔法部那几个知道内情的人又因为任务中哈利的行踪被人泄露而咬死了不肯告诉其他人哈利在哪儿。可实际上仔细想想，它却不过是无疾而终。哪怕德拉科再多坚持一会儿再去问赫敏一次、哪怕德拉科抱着揍哈利一顿的念头冲到韦斯莱魔法笑料店给他一拳、哪怕是飞一只猫头鹰寄封吼叫信过去，他们都不至于突然间形同陌路。  
　　然而人的耐心和勇气都是有限的，这两种东西德拉科更是缺少，当他用尽了勇气，他连一步都踏不出去。  
　　当初他们中只要有一个人踏出一步，剩下的那个都会跑完剩下的路；事实就是谁也没敢主动，那么就只能写下这样的结局。我爱过你，相信你也一样，除了我们自己，不会再有别人知道。  
　　德拉科刚想明白这点后做了蛮长一段时间的噩梦，整天心烦意乱，他没有试图去挽回已经无法挽回的过去，那毫无意义。但很多事不是明知毫无意义就能不去想的。  
　　德拉科第一次尝试保持清醒钻进去的梦就是自己的，与后来见到的无数梦境不同，他自己的那些噩梦最后是自动消散的，他没有“无论如何也摆脱不了的强烈感情”。  
　　遗憾是真的怀念也是真的，但遗憾与怀念从来不会成为德拉科人生的全部，真要有那样的人也未免太惨了。  
　　如果那样的人名叫哈利･波特，听起来就更惨了，德拉科不介意免费帮他摆脱一下噩梦。  
　　抱着和哈利谈谈这件事的心理——会不会发展成吵架只能看造化——上午就飞路去波特家的德拉科，刚踏出壁炉一步，差点儿又被挤回去。  
　　“我他妈是念错地名到了集市上吗？！”他艰难地伸着手臂撑着壁炉，以免真的栽回去，愤怒地朝一群拥挤的人大吼。  
　　约等于金妮芙拉全家的人群齐刷刷扭头盯着德拉科，场面有点儿壮观。  
　　打破寂静的是一声尖锐的“喵！”，一道雪白的影子从空中弹射而来，正正砸在德拉科脸上，把好不容易才稳住没有摔倒的德拉科撞翻摔回壁炉里。  
　　“喵～”雪定谔优雅地坐在德拉科脸上，舔舔爪子。  
　　不知道谁先没忍住笑了一声，接着就像被剪破了的豆袋根本停不住。德拉科抓着猫的后颈毛把它从自己脸上撕下来，怒视它。  
　　“韦斯莱！！”  
　　“你是在叫哪个韦斯莱呢，马尔福先生？”莫丽威震力十足的声音从杂乱的背景中脱颖而出，金发巫师顿时一个哆嗦。  
　　“养猫的那个。”他立刻把猫往面前一伸。  
　　“我就说为什么她突然跳开！”乔治挤开他的亲戚们，假装震惊地说：“原来是德拉科来了！你看，她就是喜欢长得好看的。”  
　　德拉科一口气憋在喉咙口，想反驳都不知道从哪儿下手。  
　　“德拉科･马尔福？”终于有个不是姓韦斯莱的人说话了，赫敏･格兰杰的声音从不知道哪里传了过来。  
　　“为什么你会在这里？”  
　　“不，你看错了。我只是个走错飞路的路过巫师。”  
　　德拉科飞快地爬起来，他没想到会赶上一群韦斯莱在波特家聚会，昨天明明没人告诉他！经验告诉他所有事都是牵扯到的人越多越麻烦，更不要提牵扯上的那些人中还有个无时无刻不在较真儿的。横竖被噩梦纠缠的不是他，他有的是时间可以等，没必要非要赶今天。  
　　“我告诉你了，妈妈，现在我和阿不思没办法说话！”  
　　一个姜红色头发的女孩儿气鼓鼓地走过来，一本正经地对赫敏说：“他要么不说话，要么就只会念叨那个他幻想出来的朋友，我不知道我和他有什么好说的！”  
　　赫敏暂时放过了德拉科，无奈地蹲下；“罗丝，我们讨论过这个问题了，阿尔这段时间心情不好，你要对他有耐心。你是他姐姐，要学着帮助他。”  
　　“我不认为我可以帮他什么，”罗丝撇撇嘴，“他怎么不去找那个他幻想中的朋友呢？”  
　　“他不是幻想出来的。”阿不思生气地反驳，“你可以问詹姆和莉莉，他们都见过！”  
　　“见过一个金头发、蓝眼睛、长睫毛、说话轻声细语、笑起来有两个酒窝、认识所有单词、不管怎么开玩笑也不会生气的男孩儿？”罗丝不屑地哼了一声，“我告诉你了，阿尔，那是詹姆在骗你、而莉莉会附和詹姆所有的话！因为很明显，那是麻瓜童话里经常会出现的天使形象，童话书里的插图都是这么画的！”  
　　“你这样说哥哥就难过了，罗丝。”詹姆钻过来一把拉住刚抓了把飞路粉的德拉科，“我可没骗你，你瞧！天使他爸今天来了！”  
　　“天使没有父亲，詹姆，如果非要说的话天使的父亲是上帝！”罗丝坚定地说，然后她被莉莉推着转身，看到了面无表情的德拉科。  
　　“…Fine,”罗丝愣了几秒，夸张地一巴掌拍在自己额头上；“也许我正在做梦。”  
　　莫名其妙从不存在变成天使他爹又变成上帝的德拉科认为，现在最正确的选择应该是甩开詹姆立刻回庄园。  
　　然而已经晚了，阿不思也看到了德拉科，于是跑来和詹姆一起抓着他的胳膊。  
　　“德拉科，今天斯科皮没来吗？”  
　　“斯科皮今天有自己的事要忙。”德拉科只好回答，为了防止阿不思再一言不合作势要哭，还想着补充但他下午可以来，没想到阿不思相当激动地做了个“太好了！”的动作，和一个月前相比完全不是一个境界的开朗程度把德拉科都给吓到了。  
　　“那你让他今天一定不要过来了！”阿不思说，“我才不要把斯科皮介绍给她认识！”他反手指着罗丝，严肃道。  
　　……波特，你儿子这是什么毛病？  
　　“我也不想认识！”罗丝听起来要被阿不思气疯了。  
　　赫敏终于想起来她一开始想要问什么了；“你就是那个‘盗梦者’？”  
　　“不，我不是。”德拉科条件反射地反驳。  
　　赫敏不信任地交叉起手臂，上下打量他。“不是？那你在这儿做什么？”  
　　“来串门的，你知道，就像你们一样。”德拉科说完还点了点头，“对，就像你们一样，我没料到会恰好赶上你们也来波特家，所以我认为我最好现在就回去，换个时间再来。”  
　　“我可不知道你们什么时候变成朋友了。”  
　　“这你倒是说对了，格兰杰。我可从来没有一个姓波特的朋友。”赫敏挑挑眉毛，德拉科突然起了恶作剧的心，似笑非笑地将没有跟着哥哥妹妹一起去和那一群韦斯莱说话的阿不思拉到身前。“不过小波特倒是有一个姓马尔福的朋友。”  
　　看着赫敏见鬼的表情，德拉科觉得这趟来值了。  
　　不可能十年前十年后他都得在格兰杰面前吃瘪不是吗！怎么着也得扳回一局心里才舒坦！  
　　趁赫敏还在因为由德拉科的话联想到的画面感到不适应，德拉科飞快地钻回壁炉，结果庄园的名字念到一半阿不思突然跳了进来，绿色的火焰一闪而过，壁炉里的两个人影都不见了。  
　　德拉科抱着阿不思从自家会客室的壁炉里滚了出来。  
　　“咳咳咳……梅林啊！没人告诉过你这倒霉孩子吗？！”他气急败坏地拎着阿不思的衣领把他拎起来训斥道，“不要在别人飞路的时候钻进来！这样不安全！！”  
　　阿不思咳嗽几声，居然有些委屈地开口：“爸爸妈妈都没说过。”  
　　“让你爸妈过来挨训！！”  
　　紧接着出现的哈利正好听见这句，满脸茫然地抬起头；“什么？”  
　　德拉科翻白眼，掏出魔杖关了飞路网。两个波特已经很麻烦了，他可不想让家里充满韦斯莱。  
　　“你应该告诉你家所有倒霉孩子，千万、千万不要在别人用飞路的时候挤进去。”德拉科站起来拍拍衣服。“万一出事儿了不还是他妈算我的？！”  
　　“但是我想和斯科皮玩儿，”阿不思依旧委屈地说，“他不能来找我，所以我来找他。”  
　　听上去还真是没一点儿逻辑问题。  
　　德拉科心累地摆摆手；“你可以在二楼书房找到他，我假设你昨天已经去过，所以知道在哪儿。”  
　　阿不思立刻点点头，看都没看哈利一眼，推门跑了出去。  
　　德拉科同情地看向哈利，被儿子无视的黑发巫师托着下巴看着门口，半晌，不解地问德拉科：“阿尔从完全不说话到现在活蹦乱跳的速度是不是太快了点儿？”  
　　“我之前就说了，波特。”德拉科更同情哈利了，“你家小波特只是因为心情不好才不想说话，更直白点儿说，是不想理你们。”

 

* * *

  
  
　　阿不思一整天都和斯科皮在一起呆着，最好的朋友能来斯科皮也很开心，虽然前一天他们也来了，但当时还有其他人。斯科皮对阿斯托利亚说过他觉得詹姆有点儿太爱恶作剧了，而莉莉年龄还小，兴趣爱好差得有些远。所以虽然他也很喜欢詹姆和莉莉，但还是最喜欢阿不思。德拉科从阿斯托利亚口中听到这些评价后十分好奇当时还不怎么爱说话的阿不思到底哪儿点儿好。  
　　后来想想也就明白了，因为阿不思很黏斯科皮，对从小生活在庄园里的斯科皮来说有个不论什么都能和自己一起做的同龄玩伴本身就很值得高兴了。  
　　那天他们玩儿得太晚，阿不思和斯科皮缠着德拉科恳求了好一阵儿，终于让他同意阿不思留宿庄园。哈利在和金妮飞路聊了之后也决定留下来，因为有时阿不思做噩梦醒来会去找哈利或者金妮，父母都不在身边的话他们放心不下。  
　　对此德拉科仅仅耸耸肩，没有反对。毕竟他们的担心很有道理。  
　　夜深人静，阿不思住的客房的门被人悄悄地推开。德拉科轻手轻脚走了进来，低声喊了句他的名字，确认阿不思睡熟了之后用悬浮咒搬来一把躺椅，挑了个舒服的姿势躺上去，左手握住阿不思的手。  
　　正好他今天就在自己家了，早解决早安心。  
　　德拉科右手挥动魔杖，念出那条熟记于心的咒语。当光芒散去，他也陷入了沉沉的睡眠。  
　　因此他并没有发现，几分钟之后房门被再度打开，哈利走进来在他身上盖了张毯子，又默默退了出去。


	15. 梅农为迪奥蒂玛悲歌

　　霍格莫德依旧是霍格莫德，街上满是行人，各个店里灯火通明。  
　　这次德拉科直接在霍格莫德就给自己用了幻身咒，他不能确定阿不思在哪儿，但只要被发现那么他是别想走了，他一离开阿不思就会被噩梦惊醒。  
　　通过霍格沃茨的大门进入九又四分之三站台时，站台上并没有列车停靠。德拉科在里面晃了一会儿，找到了那根能通往麻瓜们的站台的柱子，柱子外居然是场景真实的麻瓜伦敦。如果不是因为对之前在列车上看到的画面太过在意，德拉科或许会在麻瓜伦敦逛逛。但他还记得自己是在阿不思的梦中，右手无名指上的蓝光依旧清晰。于是他老老实实地钻了回去，在空无一人的站台上等待列车到站。  
　　在他开始怀疑是不是阿不思不在这层梦里就不会有列车到站时，终于有鸣笛声从远处传来。车厢内依旧像是地铁，并且除了德拉科以外没有其他人。他坐在上次的位置上，这次全神贯注于窗外的景象。  
　　看久了德拉科突然明白，第二层梦的本质并不像他最初以为的那样是伦敦，伦敦的构筑清晰大概只是因为哈利和阿不思对它都很熟悉。第二次梦境的本质应该就是这趟列车。因为当列车开始减速甚至停下时，车窗外的景色并不固定。他看到了当初两人一起去过的主题酒吧、看到了利用门钥匙往北欧跑的那片悬崖，还看到了哈利在傲罗训练期间租的房子。  
　　这些是停下了的站，在这些站列车的门会变成熟悉的水银状。  
　　这些都是更深一层的梦境，然而德拉科想要去的并不是这些梦里。有些人的梦的确会这样，像是游戏里的秘密通道，发现了之后能够进入隐藏关或者直接通关。  
　　德拉科没办法说明原因，但他就是觉得那个“哈利･波特”出现的地方是个“秘密通道”。  
　　唯一的问题是列车在那一站只是减速，没有停下来的意思。于是在列车重新开始加速时德拉科当机立断打破车窗跳了出去。  
　　反正是梦，死不了人。  
　　他维持着幻身咒，沿着白色的路往回走。梦境没有刁难他，走了大概十分钟之后德拉科就看到了远处模糊的人影。相比起曾经在沙漠里走到腿软简直太不要和善。  
　　跑到拱门前德拉科彻底确定了：站在那儿的就是哈利･波特，二十一岁的哈利･波特，那个放了自己半年鸽子的哈利･波特。  
　　不过讲道理，到底为什么会是哈利･波特？！  
　　哈利看上去是在等人，每过一会儿就会看看手表，然后继续哼着奇怪又耳熟的调子靠在墙上，倒也不急。藏在幻身咒下的德拉科越过哈利在游乐场里逛了一圈，没有发现任何类似“门”的东西，而且所有设施都只有大致轮廓，感觉雾蒙蒙的。  
　　门口的哈利依旧重复着看时间、继续等、看时间的循环。德拉科思考了一会儿，在哈利正前方解除了幻身咒。  
　　当哈利从看时间的动作中抬起头，德拉科看到那双绿眼睛猛地亮了起来。  
　　“德拉科，”二十一岁的哈利惊喜地向他伸出手，“我在这儿等你好久了。”  
　　他感觉脑袋突然一轻，伸手摸过去，留了近十年的长发变回了刚毕业那时的短发，德拉科习惯性扯了下衣服下摆——不是西装，是那段时间他很喜欢的夹克。  
　　“……多久了？”德拉科根本控制不住自己这么问。当年等了那么久的人可不是哈利･波特，德拉科不否认这个问题充满恶意，哪怕现在他知道哈利当初是受伤昏迷才无法赴约，可这也无法改变他像个傻子似的等了一整晚的事实。  
　　哈利笑着回答，没有任何不满：“久到你来了。”  
　　不。德拉科瑟缩了。  
　　我不会再去了。  
　　他向后退了一步，然而哈利强硬地凑上来拉住了他的手。  
　　不知道是不是过于震惊带来的错觉，他似乎感觉拱门的细节更加清楚了。  
　　哈利拉着德拉科往游乐园里走，当他们踏进大门的那一刻，周围的环境变了，不再是德拉科自己进来时那样还是游乐园的大致雏形，道路只剩一条，各种各样的设施随着他们的脚步逐渐出现在两侧。  
　　——这场梦正在用德拉科的记忆补全环境。  
　　意识到这点后，德拉科惊恐地停了下来试图甩开哈利的手，然而没能成功。  
　　“你要带我去哪儿？！”他瞪大眼睛问，手腕被攥得生疼。  
　　哈利停下脚步，微微转身。“你一直想去的地方。”他说，“我知道你在找什么，德拉科。”  
　　“不，波特！告诉我你这是要去哪儿！”  
　　在梦里随便跟着投影出来的人走本就不安全，更不要说是一个按照阿不思的梦一贯的改变方式来说，本不该出现在这里的、更年轻的哈利･波特。  
　　“为什么你又叫我波特了？”  
　　“……那说明我现在很生气。”德拉科想了想，这么回答。毕竟对一个二十一岁的哈利来说德拉科是会喊他的名字的。  
　　他只是不太习惯喊没那么熟的人的教名，也不习惯对方喊那样喊自己，所以他才每次都去纠正乔治。至于金妮，放过他吧，德拉科实在没办法正常喊出来“波特夫人”这个称呼，就算心里已经放下了他也没办法对前男友的妻子太和善好吗！他本来也不是什么和善的人，哈利･波特还整天在嘴上叨叨看不惯斯科皮呢！  
　　出乎意料的是，哈利笑了出来。  
　　“我知道真正的原因，德拉科。”他摇着头说，“我知道你为什么出现，我知道你在找什么，当然也知道你为什么这样叫我。”  
　　逗我呢吧？德拉科眉头直抽，这个家伙善解人意得简直不像波特。  
　　善解人意的波特开口了：“相信你也看出来了，我不是哈利･波特。”  
　　“没错，”德拉科干脆承认，“阿不思把所有的哈利･波特都替换成了自己，所以你是什么？”  
　　“待会儿你就知道了。”哈利模糊不清地说。  
　　道路两边的景色渐渐地不再让德拉科感到熟悉，有些他能认出来，比如女贞路4号、陋居、海格的小屋，更多的也是德拉科根本没见过的景象。察觉到了德拉科对周围的好奇，拉着他的哈利放慢了原本就不快的脚步。  
　　“这些都和你的记忆没什么关系，”他解释道，“它们都取自哈利･波特的过去，不过前面那些，没错，是你的记忆。”  
　　“这就是我的问题，”德拉科指出：“我是梦境的外来者，为什么我记忆中的东西会出现在这里。还有，为什么你看起来明白我在想什么。”  
　　“我敢打赌，德拉科，你之前的那些患者没有一个像我一样了解你到这个程度——是的，哪怕是阿斯托利亚。”哈利得意地哼哼。  
　　这倒是没错，如果说德拉科的工作搞得他像个心理医生，那么从来都是心理医生去了解病人，可没听说过有病人会了解心理医生的。至于阿斯托利亚，她当然不知道德拉科和哈利在一起的那几年。  
　　“你不是哈利･波特。”德拉科说，“他才不会像你这样好好说话。”  
　　走在前面的人顿了一下。  
　　“虽然是这样，但我认为，你还是把我当成哈利更容易些。”  
　　更容易什么？德拉科还没来及问，哈利突然指着前方雀跃道：“看，德拉科！我们到了！”  
　　德拉科顺着哈利手指的方向看过去，不知什么时候他们已经走到了道路尽头，在面前的只有一扇门，孤零零地立在一片白茫茫中。  
　　“你要带我去下一层梦？”德拉科试探着问。  
　　哈利没有回答，伸手推开了门。  
　　门后并不是熟悉的水银面，德拉科能直接看到屋内的装饰：很简单、没什么特点，就像随处可见的住宅里会有的卧室。  
　　“……这是哪儿？”德拉科站在门框下，问已经走进去的哈利。  
　　“我昏迷的那段时间住的安全屋。”哈利说。  
　　听起来是个有正当理由出现在梦里的地方。德拉科小心翼翼地走进去，看了一圈也没发现有什么值得在意的东西。  
　　“那是因为你没看全，”哈利再次在德拉科开口之前就给出了回答。“重要的东西总是想把它藏起来。我知道你为什么在这儿，但我实际上并不想让你来。”  
　　他打开了一个柜子，一瞬间出现的光差点儿闪瞎德拉科的眼。  
　　被放在柜子里的东西现在还看不到本体，无数光芒凝成的细线将它包围着，就像是个几百瓦的灯泡。  
　　“这不可能！”德拉科立刻大喊。  
　　这个光球就是他常说的“情绪实体化”的表现，但真正的“情绪实体化”应该在最后一层梦境不说，还总是会在刀山火海里孤岛悬崖上，就算所在地没那么奇怪，也总会有一些乱七八糟的神奇动物阻挠他接近——当初对阿不思说需要打败噩梦怪兽可不是在瞎说，只不过平时德拉科更喜欢称它们为“宝物的守护兽”而已。  
　　顺便，霍格沃茨的神奇生物保护课上得真他妈出成绩。  
　　“我才只通过了一道‘门’！”德拉科激动地在屋子里绕圈；“只有两层的梦境不可能带来这么大影响，而且我不可能这么轻易就能接触它！这是你知道我在想什么所以虚构出来的！”  
　　“用你的说法——不，这当然不是第二层梦。”哈利耸耸肩，“你已经见过很多层梦境了，德拉科，就在列车上，你只是没有进去。而且之所以你能直接接触它是因为我知道你想找到它，哪怕我不想让你找到……我希望你能得到你想要的。”  
　　“这他妈没一点道理，说到底你究竟是什么东西？长着哈利·波特的脸说话又根本不像是哈利……不，等等。”他恍然大悟，瞪大了眼睛指着哈利；“是你！”  
　　“你就是最后的看守人！你就是最后一扇门！你他妈就是梦境本身所以你才知道我在想什么！”  
　　一点也不像哈利的哈利鼓鼓掌；“斯莱特林加十分。”  
　　“但钥匙是什么？就是，如果你是最后一扇门的话你一定是‘上锁’的，可我直接就过来了！”  
　　“给你一个提示：虽然这是阿不思的梦，但他永远也不可能进到这一层。”  
　　“Fuck！你真是完全放弃假装哈利･波特了是不是？他可是最讨厌不直白说话的方式了。而且这可是阿不思的噩梦，你就不想让他恢复正常吗！”  
　　“当你在这里和我一起的时候，这场梦是不会变成噩梦的。更何况你已经在这儿了，所以我完全不担心这点。”哈利满不在乎地说，“而我真的等了你很久。”  
　　德拉科翻翻白眼不想接话。  
　　好吧，他自己猜。虽然不想通这点直接把哈利手中那个几百瓦的灯泡拿过来解除上面缠绕的魔法就算工作结束，但那样的话总觉得少了点儿什么。  
　　“为什么最后一层梦会是这里？”他想了想，问道。  
　　“我一直很想你在这儿。”哈利似乎有些答非所问，“当我醒过来，我看到了罗恩、看到了赫敏、看到了金妮，我等了会儿，没看到你。然后罗恩举着报纸开始喊嘿你们快看！德拉科·马尔福订婚了！”  
　　德拉科张口就想反驳，但哈利没给他这个机会。“我最希望看到的那个人在我醒来的时候不在我身边，见到他的时候他已经和别人在一起了。我不知道其他人会有什么感觉，你们谁也没有过那种经历，那种生命从身体里流走、能清晰地感觉到自己如何死亡的经历。我几乎要以为我又死了一遍。”  
　　这倒是解释了为什么阿不思会说斯科皮一离开梦就会变成噩梦。  
　　“嗯……我假设你还不知道，但实际上我和真正的波特已经因为这堆互相误会产生的破事儿吵过一次了，”德拉科尴尬地说，“目前的状态是，我们谁也不怎么提。”  
　　“不，我知道，因为你知道。”  
　　好吧，因为刚才那段话说得有点儿像哈利·波特了，德拉科一时没反应过来和自己说话的其实是梦境本梦。  
　　“我就是单纯地讲个事实，”哈利尖锐地说，“是你问我为什么会出现这个场景的，德拉科。”  
　　“现在我知道了你就是想让我呆在这儿，很好，解决问题的效率真高！”德拉科习惯性讽刺，而后突然一愣。“等、慢着！真见鬼了……是我？！”他指着自己不敢置信地说。“虽然是阿不思脑内的梦但毕竟还是来源于哈利·波特，所以最后一层梦对他来说也是上锁的，他不可能来到这里是因为没有钥匙，他没有钥匙是因为他会把梦里所有的我替换成斯科皮！”  
　　“完全正确，我想这门课你可以得到一个O，马尔福先生。”哈利一本正经地学着教授的口吻：“拿去吧！奖励是你的了！”  
　　他直接把手里那个发光的圆球向德拉科扔过去，德拉科手忙脚乱地接住，不由得抱怨：“我必须要说——这还是我第一次见把‘宝物’当球扔的‘梦’！”  
　　将光球捧在手里，德拉科掏出魔杖，念着早已熟记于心的咒语。哈利把这东西给他得太干脆，让德拉科不得不怀疑有诈，根本不敢放开。随着念咒次数的增加缠绕在“情绪实体化”外的光线一缕缕飞向空中消散，当最后一缕光芒散去，一个穿在链子上的金属环叮叮铛铛地落入德拉科的手掌。  
　　德拉科看着那枚眼熟的镶着红宝石的戒指，陷入了良久的沉默。  
　　“那看上去太傻了，对吧？”哈利·波特的声音突然响起。“在知道我男朋友和别人订婚之后，还把以前一起买的戒指戴在手上。”  
　　“是挺傻的。”德拉科低声喃喃，伸手握住了自己右手无名指。幽蓝的光圈下能够摸到一圈细细的指环。“挂脖子上也挺傻的。”  
　　但是当初究竟有多舍不得？过了那么久才认命、让如今每一句话都说得像是迟来的挽留。  
　　真是庆幸这不是哈利･波特的梦。德拉科心想，真要是面对哈利･波特他怕是根本不知道如何开口，那难度太高了，虽然他当惯了坏人，却也从来不是真的能眼都不眨就给别人下死亡判决。  
　　“那么，既然你就相当于这场梦，看上去也像是个能讲点儿道理的，我觉得还是告诉你一声比较好。”他稳了稳情绪，勾起链子在哈利眼前晃了晃。“一般情况下，到这一步我的工作就已经完成了。只要没被魔法抓牢，任何情绪都是会慢慢散掉的。但前提是那是自己的情绪，强行打破反而不好。”  
　　“所以你是想告诉我，你打算直接把它打碎？”哈利摊开手，“Fine. Just do it.”  
　　“……你就这么答应了？我是说，它毕竟是你存在的理由。”  
　　对方大笑起来；“我不是哈利·波特，德拉科，我只是一场梦，你还想和一场梦讲道理吗？”  
　　“不，那才是真的傻到家了。”德拉科摇摇头。  
　　“不过看在我这么好说话的份儿上，我能提个要求吗？”  
　　“在你问出这句话的同时，你已经被从‘好说话’的范围内叉出去了，先生。”  
　　“别这么刻薄嘛，”他张开双手，“给我个拥抱吧？”  
　　“你可不是哈利·波特。”  
　　“说得和你会在现实里和哈利·波特抱一个似的。”哈利翻翻白眼。  
　　谁说梦不会讲道理的？这个梦简直是逻辑鬼才。德拉科被气笑了，走过去按下哈利的手臂，结结实实抱了他一把。  
　　“Farewell.”  
　　在他背后，德拉科捏碎了已经开始风化的戒指。


	16. 无常

  
　　德拉科穿着棉睡袍，打着哈欠走在走廊上。前天晚上在马尔福庄园留宿的阿不思昨天不知道对斯科皮说了什么，搞得斯科皮非要去波特家住一晚，美其名曰体验生活。阿斯托利亚觉得这是件好事，但德拉科有些犹豫，斯科皮长这么大还没离开过他的视线一整晚过，像所有爱瞎操心的家长一样，德拉科总是担心会出问题。  
　　然而扭头看到哈利满脸肉疼，说他真的担心家里三个男孩子会把房子给拆了，德拉科立刻点头同意，就差拍着斯科皮的肩膀说一定要拆波特家的房子了。  
　　因此今天他醒得很晚，阿斯托利亚还在赖床，德拉科迷迷糊糊往楼梯方向走，路过会客室时听到里面传来了柴火的炸裂声。  
　　……遭贼了？德拉科皱起眉头。  
　　金妮风风火火地从会客室里跑了出来，看到德拉科猛地一愣，在德拉科惊恐的眼神中给了他一个拥抱。  
　　我不想和任何一个波特拥抱、任何一个！德拉科在心里疯狂呐喊。  
　　“阿尔说他今天没有做噩梦！”金妮换了一边又抱了一次，“你真的把他治好了！！”  
　　“我就是干这个的！”德拉科被勒得喘不过来气，“所以你能放手了吗金妮芙拉？！我不记得我们有多熟！还有没人告诉过你别一声不响就跑别人家里来吗！”  
　　“别那么讨人厌，马尔福，难得我刚觉得你有可取之处。”金妮皱着眉松开手，立刻又眉飞色舞起来。“你不知道今天我醒来后发现他还在睡觉有多激动，我已经很久没看到阿不思能睡一整夜不被噩梦惊醒了，我终于能睡个好觉了！”  
　　“非常感谢您的支持，请及时支付剩下的尾款。如果对本次治疗满意，欢迎对其他有类似问题的巫师推荐我。”  
　　金妮受不了地看着他；“你惹人厌的本领真是越来越熟练了。”  
　　“谢谢夸奖。”  
　　“天呐！”红发女巫绝望地感慨，“原本看乔治的反应，我还以为你比过去友善了！说到这个，我是不是可以喊你德拉科了？”  
　　“你比波特他们好一点，金妮芙拉，至少还知道问我。”德拉科双手抱怀，“但是不，你不行。”  
　　“那就德拉科吧。”  
　　“梅林啊！”这次轮到德拉科绝望地感慨，“你们都听不懂人话的吗？所以我才说，我是真的讨厌和人建立什么信赖关系，我们没那么熟！明白吗？！”  
　　“谁来了，德拉科？”阿斯托利亚迷迷糊糊的声音从身后传来。  
　　“哦，嗨，金妮！”  
　　“早上好，利亚！”金妮活力十足地打招呼，“斯科皮还在吃早饭，等会儿哈利就送他回来！”  
　　德拉科猛地扭头；“利亚？！”他尖叫，“你们什么时候那么熟了？！”  
　　“之前大家一起来庄园的时候。”阿斯托利亚走过来，依旧迷迷糊糊地抱了抱德拉科，又转过去抱了抱金妮。“我还邀请金妮没事的时候可以来庄园做客。”  
　　“做客？！”德拉科的声音都破音了。  
　　阿斯托利亚被吓了一跳；“怎么？哪里不方便吗？我觉得还挺好的，这样斯科皮也会有朋友一起玩儿。”  
　　得了，既然阿斯托利亚都这么说了，连着波特家的那条飞路是不用想着关了。  
　　“不，没什么不好的，事实上我觉得有人陪你聊天有人陪斯科皮玩儿都蛮好的，但你得让我缓缓。”他来回走了几圈，崩溃地指着金妮；“要知道，我这辈子最讨厌的就是姓波特和姓韦斯莱的，而你！金妮芙拉，你既是个韦斯莱又是个波特！哦，我不是在针对你，我是针对你全家。”  
　　金妮深吸一口气，努力压下自己想打人的冲动。  
　　“德拉科，我觉得你应该去换身衣服。”阿斯托利亚试着转移德拉科的注意力，“你一直穿着睡袍在走廊上站着。”  
　　“说得对。”德拉科低声念叨，往回走了两步突然又回头；“我还有一个问题，金妮芙拉。你家房子昨天被掀了吗？”  
　　“让你失望了，并没有。”金妮尖锐地说，“不过他们差不多拆了阿不思的屋子，然后三个人都睡在了詹姆的房间。”  
　　“哦梅林啊，”德拉科捂脸；“两个小波特！”  
　　等德拉科换好衣服，斯科皮已经回来了，金妮和阿斯托利亚坐在餐桌前听斯科皮兴奋地说着什么。  
　　先看到他的是送斯科皮回来的哈利，黑发巫师靠在餐厅外的墙上，看上去比金妮淡定，但同样挡不住开心的心情。  
　　“谢了。”他对德拉科说。  
　　“就像我对金妮芙拉说的一样，”德拉科摊开手，“我就是干这个的。”  
　　“所以我这是欠了你一个无条件答应的要求？”哈利换了只脚承重，开玩笑似的问：“你想好要我干什么了吗？先说好，千万别是掏空我的古灵阁，我家有三个孩子要养呢。”  
　　“那你大概可以去和莫丽･韦斯莱谈谈，她一定对没钱如何养孩子很有经验。”德拉科不屑地哼了声，“我家的钱多到你难以想象，波特，才不会打你古灵阁的主意。不过我还没想好提什么要求，所以就先欠着吧。”他顿了顿，放轻声音；“嗯……我假设你对我在小波特的梦里看到了什么心里有底？”  
　　“所以呢？”哈利挪开视线，不置可否。  
　　“我只是想问，你需不需要一个类似的疗程。”德拉科说，“算我送你的。”  
　　哈利沉默了一会儿，低下脑袋笑出声。  
　　“不，”他摇摇头，“和阿尔不一样，我没有做什么噩梦，所以我不觉得你能帮上忙。”  
　　“成吧，既然你这么说。”德拉科没有坚持。  
　　——在梦里见到你并不容易。  
　　他又想起了哈利的这句话，立刻甩了甩脑袋，不太愿意去计算在真正属于哈利･波特的梦里，那句“我在这儿等你好久了”究竟有多久。  
　　——久到你来了。  
　　他知道这不是哈利在等的，但是，好吧，如果不需要的话，他就不说告别了。  
　　“就给我留场梦吧。”哈利轻声说，“不然你还有什么能给我的？”  
　　梦也不是我给你的。德拉科在心里回答。  
　　他点了点头。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“斯科皮，我们说好的，”德拉科无奈地重复：“我要陪你妈妈去圣芒戈，所以不能和你一起。我已经同意你和波特他们一起去了，等你该去霍格沃茨的那年，我们一定会陪你去对角巷的，好吗？”  
　　“我知道，”斯科皮失落地捏着衣角，“但哈利和金妮都陪着詹姆一起，所以我也想你们能陪着我。”  
　　“那是因为要去上学的是詹姆，”阿斯托利亚用手指梳理着斯科皮的头发，“而你只是去陪朋友一起买上学用品的。”  
　　“我知道，”斯科皮还是委屈地回答。“等我去上学的时候，你们一定要陪我一起去对角巷。”  
　　“那会是那年最重要的事。”德拉科说。  
　　“好吧，我先去找阿不思了。”斯科皮做了个给自己打气的手势，“我爱你们，爸爸，妈妈。早点回来。”  
　　“我们也爱你，斯科皮。”德拉科和阿斯托利亚同时说。  
　　等斯科皮飞路去波特家后，他们对视了一眼。  
　　“这可不像我，”德拉科说，“我当年恨不得自己一个人去对角巷，就为了证明我长大了不用父母陪着。”  
　　“也不像我，”阿斯托利亚说，“我当年都不想去对角巷，恨不得把书单塞给达芙妮，因为我想赖床。”  
　　马尔福夫妇齐齐叹气。  
　　今年夏天詹姆收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书，他像是夺冠的球星那样举着通知书炫耀了好久，搞得阿不思斯科皮和莉莉都闹着要跟着一起去对角巷采购。但波特家决定的采购日期正好和阿斯托利亚需要去圣芒戈的日期重叠了，看在斯科皮和波特家那三个倒霉孩子相处了那么久也没出事儿的份儿上，德拉科还是很放心让斯科皮跟着他们一起去对角巷的，退一万步来说，哈利･波特可是救世主，还能出什么问题？  
　　然而那天下午斯科皮是抹着眼泪回家的，回来就抱着德拉科的腰不松手。  
　　“我是爸爸妈妈的孩子，”他闷声说，“那些人都在瞎说，我知道。”  
　　德拉科一听就火了。他当然知道那些瞎了眼的傻子平时都在说什么，他只是没想到那些人居然会当着斯科皮的面说。  
　　他搂紧儿子颤抖的肩膀。“告诉爸爸，斯科皮，都是什么人在瞎说？”  
　　“那些孩子，”斯科皮在德拉科身上蹭了蹭脑袋，“哈利在的时候他们什么都不说，哈利一离开他们就说，所有人都知道我是黑魔王的孩子，还让阿不思最好离我远点儿。”  
　　德拉科死死捏着鼻翼。  
　　“阿不思怎么说的？”  
　　“他说他们都是白痴，让他们滚开。”  
　　“这还差不多，”德拉科低声念叨，“他最好别让我后悔当初治好了他。”  
　　“我认为阿不思是你最好的朋友，斯科皮。”德拉科摸了摸斯科皮的脑袋，“只要他会在你身边，你没必要去听那些人在说什么，并不是所有人都在说同一件事，那件事就会变成真的。现在，你先和妈妈呆在家里好吗？”  
　　“你要去哪儿，德拉科？”阿斯托利亚伸手搂住换作抱着自己腰的斯科皮。  
　　“我去找波特。”  
　　德拉科抓了把飞路粉，直接飞路到波特家。刚钻出壁炉，三个倒霉孩子呼啦一下全围了上来。  
　　“斯科皮怎么样了？他还好吗？”  
　　“我好担心斯科皮啊！德拉科我能去看看斯科皮吗？”  
　　“我不能理解，我的意思是，他们都瞎的吗？斯科皮明明和你长得那么像！”  
　　“好了好了好了，都闭嘴，斯科皮没事，他正和他妈妈呆在一起。”德拉科头疼地捂住耳朵，“让我和你们父亲说句话行吗？”  
　　三个孩子不情不愿地让开了，德拉科径直朝哈利走去，抓着他的胳膊随手开了扇门走了进去。  
　　“假设你还记得你还欠着我一个要求。”德拉科一秒都没停顿，开口直接切入正题。  
　　“我记得。”哈利看起来也是很头疼，“但你不能要求我让他们都闭嘴，我没这个能力。”  
　　“我不是傻子，波特，也不是会相信圣诞老人的孩子。”德拉科翻白眼，“你知道那些人的理论是什么吗？他们说斯科皮是黑魔王的孩子，利用时间转换器来到了现在。但我没记错的话所有时间转换器早在我们还在五年级的时候就没有了！”  
　　哈利点了点头，他当然知道这个，毕竟那一堆时间转换器就是他们在神秘事务司里意外破坏掉的。  
　　“我要你公开这件事，”德拉科略微松了口气，没刚才那么着急了。“我知道你一直不太喜欢提起那些话题，但你答应过我波特。我不需要你去堵任何人的嘴，但以后我儿子再被不长眼的白痴诽谤的时候，我要他能有事实依据去反驳。”  
　　听完这些，哈利沉默的时间有些长，德拉科又着急了，他不知道当初那场卢修斯被抓进阿兹卡班的战斗里哈利･波特失去了什么人，哈利一直没对他说过。既然是在当初连德拉科都不愿意告诉的事，他当然理解公开这件事对哈利来说多困难。但他现在更在乎的是斯科皮，所有一切在斯科皮面前都得让道。  
　　“如果你不愿意，我……”  
　　“不，我没说我不愿意。”哈利打断道，无可奈何地看着德拉科的眼睛；“我只是想确认一下，当我答应是‘任何事’时，我的意思真的是‘任何事’，只要你开口。你确定要把要求用在这儿？”  
　　我等你好久了。  
　　他就知道，这个话题还是逃不过去。虽然最初提要求时自己没有多想，不过是为了表达自己的不满，正好金妮也问到了，所以顺便坑一次哈利。可后来仔细想想德拉科还是后悔了，因为那听上去好像藕断丝连的过去还能重新接上一样。  
　　“……利亚身上有遗传病。”沉默了一会儿，德拉科突然答非所问。“血源诅咒，从她母亲身上传给她的，没办法医治。所以我们一直都做好了某一天她会突然离开我们的心理准备，到那个时候我还剩下什么？”德拉科自问自答：“我只剩斯科皮了，他是我的一切。”  
　　“我愿意把我的整个世界都给他，他的存在对现在的我来说，是我的生命中最美好的东西，无论发生什么也不会再改变了。”

 

* * *

  
  
　　“德拉科。”  
　　回到波特家的客厅时，只有阿不思还坐在沙发上等着，看到德拉科之后他连忙跑了过去，依旧不安地问：“斯科皮真的没事吗？妈妈说让我们暂时别去打扰他，他现在需要和你们在一起，但我还是很担心他。”  
　　德拉科下意识回头看了眼哈利。  
　　“他会没事的，”德拉科说，“不过，或许有最好的朋友陪着他的话，他能恢复得更快。所以你愿意和我一起回去吗？”

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　哈利公开谈及曾经的神秘事务司之战的那天，英国魔法界像是炸开了锅。重点当然不是时间转换器全被销毁，这种事过分强调反而会让人觉得刻意，因此哈利只是提了一句，并且确保报纸上有这句话。对绝大多数人来说他们关注的还是当初的战况。  
　　而德拉科在看到混战的结果时，总算明白为什么哈利不太愿意谈这段经历了。  
　　当天晚上他又去找了哈利，因为接受采访所以将一大堆文书工作带回家里的法律执行司司长在书房里奋笔疾书，看到德拉科随口打了声招呼。  
　　“如果是来道谢的就免了，”哈利头也不抬地说，“当初说好要答应你的。”  
　　德拉科满脸惊讶：“你居然会觉得我是来道谢的，波特？梅林啊，这怎么可能？没顺便多坑你点儿什么已经是我最大的诚意了。”  
　　工作忙到晕头转向的哈利愤怒地冲德拉科比中指。  
　　“我是来给你这个的。”  
　　德拉科从口袋里掏出一个小布袋，打开开口放在哈利面前。哈利往里面瞥了一眼，戒指上的月光石在安静地反光。  
　　他手下一顿，羽毛笔在羊皮纸上留下了一个墨点。  
　　“别问我为什么装在袋子里，”金发巫师耸耸肩，“装在盒子里万一被翻出来了真的很难解释。”  
　　“为什么给我？”哈利缓缓地问，“你知道，这是我送给你的，你可以留着。”  
　　“当然我知道。”德拉科双手撑到哈利的书桌上，直视着他；“相信我波特，我很想留着，我真的想。不管多疯狂多不可思议，多令人惋惜，我耗费了大半为数不多的勇气的那段日子比任何事都值得怀念。我知道它再也不可能有后续，但是，我发现如果我留着这个，你好像就觉得还会有什么转机似的。给你一个空心虚妄对谁都不好。”  
　　于是哈利伸出手，将那枚曾在德拉科手上待了三年的戒指攥在手里。  
　　“你知道，”黑发巫师无奈地笑了，“有些事必须要拼上全力，粉身碎骨才能有结局。”  
　　“但是如今再去粉身碎骨已经得不偿失了，”德拉科点头；“所以我们注定要摧毁一场美梦。”  
　　只剩自己一个人之后，哈利从桌子上拿起德拉科曾经敲着玩儿的木盒，按下暗格的开关，将刚从德拉科手里拿来的戒指和原本就放在里面的、穿在链子上的那枚一起关了进去。  
　　他将木盒塞进抽屉最里层。


	17. 下一个栖息地

　　莉莉抓着哈利的胳膊，泪汪汪地跟在詹姆和阿不思后面。  
　　“他们都去霍格沃茨了，”红发女孩抽着鼻子说，“就剩我自己了！”  
　　“要不了多久你也会去的。”哈利安慰她。  
　　“两年呢！”莉莉更难过了，“我现在就想去！”  
　　“我看她只是因为没人能整天陪她玩儿了，害怕寂寞。”金妮好笑地说，“不过，你可以去罗恩赫敏家找雨果，他也得再等两年才能去霍格沃茨呢。”  
　　“可是我又不能整天呆在他们那儿。”  
　　“这个暑假斯科皮已经差不多每天呆在我们家了，所以没关系。”如果把德拉科每天都会通过飞路冲他们吼他们拐走了斯科皮也叫没关系的话。金妮在心里补充。  
　　莉莉认真考虑起这件事的可行性，走在前面的詹姆和阿不思的声音传到了哈利耳朵里，他们还在继续着刚才在车上开始的讨论。  
　　“我不会！我不会进赫奇帕奇！”阿不思激动地反驳。  
　　“我只是说也许，”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，“分院之前谁也不知道自己会去哪儿，对吧？”  
　　“詹姆，别闹了。”金妮警告道。“别吓你弟弟。”  
　　“我只是提出所有的可能性。”詹姆毫无悔改之意，“也许阿尔会进赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多、斯莱特林……我觉得他不太可能进拉文克劳，阿尔看起来就不聪明。不过斯科皮倒是很有可能去拉文克劳，这样你们就没办法整天像连体婴一样啦！”  
　　“斯科皮说他会去斯莱特林！”  
　　“那你也要去斯莱特林吗？斯莱特林的阿不思･波特！”  
　　“詹姆——”金妮狠狠瞪了大儿子一眼，詹姆安静下来了，冲阿不思比了个鬼脸，接过金妮手中的推车飞快地穿过隔墙。  
　　“别太在意詹姆的话，”金妮安慰小儿子，“他只是到现在还在怨念自己上一年级那年，你和斯科皮都没来送他。”  
　　阿不思心不在焉地点点头，突然想起了什么，连忙问：“你们会给我写信的，对吗？”  
　　“当然，”哈利说，“如果你愿意，我们可以每天都写。”  
　　“不要每天，”阿不思皱眉，“詹姆说大部分人一个月才会收到一封。每天一封会让我看起来像个傻子。”  
　　“我们去年一个星期给詹姆写了三封呢，”金妮头疼地说，“他又在骗你了。”  
　　他们推着推车穿过隔墙，霍格沃茨特快已经停在站台上了。站台上充满了人，先前钻进来的詹姆早就不见了踪影。  
　　阿不思和莉莉踮起脚尖到处看。  
　　“他们来了吗？”阿不思问，“我没看到一个认识的人。”  
　　“开学的这天总是这样，”哈利说，“不过总会找到的。”  
　　他们顺着人群涌动的方向往里走，突然听到了有个熟悉的声音在大声打招呼。  
　　“嘿！这边！”  
　　哈利向声音方向看去，随后对两个孩子说：“看来我们找到一些认识的人了，罗恩在那边。”  
　　阿不思和莉莉立刻向那个方向挤了过去，罗恩和赫敏带着他们的两个孩子站在最后一节车厢旁。罗丝已经换上了霍格沃茨长袍，雨果则羡慕地看着姐姐的衣服。  
　　“嘿，罗丝，雨果！”阿不思挥挥手打招呼。  
　　“雨果！！”莉莉热情地扑了过去，“我能整天呆在你们家吗！”  
　　“什么？”赫敏顿时一愣，不解地看向金妮；“她突然怎么了？之前明明都喊不出家门。”  
　　“因为她在路上突然反应过来，整天陪着她玩儿的几个人都去霍格沃茨了。”金妮摊开手，“所以我对她说，可以来找雨果。”  
　　她们看向两个还不到去霍格沃茨年龄的孩子，发现他们已经开始热烈地讨论起以后会被分到哪个学院了。  
　　“如果你不进格兰芬多，我们就解除你的继承权。”罗恩边帮着哈利往列车上搬阿不思的箱子边说，“不过别有压力。”  
　　“罗恩！”  
　　莉莉和雨果都笑了起来，但罗丝和阿不思神情严肃。  
　　“万一罗丝进拉文克劳了呢？”阿不思严肃地开口，“万一斯科皮也进拉文克劳了呢？天呐！我也要进拉文克劳！！”  
　　“你担心的点是不是不太对？！”罗丝崩溃地尖叫。  
　　“斯科皮？马尔福家那个小子？”罗恩转向哈利，但哈利看着一个方向发呆，似乎没有听见他的声音。顺着他的目光看去，罗恩恍然大悟，对孩子们说：  
　　“瞧瞧那边，看那是谁！”  
　　德拉科和阿斯托利亚站在二十米开外的地方，正在对斯科皮说些什么。  
　　“斯科皮！！”在所有人反应过来之前，阿不思像个炮弹一样冲了过去，从背后一把抱住斯科皮并差点儿把他撞到德拉科身上。  
　　“你千万、千万不能去拉文克劳！！”阿不思紧张地说，“也绝对、绝对不要认识罗丝！”  
　　“……嗯，罗丝？”斯科皮愣了愣，艰难地转身不解地歪歪脑袋，“罗丝是谁啊，阿不思？”  
　　他试图越过阿不思往远处看，被阿不思伸手挡住了视线。  
　　“不要去看罗丝！”阿不思更紧张了，“看着我就好！”  
　　阿斯托利亚噗嗤笑了出来，德拉科扶额蓄力，揪着阿不思的领子把他从斯科皮身上撕了下来。  
　　“你儿子怎么回事，波特？！”  
　　“我也不想认识你的幻想朋友，阿不思！”  
　　两声尖叫重叠在一起。  
　　“不管认不认识，但你每次考试一定要超过小斯科皮，罗丝。”罗恩指着斯科皮对罗丝说，“感谢梅林，你继承了你妈妈的脑子！”  
　　“那不可能。”被哈利亲自过去拎回来的阿不思立刻反驳，“斯科皮是最聪明的！”  
　　“天呐！天呐！别提那个名字了！”罗丝绝望了，“一提那个名字阿不思就发疯，而我对它过敏！”  
　　“嘿！你们猜我看到了什么！”已经放好所有行李的詹姆从人群中钻了出来，夸张地挥舞着手臂。“泰迪在那边，刚才碰到了！你们猜他在干什么？亲吻维克托娃！”  
　　“多浪漫啊！”莉莉兴奋地说，“如果他们能结婚多好，这样泰迪就变成我们真正的家人了！”  
　　“他已经差不多一个星期来咱们家吃四顿饭了。”哈利指出。  
　　“斯科皮还整天来呢。”阿不思立刻说。  
　　“那如果我和斯科皮结婚，是不是斯科皮也能变成我们真正的家人了？”莉莉更兴奋了。  
　　看着因为莉莉的话突然开始互相大喊大叫争执起来的波特三兄妹，罗恩拍了拍罗丝的肩膀，语重心长地说：“看见没，罗丝？千万别学他们，和纯血统的走太近就容易出问题。以后找男朋友也一定不要找纯血统的，否则爷爷不会原谅你的。”  
　　“我才十一岁好吗，爸爸？”罗丝嫌弃地看向她纯血统的爹。  
　　“罗恩，”赫敏警告道，“你这话说得和那些瞧不起麻瓜的纯血统一样。”  
　　“你说得对，对不起。”罗恩认真地说，但又忍不住加了句：“但我真这么觉得，你看一个小马尔福造成了多大的混乱。”  
　　不远处的斯科皮打了个喷嚏。  
　　金妮强行把詹姆赶进了车厢里，阿不思趁机拉了拉哈利的衣摆，等哈利蹲下后才紧张地说：“万一我没有进格兰芬多呢？”他低声问，“你们都是格兰芬多。”  
　　“担心会去赫奇帕奇？”哈利反问，“泰迪就是赫奇帕奇，你觉得他怎么样？”  
　　“泰迪当然很棒！”阿不思说，“他甚至是学生男主席！”  
　　“所以你能说赫奇帕奇不好吗？”  
　　“我不是这个意思，”阿不思连忙说，“但我觉得我进不了拉文克劳，我没斯科皮聪明，也没罗丝聪明。”  
　　“所以，”哈利无奈地总结，“你只是想和斯科皮在一个学院。”  
　　阿不思点了点头；“是的，但是斯科皮他——”  
　　“会成为一个斯莱特林。”哈利接话道，阿不思沉默了。  
　　“那，万一我进了斯莱特林呢？”过了一会儿，他又不安地说，“我想了想，比起拉文克劳我还是更有可能进斯莱特林的——但是，如果真的进了斯莱特林该怎么办？”  
　　“你在担心什么，阿尔？”  
　　“我——因为你们都是格兰芬多！”阿不思稍微提高了点音量，“所以没人希望我进斯莱特林！”  
　　“我们没有希望你能在哪个学院，也没有不希望你会去哪个学院，我们觉得你在哪个学院并不重要。”哈利安慰道，阿不思抬头向金妮求证，金妮也点了点头。  
　　“别听罗恩瞎说，”金妮对已经上车了的罗丝挥挥手，“你去哪儿我们都会为你骄傲的，因为这就代表那个学院又多了一个优秀的学生。”  
　　阿不思看起来放松了下来。  
　　“实际上，”哈利小声说，“如果你真的很在意自己去哪个学院，你可以告诉分院帽，它会考虑你的选择。”  
　　阿不思不相信地皱起眉头；“真的？”  
　　“当然，我当年就是这么干的。”哈利点头，“我对它说，不要斯莱特林，所以它让我去了格兰芬多。”  
　　阿不思的表情亮了起来。  
　　“那我是不是可以劝斯科皮和我一起来格兰芬多？！”  
　　哈利差点儿被噎死。  
　　“嗯……我认为这不太现实。”他尽量委婉地说，“他可是个马尔福，马尔福们都固执得厉害。”  
　　列车发出了鸣笛声，提醒所有人马上就要到开车的时间了。哈利加快语速：  
　　“还有，阿不思，记得在需要你踏出一步的时候别退缩，也别等着别人先踏出一步。”他向斜后方瞥了眼，斯科皮已经进入了车厢，正探着脑袋看阿不思的方向，于是哈利站起来拍拍阿不思的肩膀。  
　　“该上车了，阿不思。别让他等太久。”  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
　                       　 正文END  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目取自梅尧臣的五言诗
> 
> 《不知梦》  
> 梦中不知梦，但谓平常时。  
> 相与共笑言，焉问久别离。  
> 有赠若有得，及觉已失之。  
> 人生在世间，何异梦寐为。
> 
> 顺便一提，这首诗是在梅尧臣的妻子谢氏逝世后，他经常在梦中梦见妻子，因此才写下的数首诗词之一。


	18. <番外一>十一首情诗和一支眷恋的歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　•　BGM：吴雨霏-人非草木

 

1.  
　　“该换上长袍了，阿尔。”隔间的门被推开，罗丝撑在门口对阿不思说。  
　　“知道，知道，詹姆二十分钟前就来说过一次了。”阿不思不耐烦地说，他正站在椅子上，试图把自己的行李箱拿下来。  
　　“二十分钟前就说了，但你现在还没换好。”罗丝指出。  
　　“天呐，罗丝！你又不是赫敏舅妈，我可以照顾好我自己的行吗！”  
　　“罗丝？”另一个声音响了起来，斯科皮放下刚掏出来的长袍，苍白的脸此刻有些泛红。他拘谨地在身上擦了擦手，冲罗丝笑道：“嗨，你好，你就是罗丝？我听阿不思说起过你！我是斯科……”  
　　罗丝的表情在两秒内经历了从惊讶到恍然大悟最后到抓狂的转变，她立刻后退了一步。  
　　“不！离我远点儿！别靠近我！你和阿尔都别靠近我！！”  
　　红发女巫崩溃地转身就跑，连名字都没能说完的斯科皮的手还在半空中伸着，看上去相当无辜。  
　　“……阿不思，”阿不思低头，看到斯科皮瘪着嘴，满脸都是委屈。“刚才那个好可爱的女孩儿为什么好像很讨厌我……”  
　　罪魁祸首心虚地摊开手，看向窗外。

 

 

* * *

  
2.  
　　“斯科皮･马尔福！”  
　　拿着羊皮纸的教授喊到这个名字时，大礼堂内多了些低声讨论的声音，斯科皮显然注意到了这个，但他没有像两年前那样反应剧烈，只是下意识缩了缩脑袋，就打算走去分院。  
　　他走了一步。  
　　走不了第二步了。  
　　“阿不思！”斯科皮无奈地甩了甩自己被阿不思拉着的手，“该我去分院了！”  
　　“我知道。”阿不思看起来比他还紧张，拉着斯科皮的手直抖，隔了几个人的罗丝嫌弃地朝他们翻白眼。  
　　“所以先放开啊！”斯科皮又甩了甩手。  
　　“我们说好了的，斯科皮。”阿不思加快语速，“你要去——”  
　　“斯莱特林。”斯科皮接话，“我当然会去斯莱特林，你到底在担心什么？放心吧阿不思，即使你去了格兰芬多我们也是最好的朋友。”  
　　“斯科皮･马尔福！”教授再次喊道，最左边格兰芬多的长桌上似乎有人吹了声口哨。  
　　“好的教授！这就来！”  
　　斯科皮慌张地掰开阿不思的手，小跑着来到凳子前，将分院帽戴到了头上。  
　　半分钟过去了，分院帽还是没有任何动静。阿不思一个劲儿地啃手指，嘴里叨叨着“不要拉文克劳，不要去拉文克劳。”  
　　“斯莱特林！！”分院帽终于大喊，阿不思瞬间松口客气。斯科皮摘下帽子放回凳子上，得意地冲阿不思挥了挥手，然后走向正在鼓掌的斯莱特林长桌。  
　　轻松劲儿并没有持续太久，教授很快就喊到了阿不思的名字。大礼堂的窃窃私语声比刚才还大，詹姆站起来夸张地对阿不思比着嘴型，被阿不思狠狠瞪了回去。  
　　“哦，又一个波特。”戴上帽子的时候，他听到一个细微的声音在耳边说话，“好吧，让我来看看你要去哪个学院。”  
　　不要赫奇帕奇！阿不思立刻在心里说，也不要拉文克劳！格……格兰芬多也不想去！  
　　“你要是接下来还有‘不要斯莱特林’就麻烦了。”分院帽哼了哼，“在你父亲分院的时候，他就一直在想‘不要斯莱特林’。那么你是喜欢斯莱特林吗？”  
　　我想和斯科皮一个学院！  
　　“哦哦哦……是刚才那个马尔福。”分院帽说，“我问他要不要去拉文克劳，但他说他们家都是斯莱特林，怎么劝都没用。好吧，为了你得到的最真诚的朋友——斯莱特林！”  
　　在分院帽喊出那个名称后，大礼堂彻底寂静了，似乎没有人想过一个波特会去斯莱特林。先反应过来的是斯科皮，他站起来用力鼓掌，这时整个斯莱特林长桌才回过神来，杂乱的掌声此起彼伏。然后是詹姆，他在格兰芬多那边大喊着“我弟弟被抢走了！”，故意倒在他的朋友身上。  
　　阿不思把帽子摘了下来，心情复杂地走向斯莱特林长桌，坐到斯科皮旁边。两人对视一眼，互相撞了撞肩膀，然后一同笑了起来。  
　　“我还是不相信分院帽真的听我的了，”阿不思说，“它居然没有要求我去格兰芬多。”  
　　“它倒是在劝我去拉文克劳，”斯科皮说，“不过我不想去，马尔福当然是要来斯莱特林的。”  
　　说话间已经轮到了罗丝，这次没有用太久，分院帽便喊出了格兰芬多。阿不思立刻起立鼓掌，看起来比格兰芬多们还兴奋。罗丝受不了地瞥了他们一眼。  
　　“阿不思，她是不是真的很讨厌我……”被顺带着瞥了的斯科皮低落地问。  
　　“别管她，”阿不思还在鼓掌，“反正我喜欢你。”

 

 

* * *

  
3.  
　　吃过晚饭，各个学院的新生都由级长带着回公共休息室时，斯莱特林的队伍里混进了一个格兰芬多。  
　　“你居然被分到了斯莱特林！”他指着阿不思说，“为什么会这样！”  
　　“爸爸说了分院帽会考虑你的想法，”阿不思得意洋洋地说，“哦，爸爸没告诉你对吗？”  
　　“梅林在上，你已经变得超级斯莱特林了！”  
　　“我已经是斯莱特林了！”  
　　“我要给妈妈写信，”詹姆气鼓鼓地说，“我绝对要去告状——小马尔福把我弟拐走了！”  
　　小马尔福站在一旁安静地不说话，一点也不想被卷到波特兄弟的争执中。那简直是灾难，他们还小的时候有一次就因为这个差点儿把阿不思的屋子给拆了。  
　　“格兰芬多的波特先生，”斯莱特林的男级长抱怀看着詹姆，语气不善：“请问你疯够了吗？我们是不会把公共休息室的位置透露给格兰芬多的。”  
　　“你们斯莱特林真是欺负人，”詹姆摇着头说，“我现在就要回去写信！”  
　　等詹姆离开后，男级长转向阿不思，  
　　“我不会告诉他的！”阿不思立刻说，“詹姆烦死了。”  
　　“这点我可以保证，”斯科皮在旁边附和，“不过我还是会看着阿不思，不让他被詹姆套话的。”

 

 

* * *

  
4.  
　　“到底是谁排的课？”阿不思难过地蹲在草坪上。  
　　“不是说斯莱特林和格兰芬多关系不好吗？为什么大部分课都是一起的！”  
　　“据说是因为最开始的时候，戈德里克･格兰芬多和萨拉查･斯莱特林是最好的朋友。”罗丝站在对面，回答。  
　　“居然是这样吗？”斯科皮的眼睛闪闪发光，“你好厉害啊罗丝！连这都知道！”  
　　阿不思蹭地站了起来。“她才不厉害！”他激动地反驳，“她就是只会看书的书呆子！”  
　　“阿不思，你不能这样说罗丝，她可是你表姐。”  
　　“我只是在说事实！”  
　　“嗨，咱们换个位好吗？”罗丝扭头对旁边的好几个人说，“站到他俩对面一节课我绝对会疯的。”  
　　罗丝刚站到离阿不思和斯科皮最远的位置上，飞行课的教授就来了。学生们立刻站在扫帚旁，听教授的指示将手放在扫帚正上方喊“UP”。  
　　十分钟过去了，只有两个学生的扫帚依旧在地上打滚。  
　　飞行课教授秋･张站在他们面前，不怎么确定地开口。  
　　“斯科皮･马尔福和阿不思･波特？”  
　　两个孩子低着头，小声回答是的。  
　　“梅林啊，假设你们很清楚你们两个的父亲分别是他们学院的找球手，而且是很难缠的那种。”秋不敢置信地问：“为什么你们会连扫帚都喊不起来？”  
　　两个孩子把头低得更厉害了。  
　　罗丝坐在扫帚上飞过来，对他们进行了毫不留情的嘲笑。  
　　当天晚上秋寄出去两封信，分别送到波特家和马尔福庄园，大致意思是身为曾经的格兰芬多/斯莱特林找球手的儿子，阿不思/斯科皮居然喊不起来扫帚，要不是他长得太像你，我都要怀疑不是你亲生的了。  
　　德拉科读完信后，看向阿斯托利亚。  
　　“像我，”阿斯托利亚干脆地承认，“我到现在都不怎么敢骑飞天扫帚。”  
　　所以为什么你们反而都敢坐跳楼机？德拉科陷入了深深的自我怀疑。  
　　另一边的波特家，哈利拼命抱着金妮的腰往回拖，才拦住喊着“什么叫怀疑不是亲生的？！反正不是她生的！”的金妮，阻止了她冲到霍格沃茨去和自己的初恋女友决斗。

 

 

* * *

  
5.  
　　詹姆･西里斯･波特实际上对自己弟弟被分到斯莱特林没什么不满，甚至可以说是喜闻乐见的。  
　　因为这样他就可以没什么顾虑地恶作剧阿不思了，之前在家的时候还得顾忌着金妮，更不要说后来多了个永远帮着阿不思的斯科皮。小马尔福看起来安安静静的好像是乖孩子，实际上真和阿不思联合起来和自己对着干的话，还真的是让人相当头疼。  
　　要不怎么会是他们三个拆了阿不思的房间呢？斯科皮出的力不比詹姆和阿不思少。  
　　詹姆愉快地哼着歌，在箱子里翻乔治给他的恶作剧商品，想看看有没有什么好用的。  
　　整不了德拉科･马尔福有情可原，再整不了斯科皮･马尔福，乔治都要笑话他了。  
　　“哦，詹姆你在啊。”室友之一回来了，冲他打了个招呼。詹姆抬抬手。  
　　“今天不是一年级的小鬼们和斯莱特林一块儿上飞行课嘛，”室友蹬掉鞋子，盘腿坐在床上。“我听说你那个在斯莱特林的弟弟连扫帚都喊不起来。”  
　　“他就是喜欢看，”詹姆得意地说，“要说玩儿魁地奇，当然还是得看我的。”  
　　“先进了球队再说吧！”室友扔了个枕头过去，笑着说。“不过，好像不止他自己喊不起来，还有那个姓马尔福的也是。”  
　　“斯科皮？”  
　　“对！就这个拗口的名字。”室友点点头，“而且他飞得也很烂，听说就只是一个小小的干扰魔咒都让他摔进医疗翼了。”  
　　詹姆停下了手上的动作。“谁？”  
　　“谁？斯科皮･马尔福啊。”  
　　“不对，我的意思是——谁对他用的干扰魔咒？”  
　　室友看着突然出现在詹姆脸上的“友善的微笑”，不由自主打了个寒颤。  
　　那天詹姆和一个同级生用拳头打了一架，两个人都被问清了事由后的麦格教授关了禁闭。  
　　然后全格兰芬多都知道了，如果欺负詹姆･西里斯･波特他斯莱特林的弟弟和他弟在斯莱特林的好朋友，詹姆是会发飙的。  
　　“我家的弟弟当然只能我欺负！”面对质问詹姆理直气壮，“斯科皮姓马尔福？这是重点吗！不管姓什么早晚不还是我家的！”  
　　当然詹姆可以发誓，在说那句话的时候，他是真的觉得莉莉有可能会嫁过去，而不是猜到阿不思会把人给拐回来。

 

 

* * *

  
6.  
　　莉莉･卢娜･波特上学那天是个灾难。  
　　分院帽在她头上没呆多久，很快便喊出了格兰芬多，众望所归。詹姆特别开心，抱着莉莉夸张地哭喊哥哥总算不是一个人在格兰芬多了。  
　　结果在所有人都分完院后，莉莉从礼堂这头跑到了礼堂那头，拉着阿不思的胳膊猛晃。  
　　“阿尔你骗我！”莉莉难过地说，“你和爸爸都骗我！分院帽根本不管我在想什么！我一戴上帽子它就说，又来了一个波特，这次就没什么别的选择了，坚定的勇气，你很合适——格兰芬多！”  
　　阿不思毫不留情地大笑起来。  
　　“不行，莉莉！你不能抛下我！”不知道什么时候也跟了过来的詹姆立刻可怜巴巴地拉住莉莉。“总不能让小马尔福把我弟弟妹妹都抢斯莱特林去！”  
　　“别想了，莉莉，咱们差了两级呢！”  
　　“斯科皮为什么不来格兰芬多！”  
　　“真的？一个格兰芬多的马尔福可比一个斯莱特林的波特可怕多了！”  
　　“德拉科会疯的。”  
　　“不他不会，他只会过来干掉你。”  
　　“为什么是我？！”  
　　“因为你是唯一的斯莱特林波特，阿尔！”  
　　争执声越来越大，坐在斯科皮旁边的斯莱特林同级生看不下去了，碰了碰仿佛什么也没发生安静地切牛排的斯科皮。  
　　“马尔福，波特和……另外两个波特吵起来了啊。”  
　　“唔？”斯科皮嘴里塞着食物，扭头看了看。“唔，so？”  
　　那个男孩看着斯科皮满脸无辜，一时语塞。  
　　“我的经验是不要管他们，”斯科皮咽下了食物，“在他们三个因为同样的事吵起来的时候，要假装自己不存在，等他们都没力气了再去当和事佬，这样最省事，还不会被当成从犯。”  
　　对方眼角直抽；“看不出来啊……你居然是会这么想的类型。”  
　　“不然呢？”斯科皮灿烂地笑了，“我可是斯莱特林的马尔福啊。”  
　　当晚，麦格教授给波特家飞去了一只猫头鹰，上面写着波特先生&夫人，你们的三个孩子分院之后在大礼堂打起来了，造成了相当严重的影响，请于明天上午来校长室一趟。  
　　上学期间就总是被教授因为违反校规叫去办公室的哈利，怎么也没想到在毕业这么多年后，再次体会到了被麦格教授叫去办公室的恐怖。

 

 

* * *

  
7.  
　　德拉科和斯科皮都做好心理准备的那件事，突兀地发生在2020年的夏天。  
　　阿斯托利亚的葬礼很安静，没有人崩溃，没有人嚎啕大哭，来的人不多，只有亲戚和为数不多的好友。  
　　阿不思一直站后面和他的家人在一起，当葬礼的流程结束后才走过去，沉默地站在斯科皮身后。  
　　“你知道吗，阿不思。”像是察觉到阿不思来了，斯科皮突然开口。“在我很小的时候，父亲和母亲就直白地告诉我，总会有这么一天。所以当这一天到来，我没有你们以为的那么难过。”  
　　“当你把悲伤分在很多年很多天的时候，它们就没那么重了。”  
　　“所以这么多年，每一天你都是在难过中度过的？”阿不思问。  
　　斯科皮惊讶地回头；“当然没有，阿不思！因为我知道妈妈有一天会离开，所以每一天我都很开心她还陪着我。”  
　　阿不思越过斯科皮看向草坪上白色的墓碑。  
　　“我很喜欢利亚。”他突然说，“我会想她的。”  
　　“我也会想妈妈的。”斯科皮说，“不过现在，让我们先回去吧。”  
　　“什么？但是德拉科还……”  
　　顺着阿不思的手看过去，德拉科一身黑西装，和洁白的墓碑对比鲜明。  
　　“没事的，”斯科皮摇摇头，“爸爸只是想和妈妈说说话。”  
　　天色从中午之后越来越阴沉，暴雨下得没有征兆。然而周围大雨倾盆，德拉科周围却没有雨滴落下，他抬起头，透明的屏障遮住了他头顶半径一米。  
　　“我想你应该需要这个。”哈利举着造出屏障遮雨的魔杖，递给德拉科一把黑伞，看着他接过撑开。  
　　“那么……”哈利往屋子的方向歪了歪脑袋，“我先回去了？”  
　　“嗯，”德拉科试着微微扬起嘴角，“谢了。”  
　　哈利耸耸肩。“别客气。”  
　　哈利离开后，雨滴噼里啪啦敲打在伞面上。德拉科望着逐渐远去的背影，突然笑了出声。  
　　“我很抱歉，直到现在才能对你说出这个故事，利亚。”德拉科转回去，轻声开口。“你知道，我一直认为遇见你是我的幸运，我想告诉你的这个故事正好是关于那天，我为什么会遇见你……”

  
　　马尔福庄园的女主人似乎在那年随着夏风消散了，但是偶尔，只是偶尔，庄园里住着的另外两个人会对着自己手里的双面镜说：阿斯托利亚。然后面对只能照出自己面孔的镜子讲述生活中各种各样的小事。

 

 

* * *

  
8.  
　　“是我的错觉吗？”斯科皮抱着课本走在走廊上，“今天大家看起来都很兴奋。”  
　　阿不思打了个哈欠，迷糊地观察了会儿脚步匆匆的同学们，摇头；“不是。”  
　　“他们激动什么呢？”  
　　阿不思耸耸肩，又打了个哈欠。  
　　“嗨，罗丝！”斯科皮突然提高音量，阿不思瞬间清醒。“你知道大家为什么都往教室反方向走吗？我记得第一堂课是黑魔法防御课。”  
　　经过三年终于愿意和斯科皮说上几句话的罗丝怀里罕见地没有一本书，她奇怪地看了看他们，不解地问：“你们不知道？”  
　　“知道什么？”阿不思和斯科皮异口同声，但前者的语气中很明显依旧充满警惕。  
　　“你们去看看就知道了。”罗丝往身后一指，“友情提醒，今天用不到课本。”  
　　总是以课本为重的罗丝･格兰杰-韦斯莱都这么说了，两个斯莱特林奇怪地对视一眼，随即加快了脚步。黑魔法防御课教室的门关着，上面贴着张羊皮纸。  
　　“黑魔法防御课在飞行课的空地上进行？”斯科皮念道，“所以这就是他们都往外跑的原因？不过，没必要这么兴奋吧？”  
　　“我认为完全有必要。”阿不思严肃地回答，“这代表我们终于不需要再听那些枯燥的理论了！”  
　　“在练习前掌握牢固理论知识又没什么不好。”  
　　阿不思绝望地呻吟；“这就是为什么我不希望你认识罗丝，”他指着斯科皮说，“你们两个都是超喜欢看书的那种，当然，实际操作的时候你比她好多了。我可一点也不想让我耳边有两个会念叨‘阿不思，你应该多看点书’的人！幸好她不怎么喜欢你！”  
　　“她不喜欢我还不是因为你！？”斯科皮愤怒地抡起刚放进课本的书包，往阿不思腰上砸了过去。  
　　当他们走到草地上时，那里除了应该上黑魔法防御课的格兰芬多和斯莱特林的四年级生以外还有很多人，几年级的都有、哪个学院的都有，团团围着一个人。阿不思踮起脚看了看，什么也看不见，于是按着斯科皮的肩膀跳了起来往里看，落地后立刻头疼地抱怨了起来，弯腰躲在斯科皮身后不见了一点刚才的兴奋劲儿。  
　　“阿不思？”斯科皮完全莫名其妙，“嘿，你看见什么了？”  
　　“别动别动，挡住我。”阿不思把头抵在斯科皮背上。  
　　上课铃响了，不该上这堂课的学生们这才反应过来自己接下来还有课，如鸟兽散哗啦一下全跑了。斯科皮这才看清刚才被围在中间的人，当下吃惊地喊了出声：  
　　“哈利！？”  
　　“哦，梅林啊……”阿不思在他身后绝望地念叨。不过对阿不思而言万幸的是，围在哈利身边的人还是太多，所以没有听到斯科皮的惊呼。黑发傲罗拍了拍手。  
　　“好了，现在是上课时间！所有人在这边站好——我是法律执行司司长哈利·波特，麦格教授请我来给你们上一堂黑魔法防御课嘉宾讲座，但是呢，如你们所知，我是个傲罗！最不擅长的就是搞学术。所以我决定把讲座挪到户外，你们可以在亲眼观察过实战演示之后再提出问题，我会解释。明白了吗？”  
　　欢呼声此起彼伏，哈利不得不用上“声音洪亮”喊了几声安静才让所有人都老实下来，为了让每个人都能清楚地看到自己，他让学生们在一块区域内坐下。  
　　“Well…斯科皮·马尔福先生？”哈利不解地看向在他看来唯一站着的学生，“为什么你还站那么远？”  
　　学生们开始窃窃私语，上学这么些年，虽然会喊斯科皮“黑魔王的儿子”的人因为当初哈利的公开声明少了很多，但战争期间马尔福家是黑巫师阵营可是事实，所以对他明朝暗讽的人还是很多。哪怕那些人都知道他和阿不思是最好的朋友，这不过是多了一个嘲笑他的理由。  
　　罗丝无聊地撑起下巴。天呐，她真没兴趣看什么公然打脸现场，浪费的全是她的学习时间！  
　　“哈利……哦不，波特教授。”斯科皮满脸通红，苦恼地想要移动，立刻又被拽了回去。“不是我，只是……”  
　　“阿尔。”哈利终于看到了斯科皮身后一直抓着他胳膊不放的自家小儿子，无奈地说：“快放开斯科皮，别躲了，我看到你了。”  
　　“叫我阿不思，别叫我阿尔！”叛逆期严重的阿不思·波特冲他父亲大喊，“为什么我不知道这件事！”  
　　“因为如果你提前知道了，这节课你们两个都会逃掉。”哈利一脸看透的表情 。  
　　……还真是。  
　　阿不思愤愤地放开斯科皮的胳膊，走到同学们中间一屁股坐在罗丝旁边。“这件事你们都知道？”  
　　“当然，不知道的只有你和斯科皮。”罗丝干脆地承认，“因为如果让他知道了，你一定也会知道。”  
　　被叛逆期的好友连带着坑了的斯科皮觉得自己简直不能更无辜，他真的被吓到了好吗！  
　　等所有人都坐下后，哈利问班里最擅长黑魔法防御的人是谁，他想请一个人上来示范。一开始说谁的名字的都有，后来基本统一了口径，格兰芬多说是罗丝，斯莱特林说是斯科皮。  
　　“虽然罗丝的成绩很好，但把这个机会给她是不是太不公平了？”有人不满道：“她随随便便就能见到哈利·波特！”  
　　“如果你要说这个，把机会给马尔福更不公平。”罗丝朝那些激动的小粉丝翻了翻白眼；“他才是整天往哈利家跑的那个！”  
　　所有人的目光在那一瞬间都投向了斯科皮，斯科皮突然有点儿理解阿不思刚才为什么躲自己身后了。  
　　最后被点到的人是毛推自荐的，在其他学生还在或是争执或是讨论斯科皮时，他直接就跑过去了。哈利也不是真的在意来的学生是谁，他只是有些担心自己会控制不好伤到学生。四年级的学生还没有学太多攻击魔咒，用来用去都是那几个，方法也很单一。哈利抵挡得游刃有余，甚至还能扭头就那么给剩下的人讲解抵挡技巧。  
　　然而分神久了难免出意外，一个魔咒被哈利挡下，改变方向后居然直直冲着斯科皮的方向飞去。阿不思下意识立刻把斯科皮往自己身后拉，死死闭上眼，然而等了一会儿并没有感觉到被魔咒击中。他睁开眼，看到面前出现了一道透明的盔甲咒形成的盾牌。  
　　“告诉我你不是故意的，波特。”德拉科·马尔福拖着长腔慢悠悠的声音突然从哈利身后某处传来。  
　　“爸？！”斯科皮失声尖叫。  
　　哈利赞赏地鼓掌；“斯莱特林加十分。”  
　　“什么？！”格兰芬多们尖叫。  
　　“哦，对不起！习惯了！”  
　　总算撤掉了自己周围的忽略咒的德拉科·马尔福拍拍长袍，从椅子上站起来，以令人恼怒的缓慢步调向哈利的方向走来，抬手对斯科皮打了个招呼。  
　　“我可不认为从傲罗一路干到法律执行司司长的人会在教学示范中挡偏魔咒，”德拉科说，“你就是想逼我出手，因为你知道只要我拦下了一个，就会有第二个。”  
　　“你很懂嘛！”哈利再次鼓掌，“来吧，马尔福，别一直在后面坐着。你都跟着我过来了，只是顺便当一下助教，没什么大不了的。”  
　　德拉科没有回答，直接抽出魔杖扔了个爆破咒过去，被哈利反手打向空中炸了个烟花。  
　　两个人突然无视所有学生打了起来，先前被哈利喊去示范的那个男生抱着脑袋钻回安全区域，抓狂地抱怨他烧焦了的头发。两个学院的四年级生们目瞪口呆地看着哈利和德拉科，时不时地“哇——”、“天呐——”、“哦——”还有鼓掌。  
　　“……所以，”阿不思僵硬地扭头；“你爸哪儿来的椅子？”他指着德拉科看戏时坐的白色高靠背雕花椅，颤抖着问。  
　　斯科皮眨眨眼；“……从家里搬来的吧？”  
　　“别真回答啊！”

 

 

  
　　“爸爸！”  
　　下课后，斯科皮才跑了过去。阿不思又不想去找哈利又想跟着斯科皮，一番纠结下来表情十分扭曲。  
　　“爸爸，你怎么也来了？”他仰起头看着德拉科，激动得脸色发红。  
　　刚才面对哈利时的讽刺不见了，德拉科的表情柔和了下来，他摸摸斯科皮的头；“我借这个机会来看看你。”  
　　哈利看了看这边关系良好的马尔福父子，又看了看在不远处磨磨蹭蹭满脸不情愿的阿不思，不由得叹气；“为什么斯科皮就没有叛逆期呢？”  
　　德拉科一秒变脸，以胜利者的姿态斜眼看着哈利，用尽所有嘲讽“哼”了一声。  
　　“为什么是跟我爸一起？”阿不思终于磨蹭了过来，面对阿不思，德拉科倒没那么嘲讽了，这种拐着弯儿向哈利提问你怎么来了的方式太容易看破，因为见到儿子所以心情很好的德拉科干脆地解释：  
　　“你们的黑魔法防御教授这周请假了，所以他就接到了麦格教授的邀请，”他向哈利那边示意，“然后你爸在你家抓狂，因为不知道该怎么和小孩子讲课，也不好意思拒绝曾经的教授。最后还是过来了。”  
　　“和你一起？”  
　　“哦，这个。”德拉科翻翻白眼，捏着嗓子学金妮的口吻：“这是因为你妈说，‘别担心嘛哈利，你五年级那时候给D.A.上课不是讲得蛮好的。或者这样吧，你叫上德拉科･马尔福，你俩过去打一架，就当是实战示范了！’！”  
　　“那金妮怎么不来呢？”斯科皮问。  
　　“她说我俩打得更有真情实感。”德拉科愤怒地说，就差叉把腰了，“哈！我去他妈的打得更有真情实感！到底为什么要我来当反面教材！！”

 

* * *

 

9.  
　　阿不思･波特不喜欢玩儿魁地奇，他只喜欢看，还只喜欢看他喜欢的球星玩儿。  
　　斯科皮･马尔福喜欢玩儿魁地奇，但是，他玩儿的不好。  
　　所以他们两个都不是魁地奇队的球员，也都对霍格沃茨内部魁地奇比赛没什么兴趣。  
　　然而他们现在正看台最前方，把下巴搁在看台边缘，满脸都写着想回去。  
　　“所以，再告诉我一遍，我们为什么会在这个位置看斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛呢，斯科皮？”  
　　“因为我们被詹姆威胁了啊，阿不思。”  
　　在六年级成功加入了格兰芬多魁地奇队的詹姆当选当天吃午饭时就跑去斯莱特林长桌威胁他们，如果不在第一场比赛时坐在最好的位置看比赛，他们的下个假期会十分惨烈。  
　　考虑到詹姆背后有个乔治･韦斯莱，阿不思和斯科皮不得不答应。  
　　上了学之后总算没之前那么黏斯科皮的莉莉在詹姆背后冲他们俩疯狂比手势，无声地说“我也被威胁了，连我都威胁！”，并提议假期时他们联手整詹姆。  
　　阿不思和斯科皮都暗暗地给莉莉比了OK的手势，并决定在詹姆每次被打到时都喝彩。  
　　“看别人玩儿真的没意思，”斯科皮叹气，“我也想自己上场。”  
　　“可你飞这么烂根本不可能被选进院队，”阿不思指出，“你还是考虑现实点儿的方向吧，学霸。”  
　　“波特先生——”斯科皮难过地呻吟，“斯莱特林不该这么直接说实话。”  
　　“斯莱特林就是要擅长戳别人的痛脚啊，马尔福先生。”  
　　“其实我一直小时候想当个魁地奇球星，我觉得他们很帅。”斯科皮突然直起身子。“特别是找球手，你知道，我爸爸当初是斯莱特林的找球手。妈妈偷偷告诉过我，她一直以为爸爸可能会把戒指放在金色飞贼里向她求婚，她期待了很久，结果没想到，他带着她在我家密室里翻了一整天找东西，找到后他们两个都灰头土脸的，结果爸爸直接打开找出来的盒子单膝跪下问‘利亚嫁给我好吗？’，妈妈当时点头都是因为被吓得条件反射。”  
　　“……还真是别出心裁的求婚方式啊。”阿不思忍不住说，“你是想用这样的方式向谁求婚？罗丝？”  
　　斯科皮连连摇头，“我是觉得罗丝很可爱，但没这么考虑过。”  
　　“莉莉？”  
　　“梅林啊，那是你妹妹！”  
　　阿不思被吓了一跳；“是我妹妹怎么了？”  
　　“嗯……所以在我看来，她就像我妹妹似的。”斯科皮挠挠头，“而且不说这些，我也根本抓不住金色飞贼啊！或许我只能等别人抓住金色飞贼送给我也说不定。”  
　　那年圣诞假期回家，阿不思在哈利书房门口转了好几圈，最终还是选择推门进去。  
　　“爸，”阿不思拎着飞天扫帚，别扭地说：“你能教我抓金色飞贼的诀窍吗？”  
　　看到叛逆期的儿子终于肯主动开口和自己说话的哈利热泪盈眶，一口答应，完全没想起来去问原因。

 

* * *

  
  
10.  
　　“我真的要考虑考虑就业方向问题了。”从院长办公室回来后，阿不思一头栽进了枕头里，闷闷地说。  
　　“他居然建议我考虑去当傲罗——傲罗！都多少年了，这些人还没放弃把我推上我爸的老路！”  
　　正背对着他坐在书桌前给德拉科写信的斯科皮头也不回地说：“没办法，谁让你和哈利长这么像。”  
　　“从我被分到斯莱特林那天他们就该放弃了！”阿不思激动地甩掉鞋子，盘腿坐在床上。“哈利･波特是斯莱特林吗？不是！我是阿不思･西弗勒斯･波特！”  
　　“所以你想过以后要做什么工作吗？”  
　　“没有，”阿不思突然泄气，“所以我才说是时候考虑了——在教授建议我当傲罗的时候我都不知道该怎么反驳！”  
　　“你呢？斯科皮，你以后想做什么工作？”  
　　斯科皮停下笔，转过身。“我也没想过，我一直觉得像我爸爸那种自由职业挺好的，但具体做什么还真没想过。但他说不用着急着想，反正我们家也不会因为我一天没工作就没饭吃。”  
　　阿不思砰地倒在床上。“真好啊，”他喃喃道，“你爸还缺儿子吗？”  
　　“我爸会把你提溜着扔回去的，现实点儿，阿不思。”斯科皮笑得起劲儿，“不过，如果你也没想好的话，不如毕业后我们一起去毕业旅行怎么样？！我爸爸已经同意我去了，你可以问问哈利，我想，他也会同意的！”  
　　“毕业旅行？像是去爱丁堡、牛津、伯明翰？”  
　　“像是去西班牙、瑞典、美国。”  
　　“那么远？！”阿不思惊叫，“德拉科同意你一个人去？！”  
　　“嗯……他倒是建议我最好有个同伴。”斯科皮不好意思地说，“他说他年轻的时候也和人一起在欧洲到处旅游过，但是，如果你不和我一起去的话，我也没什么其他人想问了。我只想和你一起去，阿不思。”  
　　这话说完斯科皮才突然觉得有点儿不好意思，连忙背过身去，耳尖都是发红的。  
　　“哦……哦。”阿不思愣了下，挠挠头，“那，我去问问我爸妈。”  
　　“嗯，对，得先问问。”  
　　“说得没错。”  
　　沉默了一会儿，斯科皮听到身后传来了憋不住的笑声。  
　　“梅林啊，阿不思！”斯科皮的脸红得更厉害了，他愤怒地转身；“别笑了！”  
　　“可是斯科皮，”阿不思弯腰捂着肚子，“你刚才的样子真的很可爱！你不能不让我这么觉得！”  
　　“我没不让你觉得我可爱，我只是不让你笑……不对！别觉得我可爱！！”斯科皮的脸彻底红了，他抓起自己的枕头朝阿不思扔了过去。

 

* * *

  
  
11.  
　　哈利和金妮都同意了阿不思毕业后可以先去毕业旅行，他们并不着急让阿不思很快开始工作，哈利甚至建议他，可以在六年级开学前先去一个近些的地方看看。  
　　阿不思跑去马尔福庄园对斯科皮和德拉科说了这件事，德拉科思考了一会儿，居然也同意了。  
　　“有事就用双面镜联系我，”他帮着斯科皮补充旅行必需品的时候说，“我马上就会过去。”  
　　“爸爸，你可去不了那么快。”斯科皮指出，“不过没关系，还有哈利呢。”  
　　德拉科手上动作猛地一顿，失声笑道：“算了吧，我最担心的就是他。”  
　　斯科皮和阿不思这趟去了意大利，直到开学前一天才慌慌张张赶回来，直接去了九又四分之三站台，连课本都是在陪莉莉买书时哈利和金妮直接买了两套，至于德拉科，他赖在家里睡觉不想出门。  
　　没人知道他们的旅行中究竟发生了什么，他们都不肯说，对莉莉而言，她只是突然发现小时候心中的白马王子和自己小哥哥之间那点儿原本就几乎没有了的距离感真的没有了，在偶然看到阿不思熟练地直接抓过斯科皮的手咬了口他手上的蛋糕、斯科皮一脸习以为常吃完了剩下的顺手递给阿不思一杯南瓜汁后，她崩溃地跑去了斯莱特林那边。  
　　“你抢走了大家的斯科皮！”莉莉指着阿不思，肯定地说。  
　　斯科皮满脸茫然，阿不思反应很快，一把搂住斯科皮的胳膊；“斯科皮是我的！”他严肃地宣示主权。  
　　“是大家的！”莉莉提高了音量。  
　　“是我的！！”阿不思不甘示弱。  
　　“大家的！！”  
　　“我的！！！”  
　　……  
　　斯科皮淡定地拿了块披萨。  
　　晚上，哈利和金妮分别收到了一封信，哈利的那封写着波特先生，你的儿子和一名格兰芬多的学生在大礼堂打起来了，请来学校一趟。金妮的那封写着，波特夫人，你的女儿和一名斯莱特林的学生在大礼堂打起来了，请来学校一趟。  
　　他们慌慌张张赶过去，看到的就是因为和对方打架，被喊到了校长办公室挨训的阿不思･波特和莉莉･波特。  
　　“有人愿意告诉我，你们是为什么打架吗？”金妮叉着腰问。  
　　阿不思和莉莉互瞪一眼，异口同声：“因为意见不合！”  
　　最终两个家长站在麦格教授面前被训了一顿，中心思想是你们究竟怎么教孩子的，怎么就你们家孩子喜欢互相打架！  
　　“往好处想，麦格教授，”哈利安慰道，“至少他们没牵扯上别人！”  
　　金妮简直恨铁不成钢地往哈利腰上掐了一把。  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
「♪人非草木♪」  
  
　　斯科皮不安地站在德拉科的书桌前，看着德拉科在五分钟内第三次从沉思到抓狂，胃里仿佛有一万只蝴蝶在闹腾。  
　　在他坦白“我和阿不思･波特在一起了”之后，德拉科除了崩溃的低吼，还没说过一句话。  
　　我是直接私奔好还是以死相逼好？  
　　就在斯科皮在心里断定了德拉科不会同意他和阿不思谈恋爱这件事、开始思考对策方案时，德拉科长长地叹了口气。  
　　“我一直觉得，只要你过得开心，那么你想选择什么生活都可以。”德拉科心累地栽回椅子里，“不过，一个波特？梅林啊，为什么偏偏是个波特？”  
　　“我只是喜欢他，喜欢阿不思。”斯科皮鼓起勇气回答。  
　　德拉科认真地看着斯科皮的表情，半晌，笑了出来。  
　　“你担心我不同意。”他肯定地说。  
　　斯科皮垂下头。  
　　“可我不同意，你就会过去和他说，嘿阿不思我爸不同意我和你在一起，我们分手吧？”  
　　斯科皮疯狂摇头。  
　　德拉科再次叹气，从椅子上站起来拍了拍已经和自己差不多高了的斯科皮的肩膀。  
　　“我只有一个建议能给你，”他语重心长地说，“爱上了谁这种事，万一错过了，就别回头了。”  
　　“父亲？”斯科皮不明所以地问。  
　　“就只是，别让自己难过。”德拉科看向窗外，外面空地上，冬天的枯草下又冒出了嫩绿的新芽。

 

 

  
  
　　阿不思站在哈利的书桌前，看着哈利在听完自己的坦白后蹭地从椅子上弹了起来又很快摔了回去，想着实在不行我就住马尔福庄园不回来了。  
　　……好吧，这么想也缓解不了他的胃痛。  
　　“我必须得说，”哈利揉着太阳穴开口，“关于这件事，你妈早就给我打过预防针了。”  
　　阿不思心里咯噔一下；“妈妈知道了？”  
　　“她猜出来的，”哈利叹气，“她说你和斯科皮的距离近得不正常，你挑她出去工作的时候告诉我，是因为觉得应付一个人更容易？”  
　　阿不思耸耸肩，不置可否。  
　　“好吧，我们也不是那种不开明的家长，只要你们觉得没问题——德拉科也觉得没问题的话——我和金妮是不会反对的。”  
　　“真的吗？！”阿不思雀跃道，“老爸你真好！”  
　　“不过，”哈利的话制止了阿不思想要扑上来拥抱的行为。“如果你确定要和他在一起，我倒是有个建议要给你。”  
　　“记得从今往后，有个人不论发生了什么都在等着你，”哈利没有直视阿不思，目光飘忽不定，看起来像是在怀念什么。“所以不论如何，永远要去赴约。斯科皮又是个马尔福，你也知道，阿尔，他们家的人都固执得厉害。”  
　　“哇哦，”阿不思惊讶地感慨，“很有经验嘛老爸，你当初追妈妈的时候就是这么干的？”  
　　哈利没有回答，站起身走到他身边，推着阿不思的肩膀往外走。  
　　“我刚才说什么来着？有个人不论发生了什么都在等着你。”他把阿不思推到壁炉前。  
　　“嘿，你怎么比我还急呢？”阿不思不满地问。“对了，爸，你知道吗？我梦到过你对我说差不多的话。你还记得最开始德拉科为什么会来我们家吧？因为我老是做噩梦，但也不是所有的梦都是噩梦。有时候我会梦到一趟列车，你在终点站等着我。小时候没看清过，后来从意大利回来，我又梦到过那个地方。”  
　　“你看到我，对我说，有人还在等你，所以永远都不晚。”  
　　哈利顿了顿；“或许我把你认成自己了，”他无奈地笑笑，“而那是曾经，我一直想对自己说的话。”  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
　           　 番外一END


	19. <番外二>葬礼蓝调（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　•　BGM：Julien Comblat-Monde nouveau

  
  
  
  
§  
　　这次的患者一定很难缠。  
　　在见到患者本人之前，德拉科･马尔福就确定了这件事。  
　　他在信里多次表示希望换一个见面地点，对方不厌其烦地回复，不，就在那里，那里最方便。  
　　收到最后一封信时，德拉科气得差点儿把墨水瓶打翻在地毯上。  
　　按他原本的性格，遇见这种人他直接就会回绝了，但阿斯托利亚说既然已经决定要把帮人摆脱噩梦当做工作，那就应该有点职业道德，不能什么都凭心情，当然，只把它当消遣的话另当别论。  
　　并不想有固定工作也不想整天闷在家里的德拉科想了想，觉得有道理。往远的说，他这份工作会碰见的都是些什么人？十个里有九个都是战争PTSD患者，多不讲理都可能，全拒绝的话他也别想接到委托了。  
　　然而这个地方实在是……德拉科抬头看了看“韦斯莱魔法笑料店”金光闪闪的招牌。他实在对这个地方和里面的人都心理阴影严重。  
　　确认了时间，在约定时间的两分钟前推开店门走了进去。德拉科环顾四周：这个时间店里没有顾客，只有乔治･韦斯莱一个人坐在收银台后面。听见门响乔治抬起头，四目相对，站着的那个先不自在地移开视线。  
　　“哎呀，真是稀客。”乔治用绝对称不上是友好的语气说，又过了很久才接上一句：“我们的店欢迎所有客人，随便看！如果因为展示品受惊受伤，我们不负任何责任！”  
　　德拉科下意识就想转身说我还是走吧。  
　　他又看了看时间，叹气，点点头，决定熬一分钟。  
　　总之什么都不说就可以了吧？哈利･波特都说过只要他不开口，被揍的可能性会降低两百个百分点。  
　　德拉科开始假装挑选商品，等着那个和自己通信的患者赴约。然而一分钟过去了，没有任何人推开店门；十分钟过去了，德拉科已经开始真的挑选商品来消磨时间；半个小时过去，德拉科开始怀疑，和自己写信的那个人名叫哈利･波特。  
　　除了波特以外他还没被人放过这么久鸽子的好吗？！  
　　“抱歉打扰一下，”德拉科忍不住了，压抑着心里的怒气尽全力真诚地走到收银台前问乔治：“请问，今天下午在我来之前，还有什么人来吗？”  
　　乔治夸张地双手捂住嘴。  
　　“快去瞧瞧今天天上挂的是什么？马尔福居然懂礼貌了！”  
　　德拉科按住太阳穴处跳动的青筋；“那么，看在这么难得的份儿上，你可以回答这个问题吗韦斯莱先生？”  
　　“我没看到其他人，”乔治装模作样往四周看了看，“有什么隐形人是我看不到的吗？”  
　　千万别他妈真是哈利･波特！  
　　德拉科头疼地说：“但是我和别人约好在这儿……”  
　　他猛地收声。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“梅林啊！”总算反应过来这段时间和自己写信的人是谁的德拉科和乔治同时惨叫。德拉科飞快地后退几步，这什么见鬼的委托他不接了！然后在转身试图离开时脸朝地摔了一跤。  
　　乔治鼓掌大笑的声音清晰地传到他摔懵了的脑子里。  
　　“不负任何责任！”乔治开心地说，一阵椅子挪动的声音之后，费力撑起脑袋的德拉科看到视线中出现了一双鞋。  
　　“这是我们店还在试验中的商品，恭喜你成为它的第一个试验品！”  
　　“这他妈没什么值得恭喜的！！”德拉科冲乔治吼道，他坐起来转身去掰一只从地上伸出来、看上去和木乃伊的手一样紧紧抓着自己脚踝的爪子。“这是个什么东西？！”  
　　乔治这才反应过来似的，蹲下撑着下巴笑眯眯地回答：“试验中的笑话商品，我们决定叫它伏地魔的爪爪！”  
　　德拉科被烫到似的猛地松开了手。  
　　要不是刚才乔治明显表现出了和自己一样的震惊，德拉科绝对相信这玩意儿就是为了坑自己才发明出来的。  
　　乔治紧接着说：“哦天呐！可怜的马尔福，他又被这个名字吓到了！”他夸张地抽气；“看在你是第一个试验品的份儿上，友情提供一次改名机会——你觉得‘让马尔福摔倒吧！’怎么样？”  
　　看吧！！  
　　“不，我不觉得有改名的必要，挺生动形象的。”德拉科翻翻白眼，“我才没被那个名字吓到，但你又不是那个被他拥抱过的人——这玩意儿为什么拿不下来韦斯莱！”  
　　“如果是只小白鼬就能摆脱我们店里的商品的话，我们早就倒闭啦。”  
　　“韦斯莱！！”  
　　乔治站起来向后躲开张牙舞爪的德拉科，虽然想不通为什么对方到现在还没掏出魔杖，但还是在口袋里握住自己的魔杖做好准备。  
　　“恼羞成怒了！”他笑着说，“这是对我们最大的赞扬！”  
　　德拉科彻底不想理他了。  
　　脚踝上的爪子依旧死死地抓着他，德拉科看了半天也没看出来这东西是怎么从平地里钻出来的，怎么扯都扯不出来，无奈之下直接用了个切割咒在爪子和地板接触的地方切了一刀。  
　　……现在他动是能动了，但爪子还是死不放开。  
　　“超难缠，一次打不死。”乔治在旁边热情地解说，“是不是很有伏地魔的特点？”  
　　“在为你的起名水平洋洋自得之前，你难道不该先把这个爪子取下来？！”德拉科指着自己的脚生气地说，如果不是柔韧度不够，他不介意一脚踩在乔治脸上。虽然不好意思用魔法攻击差点儿成为他委托人的人，但他好意思直接动手啊。  
　　“我觉得在那之前，更应该谈谈关于这个的问题。”  
　　乔治变戏法似的从口袋里掏出一堆信件，手指一错搓开，德拉科原创的密文明晃晃地印在上面。  
　　“没错，感谢你的提醒，下次在确定要见面之前，我应该用带着家徽的信封回封信。”金发巫师抱怨着整了整衣服，试图用裤腿盖住脚踝上那只枯手。既然乔治看起来完全没有拿掉那个愚蠢的爪子的打算，他就只能自己回家用刀切了，他可不敢把切割咒用在手指粗细的东西上，更何况下面还有他自己的脚。  
　　“借过。”德拉科冷着脸推开乔治，再次向门口走去，没走两步再次啪地脸朝地摔在了地上。  
　　听见乔治比刚才还要激烈的笑声，德拉科脸都黑了。  
　　很好，他握紧魔杖。这下也别指望他念着那点儿曾经和哈利·波特之间的旧情所以不怎么好意思和韦斯莱们打起来了，他现在就要炸了这家店！  
　　“什么是注定？来看看这个！”乔治在德拉科身侧摊开双手像是在展示什么商品，“命运告诉你，如果今天不解决了这些信里谈到的问题，你是走不出店门的！”  
　　听到这儿德拉科反而冷静了，看向乔治的目光中充满了不解，甚至还有些同情。  
　　“我假设你没瞎，”他说，“考虑到你刚才喊了我不止一次，所以是我听错了吗？你想要和我讨论如何解决你在信里提到的问题？”  
　　“是的，你没聋。”乔治配合地说。  
　　“所以，如果要解决，你需要信任我，信任我钻到你的大脑里把困扰着你的梦境打碎，正常来说这个过程不会出现意外，但让我提醒一下，一旦我进入了你的梦境，我就可以做任何事。”德拉科一本正经地解释，接着表情突然扭曲；“但你的脑子是不是已经彻底坏了？！在知道我是谁之后居然还要继续委托？我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福！听清楚了吗乔治·韦斯莱！”  
　　乔治捏着下巴想了会儿，恍然大悟地用拳头砸向掌心；“原来如此！这是德拉科·马尔福的出诊费会很高的意思！”  
　　刚用同样的方法切断了另一只伏地魔的爪爪站起来的德拉科这次差点儿自己摔回去。  
　　“不过不用担心！委托费我还是拿得起的，或许你不知道——但我们可是韦斯莱家最富有的——”  
　　“我他妈不是那个意思！”德拉科咆哮，“比如说，我在你的梦中看到了你接下来准备制造的商品雏形，回去后我提前一步发明出来并且在你开始卖的时候告你剽窃——相信我，哪怕是现在我也有能力因为这一件事就让你破产——你他妈还会说‘不用担心’？！”  
　　乔治的表情严肃了起来，他向德拉科走近，在金发巫师犯怂之前深情地捧起他的双手；“感谢你的投案自首，”乔治认真地直视他，“我这就去通知傲罗。”  
　　……我要回家，我要找利亚。德拉科绝望地放空双眼。  
　　等他回过神来，乔治已经拎着两张看起来毫无特点的羊皮纸回到柜台后了，直觉告诉他最好别多问，十有八九那就是刚才伸出爪子的机关。  
　　“好吧，让我们正经起来。”乔治将那两张纸放进抽屉里，德拉科还在试图用一只脚踩掉另一只脚踝处的爪子。  
　　“很巧的是，我也不是很想让你钻进我的梦里。”  
　　“明白了再见。”  
　　德拉科转身就走。  
　　“我忘了我在地上放了多少个伏地魔的爪爪。”  
　　德拉科立刻停下脚步，回头怒视乔治。后者笑眯眯地问：“你还认识其他能驱赶梦境的人吗？”  
　　金发巫师耐着性子回答：“据我所知没有。”  
　　乔治耸耸肩，“据我所知也没有，所以，我当然只能和你讨论。”  
　　倒也不是不能理解。  
　　德拉科心累地叹气，毕竟他自己也曾是深受似乎无法摆脱的梦境困扰的一员，他知道那感觉多不好受。而且他当初还是“似乎”，但其余找上自己的人每一个都是真的无法自行摆脱那些梦。  
　　病急了谁都乱求医，哪怕对象是他德拉科･马尔福。德拉科一直觉得自己这份工作之所以能做这么久，就是因为对人类来说，被梦困扰的感觉过于难熬。而他毕竟是唯一一个能够帮人摆脱特定梦境的。  
　　“如果你确定，”德拉科不想再让乔治带跑话题了，于是直截了当地说：“我们可以现在就签个保密协议。”

 

  
  
　　“利亚！”  
　　阿斯托利亚半躺在阳台的躺椅上看书，夏天的白天长，现在天色还亮着。听到德拉科的喊声后阿斯托利亚也喊了回去：  
　　“怎么了，德拉科？”  
　　“你记得我把我们买的蜘蛛刀藏在哪儿了吗？”  
　　隔壁房间传来了翻箱倒柜的声音，阿斯托利亚对此习以为常，鉴于他们买的所有麻瓜物品都会引起卢修斯和纳西莎的强烈不满，他们已经习惯了买回来就藏起来的行动步骤。唯一的问题是因为每次都藏得太好，想要翻出来的时候他们日常找不到。  
　　“看看壁炉上面的那幅画后面！”阿斯托利亚想了一会儿，喊道。她从椅子上起身走向隔壁，扒着门框露出脑袋；“你在做什么？”  
　　终于找到了刀的德拉科以一个十分别扭的姿势缩着条腿坐在椅子上，听到阿斯托利亚的话，愤怒地举起拿刀的手挥了挥；“割断这两个见鬼的爪子的指头！”  
　　蜷在椅子上的右脚脚踝处只剩食指中指的枯手依旧牢牢扣着德拉科，左脚脚踝处的枯手还相当完整。  
　　阿斯托利亚一时语塞；“你……这次的委托人是木乃伊吗？”  
　　“我倒希望是！”德拉科又割断了一根手指；“那样我就可以直接把他的脑袋打碎，那个混蛋……我都同意接受委托了，他居然说因为已经被破坏过一次了所以没办法用魔咒拿下来——信他我就是傻子！力松劲泄都没效果还敢告诉我它已经变成‘普通道具’了？！”  
　　“我想，我大概猜到这次的委托人是谁了。”阿斯托利亚憋着笑，从德拉科手中拿过蜘蛛刀，坐在另一把椅子上帮忙割断枯手的手指。  
　　总算不用别着腿的德拉科耸耸肩，“乔治･韦斯莱没打算匿名，方便了我指名道姓骂他。”  
　　阿斯托利亚的手顿了顿；“真的没关系吗？”她担忧地问。  
　　“我唯一担心的是会被他气死。”德拉科瘫在椅子上。  
　　阿斯托利亚笑出声；“好吧，那我就放心了。”  
　　她将另一只爪子从德拉科脚踝上取下来，随手丢进壁炉，德拉科连忙站起来将刀重新藏好。现在正值盛夏，然而庄园内各个屋子里都还烧着壁炉，马尔福庄园的确大到了夏夜里会阴冷的程度，不过更重要的原因是，阿斯托利亚已经怀孕五个月了，怕受凉，腹部隆起的曲线在裙子下若隐若现。  
　　“放心，”德拉科回应道，轻轻揽住阿斯托利亚的肩膀。“没什么好担心我的。”

 

* * *

  
  
§  
　　楼下店铺的喧闹声清晰地传到住宿区，德拉科和乔治大眼瞪小眼坐在对面的沙发上，谁也不肯先开口。  
　　“……说点儿什么。”终于，德拉科忍不住了。  
　　“说点儿什么？”乔治茫然地眨眨眼。  
　　“我怎么知道！”德拉科崩溃地说：“这已经是第三天了，第一天因为保密协议的条款吵了一下午，第二天面对面愣了一下午，我没那个耐心再愣一下午！”  
　　“可我又不知道应该做什么，”乔治无辜地说，“治疗流程不是应该交给治疗师决定的吗？”  
　　“对！而我他妈告诉过你了！重点是我需要提高你对我的信任度，所以平时你会和你那群狐……那群精力过剩的朋友们做什么，告诉我！我不在乎那有多傻只要不让我在梦里耗那么久我不介意傻一回！就他妈告诉我你们会去干什么！”  
　　乔治抱起双臂，发出沉思的“嗯”声。  
　　“首先，”他宣布道：“‘和马尔福做朋友’就是最不现实的一件事。”  
　　“真是奇遇，韦斯莱，我也是这么想的，那么再也不见。”  
　　“但格兰芬多从不畏惧挑战不可能——所以不要慌着走嘛。”乔治叹了口气，无奈而又心痛地看着头朝下栽下楼梯，如果不是脚踝处被一只枯手抓住整个人都要滚下去的德拉科。  
　　“……你就不能有点儿新意吗……”艰难地把脑袋从楼梯上抬起来，德拉科顶着脸上明显的红印咬牙切齿地问。  
　　“连用了两次的恶作剧商品都还能坑到你，为什么我要换新的？”乔治看上去明显被这个评价冒犯到了；“不过既然你说到了新意，”他掏出魔杖挥了挥，然后打了个响指；“这样吧，特别邀请你来我们的发明工坊！”  
　　伏地魔的爪爪在乔治收起魔杖时松开了德拉科的脚踝，他从楼梯上滚了下去。

 

  
  
　　所谓的“发明工坊”，实际上只是笑话店的地下室，但明显经过了改装，单纯看起来的话有点像电影里那些科学怪人或者杀人狂的实验基地。德拉科跟在乔治身后走下去的时候紧绷着神经，生怕哪里再有什么恶作剧道具，或者更夸张点儿，遇见生命危险。  
　　“这就是我们试验制造新商品的地方！”乔治站在地上，看上去十分骄傲。  
　　“容我多嘴问一句，韦斯莱，你是在这里试验炸弹吗？”德拉科站在梯子前，并不想继续往里进。  
　　乔治惊讶地张开嘴；“你怎么知道我们在试验炸弹呢？实际上这里已经有成品了！”他从桌子上拿起一个手雷飞快地拉掉保险栓，朝德拉科扔过去。德拉科根本来不及反应，连尖叫都刚抵达舌尖——然后被炸开的鲜花束堵在了嘴里。  
　　“韦斯莱！！”  
　　德拉科愤怒地把自己从鲜花堆里扒出来，冲乔治怒吼。  
　　“哈哈哈哈吓到了？受惊的小白鼬！”乔治鼓掌大笑，“这个商品怎么样？我们把它叫作‘鲜花炸弹’，在和喜欢的女孩儿约会的时候假装捡起来再不小心拉开……嘭！吊桥效应！心跳加速！甜蜜的约会！”  
　　“没有人会喜欢这种惊吓！”德拉科愤愤地从头发里揪出几朵小苍兰；“如果你是在模仿Viktor & Rolf的鲜花炸弹，约会的时候不如真送几瓶香水好用！虽然是的！模仿得相当成功！唯一的问题是吓死我了！！”  
　　“怎么会呢？”乔治疑惑地说，“我给安吉丽娜看的时候，她就显得很喜欢。”  
　　……我拒绝和你们格兰芬多讲常识。斯莱特林毕业生翻白眼。  
　　“不过，哇哦，这可真是出乎我的意料。”乔治又拿起了一个鲜花炸弹在手里抛，德拉科飞快地抽出魔杖，眼角抽搐地说让那东西离我远点儿。  
　　“你居然知道那款香水，”乔治挑起眉，语气中满是不怀好意，却从善如流地放下了手里的东西。“据我所知，这可是新出没多久的香水，设计者是麻瓜，而你居然知道。”  
　　“利亚买了一瓶，她喜欢甜的。”德拉科头也不抬地从衣服的口袋里往外掏花，说完这句吸了吸鼻子；“我认为，如果你真的是想要模仿的话，这味道甜度不够。”他皱着眉头说，“那瓶香水要更甜，虽然我一点儿都不喜欢那种甜味儿。”  
　　他挥了挥魔杖，地下室里的鲜花顿时消失无踪，在那之后出现的是自从三天前见面以来，乔治·韦斯莱第一次露出的没太多恶意的、饶有兴趣的表情。  
　　“利亚。”他重复那个名字，“听起来是个可爱的女孩子。哦，我想起来了！你的妻子就叫阿斯托利亚！天呐！德拉科·马尔福为了她居然肯去买麻瓜的商品……为了维护你的人物形象不如扔了那些香水买我们店里的鲜花炸弹吧！百分百巫师出品！”  
　　“所以你的目的是推销？！”  
　　“什么？如此精密的计划居然被他发现了！怎么办？现在灭口来得及吗？”  
　　“你能停止带跑话题了吗？”德拉科觉得再不制止乔治自己就要疯了，“首先，不，我不会买那东西回去吓利亚；其次，我也不是为了她才会买麻瓜商品的，但这些都和你没有任何关系。”  
　　“那或许这个就有关系了，”乔治说，“我会和朋友一起研究恶作剧商品，所以——”他又捡起了鲜花炸弹，德拉科飞快地后退。  
　　“来吧，马尔福，一起改良它！”  
　　那天晚上回家后，德拉科在浴室里呆了三个小时，就为了洗掉身上甜到腻的香味儿。  
　　乔治似乎是找到了一个能和德拉科“正常相处”的方法，一连几个星期都在见面后直接把人带到发明工坊。虽然对德拉科来说，时不时被未成品吓到根本不算正常相处，但至少在研究新商品时，乔治对他说的话里明显没有那么多刺。  
　　哦，当然，德拉科听得出来，何况乔治根本没有掩饰。从一开始他就不指望能和一个韦斯莱正常相处，别看上学的时候德拉科总是和哈利･波特对着干，实际上，马尔福家和韦斯莱家的仇才是能追溯到上一辈的。  
　　一直坚持着没撂挑子走人，原因之一大概就因为阿斯托利亚口中的愚蠢的“职业道德”了。  
　　乔治也问过德拉科这个问题，在一次德拉科被用了错误魔咒的会说话的魔镜喷了一身水后，乔治笑嘻嘻地看着德拉科骂骂咧咧地往身上扔烘干咒，突然想起来似的问：  
　　“你真的是德拉科･马尔福吗？我怎么不记得我认识的那个德拉科･马尔福这么好脾气？”他夸张地挥了挥手，“你甚至到现在都没有咒我！”  
　　德拉科狠狠地瞪了他一眼；“相信我，乔治･韦斯莱，在我心里你已经死无数次了。”  
　　乔治捂住胸口，念叨着好可怕啊我要回家，咦不对这里就是我家。  
　　“因为是工作，职业道德那种愚蠢的玩意儿。”德拉科摊开手，“我从来会把决定要做的事做到底，顺便，韦斯莱，在我看来你就没认识过我，当然这并不重要。”  
　　“所以，为什么你会选择这种工作？马尔福家什么时候穷到需要你来赚钱养家了？”乔治抱起胳膊，语气里尽是讽刺。“还是说——对你而言这是忏悔，根本没有任何作用的那种。”  
　　德拉科的动作僵住了。  
　　好吧，虽然他一直知道对于乔治･韦斯莱来说，自己从来不是什么好人，会让他帮忙摆脱梦境毫无疑问是因为他是唯一能办到这件事的人。这可以理解，对一个韦斯莱而言马尔福是什么？是仇敌、厌恶对象、站在对立方却在战争结束后逃避了所有清算的狡猾投机分子，德拉科一直清楚这些事，也从不期望这些印象会消失。  
　　毕竟就连他自己都没办法反驳任何一条。  
　　而在所有他给乔治･韦斯莱的耐心中，除了职业道德所致的那小部分之外，剩下的全是因为哈利･波特。德拉科说不清现在他和哈利･波特的关系算好算坏——考虑到他们已经很久没有见过面了——他唯一清楚的只是在经历过所有那些早已尘埃落定的过去后，他不想再搞砸目前的平淡。  
　　他不想再和那人敌对纠缠，他累了，不再有那个精力。因此连带着，德拉科会尽力不和那人最好的朋友们起太多摩擦，他会给乔治･韦斯莱充足的耐心。  
　　但是，那是在德拉科没有想到乔治对自己不仅仅是“看不惯”，而且还有太多“迁怒”的时候。  
　　和迁怒的人根本没道理可讲，德拉科长叹一口气，攥紧了魔杖。  
　　“不，”他说，毫不避讳地直视乔治，以防对方突然决定给自己一个恶咒。“我没有忏悔，我知道那没用，非要说的话我只是因为太清楚被困在类似的噩梦里有多难过。”  
　　完全出乎德拉科的意料，乔治愣了下，然后突然放松地笑了起来，伸手同情般拍了拍德拉科僵硬的肩膀。  
　　“不如，我们明天找个地方玩儿魁地奇吧！”乔治开心地说。  
　　德拉科握着魔杖不敢撒手。  
　　妈的，他惊恐地想。又轮到我怀疑韦斯莱的脑子有问题了。

 

* * *

  
  
§  
　　“现在，”德拉科站在山坡上，手里握着乔治塞给他的飞天扫帚。夏天的风吹在脸上依旧给人闷闷的感觉，不知道是否因为这个原因，他总觉得堵心。  
　　“告诉我，韦斯莱。你和我，要怎么玩儿魁地奇？”德拉科指着自己说，“我是个找球手，你是个击球手，你要和我比赛抓金色飞贼吗？”  
　　“也许我们可以比是我击中你的次数多还是你躲过去的次数多！”  
　　“What the fuck？！”  
　　说话间乔治已经骑着扫帚飞到了天上，他双手隆成喇叭，冲还在地上的德拉科喊：  
　　“你还在等什么，马尔福？快飞起来！忘了怎么用扫帚？首先把手放在扫帚上方，喊‘UP’！”  
　　“我他妈飞上去干什么？当靶子？！”  
　　“也许你没有意识到，但不会飞的小白鼬更容易被打！”  
　　乔治挥动手中的球棒将冲自己飞来的游走球击向德拉科站的位置。金发巫师嘴里蹦出一连串脏话，飞快地骑上扫帚飞到空中躲开，直接冲到了乔治身后。  
　　“我看不出来这有什么意义！”他讽刺道，“显然你能找到足够多的人玩儿一场魁地奇，虽然我说了最好是‘你和你的朋友们经常会做的事’，但那并不代表我需要陪着你干完所有现实和不现实的愚蠢行为。”  
　　“别这么说嘛，”乔治侧过身，“朋友是做什么的，就是会陪你做蠢事的啊！”  
　　“我说的不够清楚吗？我需要的是你可以给我一定程度的信任，这并不代表我会变成你的朋……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　德拉科攥着扫帚柄翻身转了一圈，惊魂未定地看着刚才擦着自己飞过去的游走球，转头怒视乔治。  
　　“你在控制它？”  
　　这也太巧了，第一次在乔治说完打人宣言就出现在那个击球手附近，第二次险些把自己从扫帚上击落。  
　　乔治伸出手指摇了摇；“如果我能控制游走球，我当年揍你的时候就不用自己动手了，才不会被禁赛。”  
　　……好像很有道理啊？！  
　　德拉科深吸一口气，压着扫帚俯冲向刚才自己站的位置，从乔治带来的一整套魁地奇比赛用具中捡了另一根球棒，为球棒的重量沉了沉手臂，紧接着借用转身的惯性将冲自己飞来的游走球击向空中乔治的位置。  
　　“也许我可以暂时担任击球手。”德拉科眯着眼睛，轻蔑地笑了。  
　　乔治险险躲过突如其来的一击，发出一声感慨。  
　　“就你那身板儿还想当击球手？”他单手颠了颠球棒，挑衅；“好啊，接受挑战。”  
　　游走球本就有会绕着球员飞特性，乔治和德拉科根本用不着去找球，轮番把游走球向对方打去。但显然，德拉科并不适合击球手的位置，他臂力太小，通常是没击几次就得停下来到处飞一阵儿躲避，顺便将球引向乔治的方向。  
　　“怎么了，小白鼬？胳膊已经没力气了？”  
　　“闭嘴！”德拉科停在靠近地面的位置气喘吁吁地说，“我本来就不是打这个位置的！”  
　　“不如就乖乖当靶子！”乔治嘲笑道，游走球向他飞来，他向一侧斜过身子，然后将球棒打在游走球上。  
　　下一秒，球棒被震开，乔治整个人都被游走球的冲击力掀下扫帚，斜着朝地面加速坠落。  
　　“What？！他妈的搞什么？！”  
　　德拉科被这个反转搞得一时懵了，在他的大脑反应过来前身体就已经行动了起来，翻下扫帚捡起地上的魔杖一个魔咒打了过去，疾风将坠落的人影卷起，扔到了附近的一棵树上。  
　　德拉科心惊胆战地骑着扫帚飞过去，倒不是真的担心对方的死活，而是因为万一乔治出事儿了，他们那一家子还不把这口锅扣在自己头上，德拉科不怕一两个韦斯莱，但他实在有点儿怕一大群。  
　　看到像个木偶一样挂在树上但依旧正常呼吸着的乔治，德拉科不由得松了口气。  
　　“你他妈刚才在干什么？”这么一放松，他的脾气也上来了。“恕我直言韦斯莱，被游走球反着打飞的击球手还真好意思嘲笑我？”  
　　“刚才的操作给你七分！”乔治像是什么也没发生似的，伸出手比划，“当然，是百分制！”  
　　德拉科依旧阴沉着脸，没有被乔治带跑话题。  
　　“你在等什么？”他皱着眉头问，“你完全有机会在球棒被震开的时候松手躲开，如果你有自杀倾向，我建议你还是别指望我了，也别把我拉到你的自杀计划中。”  
　　“什么？这算什么，我怎么会有自杀计划呢！”乔治挥了挥手，愤愤地反驳。  
　　“那么，你有对刚才一系列行为的合理解释吗，韦斯莱先生？”  
　　红发巫师认真想了想。  
　　“还真有，”他严肃地点头，“也许我就是在等一阵风，把我吹到树上。”  
　　德拉科干脆利落地伸腿就踹，枝桠晃了晃，咔嚓一声断裂，把尖叫的乔治摔到了地上。  
　　“哦……这次能给九十分。”他面朝下，将笑声埋进土里，“百分制。”  
　　“也许！”  
　　乔治翻身仰躺在地上，对着背光的德拉科大声说：“也许你可以试试进入我的梦里了，马尔福！”

 


	20. <番外二>葬礼蓝调（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　•　BGM：Julien Comblat-Monde nouveau

  
  
  
  
§  
　　“哦……仁慈的梅林啊，是谁定下的如此邪恶的规矩！”  
　　韦斯莱魔法笑料店顶层，乔治像个舞台剧演员一般夸张地咏叹。  
　　“为什么一定要有肢体接触呢？一起睡觉听起来已经足够奇怪了！”  
　　德拉科面无表情地托着下巴，坐在沙发上视线随着乔治从客厅这头跑到那头。  
　　“为了让我进入你的梦的难度降低，”他干巴巴地解释，“演完了吗？”  
　　乔治突然半蹲到德拉科面前，用小孩子的口吻期待地问：“我们来拉拉手排排坐？”  
　　“滚滚滚滚滚！”德拉科嫌弃地摆摆手。  
　　乔治倒吸一口冷气；“你该不会想搂着我睡吧？！”  
　　“什么？！当然不会！”  
　　乔治捂住胸口；“我可是有家室的人！”  
　　德拉科从沙发上站起来，抓起搭在靠背上的外套。  
　　“再见。”他冷静地说。  
　　乔治顺势扑到沙发上，死死拽住德拉科的外套哭嚎：“哦，不！你不能这样抛弃我！”  
　　“是的我可以，”德拉科的眼底毫无波澜，“我真的奇怪，韦斯莱，怎么上学的时候我没注意到你这么烦？”  
　　乔治歪着头想了想，“也许是因为你的注意力全在哈利身上？”  
　　德拉科不耐烦地咋舌。  
　　“最后一遍：你放弃治疗了吗？”  
　　“没有！”乔治乖巧地回答。“但是先生，我真想不出来要怎么和你呆在同一个空间——还必须保持肢体接触的情况下睡着。”  
　　“我有一个魔咒能让你直接进入梦境，所以这不是问题。”  
　　乔治松开抓着他外套的手作欢呼状；“那真是太棒了！让我们现在就开始吧！”  
　　“在此之前，”德拉科用力扯了下手；“把你压在我衣服上的膝盖拿开！”  
　　最终的解决方案是，他们坐在餐桌的两侧，在睡着时德拉科会握住乔治的手腕。这个姿势是德拉科最常建议的一种，两个人之间隔着东西的话不会太容易让人觉得自我空间受到冒犯。而且说白了，这里的“自我空间”不是针对患者，而是针对德拉科本人的，要不是他不想在每一层梦境中都累到半死毫无线索地去找“门和钥匙”，他才不会提出建立什么信赖关系。  
　　太蠢了，听上去像是赫奇帕奇。  
　　早在每天下午都会窝在发明工坊的时期德拉科就问过乔治，你的梦境大多是围绕什么的，或者说，有什么明显的共通之处。乔治告诉他所有梦都围绕着过去的真实生活。  
　　这就够了，又不是说德拉科对困扰乔治的梦境没一点儿猜测。会找到他的都是什么人？十个有八个是战争PTSD患者，这些人或多或少都在战争里失去了什么。  
　　所以他并不惊讶乔治的第一层梦境是霍格沃茨。  
　　所有细节都是清晰的，城堡里随处可见穿着校服的学生。没有人对德拉科的出现感到疑惑，甚至还有几个人向他打招呼喊他教授。  
　　从年龄上来看他倒是只能当教授了。  
　　时间在城堡里的流逝相当奇怪，一群刚分完院的格兰芬多新生跟着德拉科没什么印象的级长从大礼堂的门里挤出来，排着队上楼梯，没上几层他们就明显长大了，也不再全都沿着一个方向，三两成群地往四周散开。  
　　德拉科没有理会那些突然长大的人，这里毕竟是梦，右手无名指上的蓝光提醒着他。人在自己的梦里可以无所不能，这种情况他已经司空见惯了。  
　　沿着楼梯一路走向格兰芬多塔楼，德拉科对这条路称不上陌生。回校重修八年级的时候他走过，和哈利･波特一起，躲在隐形衣下，但没能进入格兰芬多公共休息室，一个斯莱特林一个格兰芬多辍学生，谁也不知道当时格兰芬多的口令。  
　　更正，现在他也不知道格兰芬多的通行口令。  
　　用魔咒检查过之后确认了胖夫人的画像并非自己在找的“门”之后，万万没想到在找到门之前先被一幅画难住了的德拉科难过地捂住脸。  
　　胖夫人懒散地坐在她的椅子上，看到德拉科后对他说：“口令。”  
　　你就不怀疑一下我不是格兰芬多的学生吗？德拉科抽了抽嘴角，怀疑自己走岔了路。这么没干劲儿的画像真的是哈利口中认真负责的胖夫人吗？  
　　“抱歉，夫人。”德拉科佯装歉意地说，“我忘了口令是什么，只这一次，让我进去吧。”  
　　“或许你可以向你的同学询问。”胖夫人事不关己地说。  
　　“但他们总是欺负我，”德拉科低声恳求，“他们孤立我，也不告诉我口令，就为了让我整晚都被困在外面。”  
　　“哦，可怜的孩子。”胖夫人将手捧在胸口，“你等一下，我记得我把口令记在了纸条上。要知道必须你说出口令我才能放你进去，所以我得先把口令告诉你。”  
　　“天呐，真是太谢谢您了！”德拉科嘴上毫不吝啬地称赞，心里直叨叨格兰芬多的守门画像记性这么差的吗，居然会把口令记在纸上。他好奇地凑过去，看到胖夫人从身后沙发缝里摸了摸，然后满脸惊喜。  
　　“找到了！”  
　　胖夫人飞快地掏出了一个东西伸直双臂举到德拉科脸前，一张被划破的小丑面具几乎贴在了德拉科脸上，正对他眼睛的位置是两个黑洞洞的缺口，黏稠猩红的血液从里面缓缓流出。  
　　面具咧开满是伤疤的嘴唇，冲德拉科咯咯咯地笑了。  
　　“……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
　　德拉科尖叫着后退，下意识一拳砸在了面具中央，直接将画布打穿一个洞。  
　　“Fuck！Fuck！！这他妈是什么鬼？！天啊，格兰芬多都是疯子吗！！”他抓狂地尖叫，左手按住胸口，心脏跳得仿佛快要爆炸。笑声越来越响，逐渐盖过了德拉科的声音，而且听起来越来越耳熟。  
　　“乔治·韦斯莱！！！”  
　　面前哪里还有什么胖夫人的画像，画框中的人不知何时已经变成了上学时期的乔治，还穿着校服的少年正指着那个被德拉科打穿的洞狂笑不止。  
　　“Congratulations！”他不知从哪里找出一支拉炮，嘭地拉出彩带；“你通过了测试，现在可以进入休息室啦！”  
　　德拉科保持着惊恐的表情盯了他五分钟才平静下来。  
　　画中年轻的乔治还有心情问：“这个恶作剧怎么样？”  
　　“你大概会被所有格兰芬多投诉。”德拉科干巴巴地回答。  
　　“哦，是吗，我可不这么认为。”画像乔治说，“这只针对不知道口令的学生。”  
　　“那你会把隆巴顿吓死。”  
　　“隆巴顿？”画像乔治奇怪地问：“我们有叫这个的同学吗？”  
　　一时间德拉科根本不敢肯定这是又一次的恶作剧还是对画像乔治来说，他真的不认识纳威·隆巴顿。  
　　他清了清嗓子；“我能进去了吗？”德拉科指着自己打出来的洞问。  
　　“当然可以先生！”画像乔治开心地说，“你通过了测试！要我说，格兰芬多的画像就应该这么来！不过我还是第一次见到不是格兰芬多的人来塔楼，你是哪个学院的？”  
　　明白了，是真的不认识纳威·隆巴顿，毕竟看起来连德拉科·马尔福都不认识。  
　　“实际上，是新来的黑魔法防御教授。”德拉科随口瞎扯，然后再次确认：“你认为让我进去没有问题？”  
　　画像乔治有些奇怪了；“你已经通过测试了啊，先生。”  
　　很好，潜意识里一定程度的信任。德拉科松了口气，虽然这是个画像，但毕竟是以乔治的形象出现的，那么它一定反应了乔治的态度。而画像的态度证明至少在这一层梦中，德拉科只需要找门，没必要去找钥匙了。  
　　他钻过通道，进入格兰芬多公共休息室，里面几乎没人，除了几个德拉科不认识的高年级坐在沙发上看书。  
　　回想着哈利曾经的描述，德拉科摸索着来到了男生宿舍，出乎意料的是那完全就是一间空屋子，外加几个木床。他试遍了所有可能是“门”的物体，一无所获，然后开始在屋里绕圈圈。  
　　不应该啊。德拉科想，提起学校、过去的生活，一般人最熟悉最值得纪念的地方难道不该是宿舍吗？而且格兰芬多一直都是五人间，所以乔治·韦斯莱……等等。  
　　乔治·韦斯莱当然他妈的不是一般人啊！  
　　德拉科暗骂自己怎么就忘了这茬，直奔一楼费尔奇的办公室而去。或许是运气好，也或许是在乔治的梦里费尔奇总会在什么地方被耍得团团转，总之他并没有在办公室里。德拉科轻而易举地在一个抽屉里翻到了一张没什么特点的羊皮纸，他用魔杖点在纸上，念道：  
　　“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”  
　　如同曾经见过的那样，折起的羊皮纸上浮现了文字，然后自动打开，与现实中见过的不同的是摊开后纸上并没有出现霍格沃茨的地图，而是类似水银的平面。  
　　这简直比让人找钥匙更恶劣。德拉科心累地叹气，要不是他听哈利·波特说过这张地图的来历和使用方法，怕是累死也找不到门，找到了也没办法摊开，有钥匙都没用。  
　　他甩甩脑袋，不愿意去费心思考虑“钥匙”可能会是什么，将右手伸入“门”中。  
　　——仿佛穿过了一层薄膜。  
　　——他闻到了野兽的气味。  
　　德拉科眨眨眼，近在咫尺的桔黄色眼睛也眨了眨，反应过来这是什么动物的眼睛之后，德拉科第二次在乔治的梦里发出惨烈的尖叫。  
　　乔治·韦斯莱那个混蛋真的不知道在他的梦里的人叫德拉科·马尔福吗？！  
　　为什么会有一只鹰头马身有翼兽啊啊啊啊！！！  
　　听到德拉科刺耳的尖叫鹰头马身有翼兽也张开了嘴冲他嘶吼，德拉科被吓得猛地向后跳开，被延伸的树干绊到没能站稳，直挺挺地向后倒去。  
　　——没有摔在地上的痛感，一瞬间森林的味道也消失不见，身体像是又穿过了一层薄膜。  
　　——德拉科摔进了黄沙中。  
　　“呸呸呸呸呸！”他立刻坐起来疯狂地吐嘴里的沙子。  
　　谁第一层梦的门会直接连着第二层梦的门啊！？第二层梦是来干什么的？纯粹吓人吗！  
　　他想了想做梦的人的性格，觉得十有八九这就是真相。  
　　从沙堆里站起来，德拉科看着近在咫尺的金字塔，不知道该摆出什么表情。  
　　虽然他私下里一直将同样核心的梦称作梦境金字塔，但那纯粹是因为电影带给他的刻板印象，让德拉科觉得一层套一层的梦像是找到机关才能继续走下去的金字塔。实际上德拉科根本没去过埃及，他只把欧洲逛了个遍，对非洲的东西实在陌生。  
　　不过，再陌生他也猜的到梦里出现金字塔意味着什么。  
　　意味着他要躲木乃伊。  
　　梅林啊，饶了他吧。  
　　在他蹲在地上思考人生的时候，突然听见不远处的沙丘后传来了对话声。  
　　“这是一个信号，乔治，正如我们一直以来接收到的那样。”  
　　“没错，弗雷德。我们都知道任何妈妈不让去的地方¹——”  
　　“都是有意思的地方！”两个声音异口同声，随后说话的两人愉快地击掌，翻过沙丘想要向金字塔的方向前进，结果刚踏出一步就停下了。  
　　“乔治。”站得靠前半步的那个少年说。“我们的计划是不是被发现了？”  
　　“我觉得是的。”另外那个少年点点头。他们对视了一眼。  
　　“灭口吧！”  
　　“二十多年了你们都没一点儿长进的吗？！”德拉科崩溃地吼道。  
　　“嘿，我们今年才十五岁。”弗雷德不满地说，“可不像你，往前推几个二十年也活得好好的。”  
　　他为什么会觉得乔治可恶呢？德拉科道歉，弗雷德才是那个开口就让人想揍的人。  
　　“你有没有觉得他像我们认识的人？”乔治撑着弗雷德的肩膀，认真观察蹲在地上的德拉科。  
　　“嘿，先生，你认识一家姓马尔福的人吗？”  
　　“我不觉得马尔福家的人会来这地方旅游，”弗雷德尖锐地说，“而且他们家没这个年龄的人吧？”  
　　“我只是个路过的巫师，”德拉科站起身，终于能用身高优势俯视这俩熊孩子；“并且我打算去这个金字塔里探险，并且如果你们不让我跟着一起，我这就去告诉你们的妈妈莫丽·韦斯莱。”  
　　弗雷德冲他比鬼脸；“我错了，他绝对和马尔福家有关系。”  
　　或许是因为觉得有个成年巫师跟着的话总归更安全一些，弗雷德和乔治都没有反对德拉科的提议，虽然他们明显提防着他，但也没有使坏。  
　　霍格沃茨是德拉科熟悉的地方，而埃及对他而言则是一片空白。但既然这个场景会出现在乔治的梦中，那么对他而言这个地方一定是很熟悉的，梦中的环境越是虚构成分多越容易醒来后被遗忘，能够挥之不去的都是和现实有密切关联的。  
　　他跟着两个孩子绕着金字塔走，寻找被挪开的石块，一路上没再说话。乔治的梦里会出现弗雷德，当然，如果没有才会奇怪。话说回来德拉科从最初就认定了乔治被魔法困住的情绪和弗雷德有关。德拉科从未经历过至亲死亡，所以他无法想象那种痛苦的深度，更不要说这两个可是同卵双胞胎，这种人之间总会有别人无法理解的联系。  
　　麻瓜们有个说法是，活着的那个会越来越像死去的那个。现实中的乔治看起来的确要比在梦中这个更活泼一些。  
　　因此在决定要进入乔治梦中时，德拉科就做好了看到弗雷德死亡场景的心理准备，某种意义上来说那里面也有他的错，心理准备当然是必要的。  
　　但目前这三层梦都欢乐得难以置信，德拉科相信哪怕这层梦里出现木乃伊，只要跟着他们就不会有太多危险，在德拉科印象中韦斯莱双胞胎的十五岁可没出什么大事儿。  
　　“我有一个疑问，”从被挪开的石块后钻进金字塔的通道走了不到十米，弗雷德突然开口了；“为什么是我们走在前面呢？”  
　　“也许我们不该期待和胆小鬼长得像的人什么，”乔治附和，“天呐！他还需要十五岁的孩子探路！”  
　　……更正，乔治也还是很欠揍。  
　　“所以，你们是不担心我曾经来过这儿，然后故意把你们带进岔路？”德拉科慢悠悠地问，成功噎住两个孩子后做了个手势；“还是你们先走吧。”  
　　别说他欺负小孩子，德拉科已经被大的那个噎太多次了，为了防止自己被气死他必须得讨回来点儿。  
　　现实中的那场探险弗雷德和乔治一定认真观察了通道里的所有细节，德拉科发现任何壁画文字细节都十分详细，真得不像是梦。他用左手握住右手，转了转蓝光下的戒指，继续观察。  
　　“你们来这儿是为了找什么？”德拉科问道。  
　　脚步声停了下来。  
　　“只是探险！”两个声音重叠在一起，回应道。  
　　“这可是金字塔，乱动东西是要被诅咒的。”弗雷德说，“比尔说有些擅自闯入的麻瓜被困在这里，后来发现尸体的时候居然有两个脑袋！”  
　　“天呐！我们家不需要再多一张嘴了！”  
　　“这样妈妈更分不清我们了！”  
　　“怎么会呢弗雷德？很显然，两个头的会是你！”  
　　“你们两个能有一分钟不演小剧场吗？”德拉科翻白眼，“在别人的墓里能不能有点儿危机感？”  
　　双胞胎像是才反应过来他们在哪里似的，恍然大悟地哦了起来。  
　　“那么这位路过的先生——”  
　　“你来别人墓里是干什么的——？”  
　　他们一唱一和地问了起来。  
　　德拉科一点也没犹豫，干脆地说：“偷东西啊。”  
　　双胞胎被德拉科的不要脸惊呆了。德拉科瞥了他们一眼；“看我干嘛？拜托，这可是金字塔，当然有什么宝藏藏在这里，不然我来干什么？”  
　　面前的两个少年对视一眼，然后分别站在通道两侧。  
　　“既然如此——”  
　　“我们倒是知道有好东西的地方！”  
　　德拉科没有问为什么他们会知道，都说了，这是梦，现实中他们一定在这里探险过所以细节才会如此清晰，乔治知道这里都有什么、什么重要、什么不重要。因此当德拉科提出“宝藏”的概念时，乔治的潜意识会直接将它等同于“门”或者“钥匙”，而这两者无论哪个对做梦的人而言都有重要意义。也就是说，德拉科在投机取巧，他在让乔治替自己完成工作。  
　　当然这也是需要对方信任自己的，否则梦里这小子要么会直接拒绝，要么会把自己带到陷阱里。  
　　……救命，他突然觉得第二个可能性好大。  
　　德拉科刚为自己的选择感到后悔，脚下突然传来了震动，在他几乎是下意识蹲下认定了这条路就他妈的是个陷阱时，他这边一点事也没有，反而是走在前方的乔治脚下的石块突然消失。  
　　在想到你他妈为什么又摔之前，德拉科已经向前一扑，几乎和弗雷德同时抓住乔治的手臂了。  
　　偏偏掉下去的那个没什么太大反应，愣了几秒才说：“哦——我差点以为自己会飞了。”  
　　“别想了，你只有在扫帚上的时候才能飞，乔治！”弗雷德倒是被吓得不轻，和德拉科合力将乔治拉上来的时候往乔治脑袋上敲了一下；“你又不会飘起来！”  
　　乔治顺势轻飘飘地倒在地上。“不，我可以，”他躺在地上说，“随便一阵风我就飘走啦！”  
　　“这是室内，”德拉科突然开口，“没有风。”  
　　乔治坐起来，满不在乎地耸耸肩；“那我可以稍微等等。”  
　　接下来再往前走的时候全程弗雷德都抓着乔治的手腕，他们没有再沿着通道走，而是用魔法打开了墙上隐藏的密道。  
　　“为什么金字塔建造这么大，但麻瓜们却发现不了任何密道呢？”弗雷德像是导游一般自顾自讲解，“因为设计密道的全都是古代的巫师！木乃伊化的麻瓜也不行！也就是说，这些通道绝对安全！”  
　　德拉科象征性地嗯了几声表示自己在听。  
　　他一点也不在乎这些知识，反正他没有去埃及的打算，他只是在想刚才乔治的话。  
　　那句话很熟悉，现实中乔治·韦斯莱也说过，他在等一阵风。  
　　而德拉科终于意识到为什么当了那么多年击球手的乔治会被游走球正面震开球棒掀下扫帚了，当时击球用的那个姿势，乔治先是向一侧躲开然后才挥动球棒，一般击球手正面游走球时很少会侧过身，因为那样无法用上全力。  
　　所以那其实是个双人联击²的姿势。德拉科是找球手，他不能立刻反应过来，但总是和自己的同卵双生兄弟一起当球队里的击球手的乔治在想要增加游走球的撞击力时，下意识会选择那个曾经配合了无数次的招术，在另一侧给另一个人留出位置。  
　　他在等一阵风，他在等一个人。像他说话时停顿时间过长，他在等谁接上后半句。

 

* * *

  
  
§  
　　“在这里！”  
　　沿着密道七拐八弯，中间又换了几次密道，不知是现实中就是那样还是源于乔治的幻想，德拉科发誓自己听到了一墙之隔的地方时不时会有爪子挠墙的声音。  
　　弗雷德和乔治一前一后跳下台阶，在这处比他在电影里看到的法老的墓室还大的空间中冲德拉科挥手，声音都带回声。这地方看上去简直是……过于现代了，至少从石壁延伸到中央悬空的一根管状物体怎么看都像是天文望远镜。  
　　“这是观星室！”弗雷德激动地说，“是我们的秘密基地！”  
　　“比尔告诉我们，那些古代的巫师还会相信星星占卜，”乔治补充道；“而法老们认为，他们死后灵魂能通过金字塔飞上月球！”  
　　“这可真是……不可思议。”德拉科赞叹，房间中央是一张巨大的桌子，上面的星象图如同崭新的一般，随着时间的推移星星的位置一直在变。弗雷德和乔治凑在“天文望远镜”的底端，轮番往里看。  
　　“这真的能看到星星？”德拉科忍不住发问。  
　　“当然！”乔治挥了挥手，“这可是天文望远镜！”  
　　“我的意思是……”德拉科抬头看了看另一端；“它难道不是伸进石头里的吗？”  
　　“你到底是不是个巫师了？”弗雷德吐吐舌头。  
　　德拉科翻着白眼转身离开，继续去看桌面上那副星象图。当他的手碰到深蓝的宇宙时，星象图像水面那样往四周泛起了涟漪，再次平静下来后，出现的又是熟悉的水银状平面。  
　　他回头看了看还在凑着天文望远镜向外看的韦斯莱双胞胎，微微摇头，将手伸进“门”中。  
　　——他被人猛地推了一把，蛋杯大小的玻璃杯中仅剩一点儿的金黄色的液体全都洒在了另一只手中的飞天扫帚上。  
　　“动作快点儿！”疯眼汉穆迪凶狠地瞪着他，“所有人都准备好了，你别拖后腿！”  
　　德拉科觉得自己要是蜘蛛侠，可能现在已经黏到天花板上去了。  
　　为什么？！为什么是穆迪！！！乔治·韦斯莱到底对他怨念多大？！  
　　“什什什什么？”他边说边后退，感觉几乎要握不住飞天扫帚。  
　　“骑上扫帚。”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“我们得在同一时间离开。”  
　　德拉科被半拖半拽地扯出屋子，和外面一群……哈利·波特站成一排。那些哈利·波特大多没工夫在意他，一个个都显得有些紧张。只有坐在海格摩托车挎斗里的那个看了他一眼，随后便同样紧张地抓紧车身。  
　　那是哈利·波特，真的那个。德拉科的呼吸停了一瞬。  
　　不，那是假的。这是乔治·韦斯莱的梦。  
　　他猛地握住自己的右手，缓缓吐出一口气。  
　　“祝大家好运！”穆迪高声喊道；“一小时左右在陋居见。我数到三，一……二……三！”  
　　德拉科根本什么准备都没做好，下意识跟着穆迪的口号用扫帚飞上了天空。他感觉眼镜从鼻梁上滑落，什么都看不清了——眼镜？他什么时候带眼镜了——风吹乱了他的头发，挡在眼前很难受——黑发？他没染过头发好吗——手里的飞天扫帚一定是劣质品，德拉科从来没用过柄这么滑溜溜的扫帚，摸上去哪像是木头，根本就是金属。  
　　等等，金属？  
　　他费力地低头，贴近扫帚才总算看清了扫帚中段发生的变化，刚才泼在扫帚上的复方汤剂将它的一部分变成了“门”的平面。  
　　“还真是谢谢你的贴心，韦斯莱。”德拉科低声念叨，伸手握住那段银光闪闪的扫帚柄。  
　　——他头朝下栽进了沙发里。  
　　“……我真的不想再用摔的进入下一层梦了。”德拉科闷在沙发靠枕里说，晃晃悠悠地站起身，还在适应突然从模糊变清晰的视线时，脚踝突然被什么东西抓到，这次直接摔在了木地板上。  
　　“…Fuck.”  
　　他连生气的力气都没了。  
　　用从乔治那里听来的咒语摆脱了伏地魔的爪爪，德拉科心累地坐在沙发上，环顾四周。这里应该就是韦斯莱魔法笑料店的顶层，但和他熟悉的有很多不同，看上去像是刚装修好没太久的。而原本应该是能够通向卧室的门则被一块巨大的全身镜代替了。  
　　他扔了个魔咒上去，银光告诉他没错，这东西就是下一扇门。于是德拉科走了过去伸手敲了敲，上锁的。  
　　考虑到上一层同样是上锁的状况，他猜这次就是最后一扇门了。  
　　越是接近核心的场景越该和核心的联系密切，如果乔治的这些梦核心是和弗雷德有关的话，他们一起开的店已经是除了陋居之外，承载了最多记忆的地方。  
　　那么——  
　　他转头看了看，拖过来一个放杂物的架子。  
　　既然空间就这么大，又不知道钥匙是什么。德拉科抄起一个玻璃杯向镜子扔了过去。  
　　那就把所有东西都砸一遍好了。  
　　听起来很容易，奈何店里的东西实在太多，德拉科砸到他在梦里都犯困，也不知顺手捞来了个什么，这次扔过去的东西没有产生撞击的声音。  
　　他揉揉眼，看到镜子已经变成了“门”的状态。  
　　“梅林保佑这是最后一扇门。”德拉科打着哈欠，抬腿跨了过去。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：《哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》中，罗恩在埃及写给哈利的信中提到，比尔带他们去了所有金字塔，但莫丽不让他们进入最后一座。  
> ²：出自Pottermore，为了增加游走球的撞击力，两个击球手同时击打一只游走球，使得游走球的攻击具有更大的杀伤力。


	21. <番外二>葬礼蓝调（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　•　BGM：Julien Comblat-Monde nouveau

  
  
§  
　　看到床铺的一瞬间，德拉科直接就扑了上去，顺手挥开床上那只被自己从上一层梦境扔进来的“钥匙”火焰杯。  
　　他才不管这到底是乔治的床弗雷德的床，是罗恩的床他都不介意，他现在只想找个地方歇会儿，如果是个人的梦境都像乔治的这样疯狂，德拉科绝对会早死二十年。  
　　但对于这场梦来说，只有陋居，没有霍格沃茨保卫战，德拉科已经足够欣慰了，他一点也不想在混战的人群中寻找“情绪实体化”。  
　　……等等。  
　　慢着慢着，刚才从窗户外面飞过去的那个黑影是什么？  
　　德拉科小心翼翼地扒着床头往窗外看去，蓝天白云，草坪延伸向天边。然而天空突然暗了下来，一只巨大的黄色眼睛从窗外向里看。  
　　德拉科面无表情。  
　　不是不害怕，是真的没什么力气了。  
　　见鬼，这可比鹰头马身有翼兽麻烦多了。他想，这他妈居然是只匈牙利树蜂。  
　　他在不同人的最后一层梦中见过不同的守护“情绪实体化”的守护兽，有些是神奇生物保护课中出现过的，有些明显是虚构，多种动物杂糅，他甚至还看到过一个喜欢看怪奇小说的巫师最后一层梦里出现了一只克苏鲁。  
　　嗯……至少他觉得那是一只克苏鲁，讲道理，谁见过旧日支配者？  
　　为了搞明白克苏鲁的弱点，他用了一个星期看完了H.P.洛夫克拉夫特的小说，一点儿收获都没有，再次面对那只克苏鲁时德拉科试探着用了个四分五裂的魔咒，结果那只怪物直接就死了。  
　　从那之后他明白了，越是虚构的东西存在越是薄弱，看起来凶神恶煞的，实际上可能霍格沃茨二年级生都能随意打败。  
　　但乔治·韦斯莱对匈牙利树蜂绝对熟悉，他有个哥哥就是养龙的，而且三强争霸赛那一年，哈利·波特抽到的龙就正好是这一只。  
　　所以德拉科在陋居翻了把飞天扫帚出来，拎着就走出门了。匈牙利树蜂现在正卧在草坪上休息，它尾巴环绕着的是一个闪闪发光的球体。  
　　“嘿，商量个事儿好吗？”德拉科自言自语，“我快被气疯了，现在也没力气玩儿一场打恶龙夺宝物的游戏，要不你直接把你尾巴护着的那个东西给我算了。”  
　　听到了人类说话的声音，龙将脑袋转向德拉科，死死盯着他，似乎在评估他的危险性。  
　　“为什么！”那条龙突然开口；“打恶龙夺宝物可是经典剧情！”  
　　“……”  
　　“Whaaaaaat？！”德拉科目瞪口呆；“我听错了？我终于气得脑袋不清楚了？这条龙是不是说话了？！”  
　　龙也被他突然放大的音量吓了一跳，猛地将脖子向后撤开，由于脖子过长，这动作看起来相当滑稽。  
　　“如果你不知道我会说话，为什么你会和我说话！”  
　　“我那是在自言自语，好吗！哦梅林啊，它又说话了！！”  
　　德拉科惊恐地后退，匈牙利树蜂惊恐地飞起来，一人一龙大眼瞪小眼，沉默半晌，那条龙先开口了：  
　　“也许是你会说龙语。”  
　　“不要乱给我加莫名其妙的设定！”  
　　“我说真的，”龙在空中飞了一圈，降落在离德拉科不远的草地上，探着脖子观察他。“你的名字，你的名字是龙，所以你可能会说龙语。”  
　　德拉科翻了翻白眼。  
　　“慢着，”他突然反应过来，“显然我不知道你是……谁，但是你知道我是谁？”  
　　“我是匈牙利树蜂。”龙一本正经地自我介绍，“我知道你叫德拉科·马尔福，除此之外没了。”  
　　越接近核心越接近潜意识。德拉科托着下巴想。所以第一层梦的乔治画像不认识自己，但第三层梦的小韦斯莱双胞胎们就会意识到他长得像他们认识的那个刚上学没多久的德拉科·马尔福。  
　　“好吧，匈牙利树蜂。”德拉科自暴自弃了，反正这是乔治·韦斯莱的梦，还指望在他的梦里猜到什么发展？  
　　“我想要那个宝物，你能直接给我吗？”  
　　龙伸出爪子扒了扒发光的圆球，遗憾地问：“为什么你不按剧情走呢？”  
　　“……按剧情走你就不该会说话，谢谢。”  
　　龙吃惊地瞪大眼；“天啊，有道理！”  
　　……居然还是条讲歪理的龙。  
　　“不过你真的不考虑一下吗，”龙还在推销自己，不愧是笑话店的老板梦里的守护兽。“这可是会弥补你没有参加三强争霸赛的遗憾！”  
　　“我真的一点也不遗憾！真的！”  
　　那条龙耸耸翅膀——德拉科第一次见龙耸翅膀的样子，他猜测那和人类耸肩应该差不多，话说回来，即使是在梦里，他也是第一次见到会说人话的龙。  
　　好吧，也许真的是在这场梦里他会说龙语也说不定，乔治·韦斯莱的梦谁说得准。  
　　“你要这个做什么？”龙用爪子小心翼翼地捡起光球，放到德拉科面前。  
　　“把这层光剥掉，”德拉科盘腿坐下，拿出魔杖点了点光球。随着念咒的声音一缕光带随着魔杖一起远离了光球。  
　　他将光带抛向半空，龙腾空而起，绕着光带转圈直到它消散在空中。  
　　“我喜欢发光的东西，”匈牙利树蜂低头对德拉科说，“你还能再弄一条出来吗？”  
　　“真有精力啊……”德拉科叹气，随手又扔了条光带上去。  
　　将缠绕在情绪上的魔法拆除期间匈牙利树蜂一直没有捣乱，它在空中追着那些光带玩儿，直到所有光带都消失，然后再也没有新的出现。  
　　“那是所有的了？”龙问道，念咒累了的德拉科只是点点头。龙甩了甩尾巴；“那我就去别的地方找发光的东西玩儿了。”  
　　它毫不留恋地飞走，留德拉科坐在草坪上，左手手掌上放着一根造型非常像松子的魔杖。德拉科对它没有任何印象，但直觉告诉他这是属于弗雷德·韦斯莱的魔杖。  
　　不值得惊讶的意料之中。  
　　德拉科撇撇嘴，用自己的魔杖在地上挖了个长方型的坑，将另外一根魔杖放了进去。填满土后，拿着魔杖在土地上写了几个字。

_**My noon,** _   
_**My midnight,** _   
_**My talk,** _   
_**My song.¹** _

　　然后伸手抹掉。

 

* * *

  
  
§  
　　太阳早已西斜，客厅里满是橙色的光。德拉科呻吟着扭了扭脖子，趴在桌子上睡一下午他的胳膊已经麻得没有知觉了。  
　　对面也传来了类似的声音，大多都被那头乱糟糟的头发挡住了，听起来更闷。  
　　“梅林啊……”金发巫师捂着脖子直起腰；“六层梦的情况我还是第一次见……我能问问吗韦斯莱，你记不记得自己梦到了什么？”  
　　乔治伸了个懒腰，顺势两只手都伸直趴在桌子上。  
　　“我梦到了我们在埃及探险的时候，遇见了一个很老的路过巫师。”  
　　“我比你年轻！”德拉科一字一句地说，他终于可以理直气壮地反驳了。  
　　乔治看着德拉科的反应，从喉咙里挤出一声笑。  
　　德拉科明白乔治在笑什么，那在笑他的转移话题。很早前他就发现了，乔治说话时很少会用到“我”，更多情况下都是“我们”。最初他以为这个代词指的是他和他的妻子安吉丽娜，但某次闲聊时乔治说，安吉丽娜不怎么管笑话店的事儿，她的工作是某支魁地奇队的球员。那是德拉科第一次确信乔治的梦一定和弗雷德脱不了干系。  
　　“我得说，你的梦根本就没有一点像是噩梦的地方。”德拉科控诉道，亏他还以为会看见什么死亡场景，私下里做了一大堆心理准备。  
　　“什么？”乔治皱起眉头；“我可不记得我什么时候说过自己想摆脱的是噩梦！”  
　　……好像没错啊！飞快地回忆了遍通信内容的德拉科发现自己无法反驳。  
　　“或许其他那些找到你的人都是想要摆脱噩梦的，但我可不是。”乔治倚到靠背上，向后仰了仰椅子。“有些梦只是你心里明白是时候该放下了，我不指望你明白这个，小白鼬。”  
　　“很不巧的是我明白。”德拉科不满地敲了敲桌子，“区别在于我把所有纠缠不清的梦都叫做噩梦。”  
　　“梦应该自行消散，没人真正愿意被困在过去或是虚幻里。”  
　　“是嘛！简直不敢相信！困扰你的梦会是什么？”  
　　“那和你无关，”德拉科站起身，穿上外套。“再重复一遍，取得你的信任是为了在梦里方便行动，不是为了交朋友，没有任何其他意思。那么，我走了，和你的梦好好告别吧。那场梦会慢慢出现次数变少进而消失，我会时不时来问问情况。”  
　　乔治没有追问，开心地挥了挥手；“再见，德拉科！”  
　　用不着任何恶作剧道具，听到那个称呼，德拉科直接一脚踩空，从楼梯上摔了下去。

 

  
  
　　再次去找乔治是三天以后，德拉科回到家里先是睡了一整天，然后对着阿斯托利亚抱怨了一整天乔治·韦斯莱的暴行，剩下一天放空。  
　　直到乔治把尾款打进了德拉科的古灵阁，他才想起来之前说过要去复诊，磨蹭了好一阵儿，拉着阿斯托里亚的手说我要是回不来了那就是被乔治·韦斯莱气死了，最后被阿斯托利亚轰了出去。  
　　“记得带点儿杯子蛋糕回来。”她说。  
　　来到笑话店时，乔治并不在一楼，只有一名女巫坐在柜台后。店里的人不是很多，德拉科也不急着去找乔治，于是便在里面逛了起来。  
　　正当他研究包装盒上的使用说明时，德拉科感觉到有什么东西滚到了自己脚边。他低头看了看，捡起那根魔杖。  
　　“那是我的！”一个奶声奶气的声音在货架另一头响起，德拉科抬起头，看到了一个红头发满脸雀斑的男孩儿站在那里。  
　　“谢谢你帮忙捡了起来，能还给我吗？”男孩儿跑到德拉科跟前伸出手。  
　　“你的？”德拉科看了看手中的魔杖，“你今年多大？你这个年龄的小孩儿可不能拿魔杖。”  
　　男孩儿耸耸肩；“那不是问题，这是爸爸专门给我做的，是假魔杖，不信的话你可以用它施咒试试。”  
　　德拉科挑起眉，尝试着用那根魔杖念出悬浮咒，话音落下的瞬间魔杖变成了一条蛇，冲德拉科露出獠牙。金发巫师猛地松手把蛇甩向货架，在碰到地面后蛇又变成了魔杖。  
　　男孩儿毫不掩饰地大笑了起来。  
　　“怎么样！”他得意地说，“保证用了一次再也不会想用它念咒语！”  
　　“……谁会把这么危险的东西给小孩子，脑子彻底坏了吗……”德拉科抽着眉毛问。  
　　“才不危险呢！”男孩儿立刻反驳，“蛇是橡胶做的，因为有魔法所以才会动。我们店里还有很多种类似的假魔杖呢！要买一个给家里的小孩子吗？没有小孩子的话送给亲戚家的小孩子也很不错啊！比如说这边的——”男孩儿拉着德拉科的袖子来到另一个货架前；“这边的魔杖在念出咒语后，会烧成灰！当然不是真的燃烧，只是看起来像，没有危险，是一次性的不留痕迹。还有这些，有能变成宝石的；这些是兔子，我家妹妹喜欢这个；还有鸽子、猫头鹰。你知道最棒的是什么吗先生？最棒的是，这些魔杖都只需要你念出咒语就好，不用真的施咒！而且念出某些特定咒语时还会有特殊变形！  
　　“也就是说，小孩子会为了看到不同的变形而背咒语！即使是赫敏姨都挑不出毛病！哦，我是说，你应该知道她，赫敏·格兰杰，爸爸说她超爱学习！”  
　　“弗雷德！”乔治从发明工坊上到店里。  
　　“爸爸！”拉着德拉科袖子的男孩儿开心地转头，一蹦一跳地向乔治跑去；“爸爸，我在给客人介绍店里的商品呢！”  
　　“是真的，”德拉科满脸复杂地开口，“一听就是你家的孩子，天啊，推销起东西来一套一套的！”  
　　乔治仿佛才看到德拉科，惊讶并过分热情地打招呼：“哦，德拉科来啦！弗雷德，这可不是客人，但是当然，我们可以坑他的钱！”  
　　“喂！”  
　　“好嘞！”弗雷德愉快地点头，“不过，不是客人的话他是谁啊？”  
　　“嗯……他是我的秘密朋友。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　“秘密朋友是什么意思？”  
　　“就是那种以后的某一天，我告诉别人说‘你们知道吗，我和德拉科是好朋友！’的话，会让他们大吃一惊的朋友！”  
　　“我明白了，”弗雷德点点头。“这是和朋友一起的恶作剧！”  
　　“你真聪明，弗雷德，来击个掌。”  
　　乔治和弗雷德击了个掌，男孩儿又问：“到时候可以算我一个吗？我也要参与恶作剧！”  
　　“当然，”乔治干脆地说，“被你发现的恶作剧总是会变成我们两个的！”  
　　等小弗雷德离开后，德拉科才找到机会反驳：“告诉我你不是认真的，韦斯莱。”  
　　“你指什么，德拉科？”乔治装傻；“推销商品还是恶作剧？”  
　　“是你喊我教名！”德拉科指着自己说，“我也不是你朋友！”  
　　“别在乎这些细节嘛。”  
　　德拉科冲乔治竖中指。  
　　“我是过来复诊的，”他揉了揉太阳穴，“你想摆脱的那些梦，告诉我至少这三天里有一天晚上没梦到。”  
　　“实际上，只梦到了一次。”乔治耸耸肩，然后激动地说：“恭喜！这证明了你不是庸医！要我给你送锦旗吗？”  
　　“废话！我他妈当然知道！！见鬼，和你说话为什么这么累！”德拉科压下自己想要转身就走的冲动，在心里默念干都干了还是干到底吧，向一侧歪了歪脑袋。“你儿子，他的名字叫弗雷德？”  
　　“嗯？是啊。”乔治回答，“在我意识到不能再试着从他身上找另一个人的影子之后，我决定要摆脱那场梦。”  
　　德拉科沉默了，有些心不在焉地点点头。突然间又想起了什么，建议道：“如果你真的需要有什么东西作寄托，我建议你可以养只宠物。不是猫头鹰，像是狗那种需要照顾的生物。”  
　　“听起来不错，你也在养宠物？”  
　　“不！”德拉科飞快地回答，“我才没工夫养猫头鹰以外的动物，说真的，猫头鹰我都不想养，太麻烦了。何况我家很快就要多一个小不点儿了。”  
　　“哇哦，”乔治瞪大眼，“这意味着……”  
　　德拉科在乔治面前露出了第一个真正意义上的轻松微笑；“我很快就……”  
　　“我很快就能送你一份韦斯莱魔法笑料店特供婴儿大礼包啦？！”  
　　“……不是！！”德拉科的神经立刻绷紧，“让你家的商品离我家孩子远点儿！！！”  
　　“别这样嘛德拉科，我保证不会有杀伤力……”  
　　“NO！！你他妈也离我远点儿！！”

 

* * *

  
  
§  
　　结果德拉科还是没能逃掉乔治的韦斯莱魔法笑料店特供婴儿大礼包，直到斯科皮上学那年他都没搞明白，乔治是怎么知道斯科皮什么时候出生的。收到大礼包的那天他拎着那一袋子危险品去踹乔治的店门。  
　　终于踹开后，他感觉有个毛球落在了自己头上。  
　　被坑了太多次的德拉科小心翼翼地将毛球抓在手里拿到眼前，接下来半分钟都在和一只白色黄眼睛的猫对视。  
　　“喵～”小奶猫模糊不清地叫了声。  
　　“喵、喵？”德拉科意义不明地重复了一遍。  
　　“哦，嗨，德拉科！好久不见！”乔治从屋内闪了出来，从德拉科手中接过小奶猫，放到了自己剪短成稻草窝一样的头上。  
　　失去耳朵的伤疤就那么毫不遮掩地露在外面。  
　　“我养了只宠物，”他指着头顶说，“小姑娘名叫雪定谔，是不是很可爱！”  
　　德拉科毫无征兆地爆发了；“我讨厌猫！”他尖叫，“更讨厌所有黄眼睛的生物！算了我不是来看猫的，韦斯莱！你他妈为什么寄了这么多危险品到我家！？我说了让它们远离我儿子！”  
　　“哦，新消息，小马尔福是个男孩儿！”  
　　“喵～”  
　　“韦斯莱！！”  
　　“对吧，你也很想见见小马尔福是不是，雪定谔？”  
　　“喵～”  
　　“好的！我们一起去看看他吧！”  
　　“统统石化！！”  
　　德拉科一脚把被石化的乔治踹回店里，嘭地关上门，准备离开时却听到店门口传来一声猫叫，他和小毛球对视了一会儿，落败，重新打开门拎着猫的后颈把它扔到乔治脸上。  
　　“我来这趟到底是干嘛的？”德拉科心累地说，第三次打开门将手中的一袋危险品全给扔了回去，幻影移形离开。  
　　从那之后，每个月他都能收到韦斯莱魔法笑料店当月新产品一次性用过即自焚吓人测试版。  
　　所以，詹姆･西里斯･波特，你没办法坑到德拉科･马尔福真的没必要太难过。  
　　每个月月初乔治･韦斯莱都帮你坑过了。  
  


 

 

 

  
  
              　　 END  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：节选自W.H.奥登《葬礼蓝调》

**Author's Note:**

> 【可能还有一个番外，如果写完就发】


End file.
